Verdancy
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba Thropp never asked for this: to be cursed with skin as green as sin, and she certainly didn't ask for the power to kill any living thing she touched. And she never asked for the help of one blonde nurse, but we don't always get what we want.
1. Chapter 1

_And since folks here to an absurd degree_

_Seem fixated on your verdigris_

_Would it be all right by you_

_If I degreenify you?_

_-The Wizard and I_

If someone had asked Elphaba Thropp if she was happy with her life, her answer would have been a confident "yes". The eldest of Frexspar and Melena Thropp, Elphaba was the envy of the Colwen Grounds, having inherited her mother's youthful beauty. The brunette was currently engaged to one Fiyero Tigelaar, prince of the Vinkus. While the marriage between the two had been arranged, they had met many times and found each other a perfect match.

In all honesty, Elphaba really couldn't be happier.

The wedding day was set for Elphaba's nineteenth birthday, and as her sister helped her into her white gown (well, as best she could) she said, "I can't believe you're leaving us."

Elphaba smiled at Nessa in the mirror. "Don't think of it like that, Nessie. I'm moving on… and if you're lucky, soon you'll become an aunt."

"How soon?"

"I don't know yet… maybe nine months."

"Elphaba!"

The elder Thropp laughed. "I'm kidding. Yero and I have many more things we wish to do without the burden of screaming children." She turned to face her sister. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful."

Elphaba looked up at the new voice, seeing her father standing in the doorway.

"You look just like your mother…" Frex said, approaching her. "Giving you away won't be easy."

The brunette hugged him. "I'll miss you too… but this is what I want." She pulled away with a smile. "Oh, I'm so nervous… I need some fresh air." She started for the exit.

"Don't take too long!" Frex called after her.

Outside, Elphaba took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. This marriage… it was actually happening. She and Fiyero… they were actually…

"I hope you're not planning on running out on me."

Elphaba turned at the voice. "Yero! What are you doing? You can't see me in my dress, not yet! It's bad luck!"

The prince grinned, approaching his bride-to-be. "Elphaba, you know I don't believe in that superstitious stuff. I was lucky enough to be betrothed to you; no amount of bad luck can ever cancel that out."

Elphaba blushed. "Stop it…" A sudden gust of wind blew by, causing the brunette's veil to lift off her head and flutter to the ground before being blown into the nearby woods. "Oh!"

"I'll get it," Fiyero said, but Elphaba was already chasing after it. The prince sighed and shook his head with a small smile. That was Elphaba; ever independent.

The elder Thropp chased the veil through the forest, wishing it would just stop. Finally, it did and she quickly snatched it up, replacing it on her head. She was just about to return to the chapel when a cackle caught her attention. Elphaba turned, letting out an involuntary gasp when her gaze fell on an older woman, multiple wrinkles set in her face.

"Um… hello," Elphaba said uncertainly.

"Miss Thropp, I presume?"

"Yes…"

The woman looked her up and down. "Preparing for marriage I see."

"And that's where I should be now, so if you'll excuse me—"

A wrinkled hand shot out, grabbing her wrist and causing her to shudder. "You didn't think you'd be able to continue living in such blissful ignorance, did you?"

"Wh-what?"

"The life you lead is not your own. It still owns you."

"Please let go."

"You are bound to it."

"Let go!" Elphaba swung at the woman, hitting her and yanking her arm away.

The woman just grinned. "You have been cursed, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba was confused at first, but upon looking down at her hands, she was shocked to see that they had turned an emerald green… and it was spreading.

"Your green skin will be the reminder of your curse. It will isolate you from the world you live in. Only the one who is meant for you will be able to see past your outward appearance. The slightest touch from something as pure as water will burn you; this curse nor the green cannot merely be washed away."

The elder Thropp tried wiping it away frantically, but it continued to spread, up her arms, down her legs, and across her face. She fell to her knees, clutching the grass as if it could absorb the green and take it away. Her eyes widened when she saw the blade shrivel up and grow dry. She fell back in a sitting position, looking at the older woman.

"What… what did you do to me?"

"Be careful Miss Thropp. Just as Time Dragon greets those in death… whatever living thing you touch shall cease to be."

"What?"

"You and I will meet again, but until then… farewell." A gust of wind and she was gone, leaving the now verdant woman in confusion.

Elphaba shakily got to her feet, closing her eyes and pinching herself. Upon opening her eyes, she saw with dismay that she was still green. The brunette began to sob bitterly. No, no, this wasn't fair! She was to be married! The green woman put her hand out, leaning against a tree. A crackling noise caught her attention and she looked up to see the trunk drying up as the life left it. She yanked her hand away, heart pounding.

"Whatever I touch… ceases to be… oh, Oz…"

* * *

><p>"Where is your sister?" Melena asked Nessa, concern lacing her voice.<p>

"I don't know. She said she went out to get some fresh air," the middle Thropp replied.

Melena looked back at her husband, who was standing at the other end of the aisle, looking nervous. Fiyero was at the altar, fixing the cuff of his sleeve for what seemed like the hundredth time. Where was Elphaba? Had her veil really flown that far?

A sudden shout of surprise mixed with horror sounded, and the assembled turned to look.

"Father, please… it's me…"

Frexspar only half recognized his daughter under the green. "Elphaba? What… what happened?"

"I don't know! M-my veil blew off so I went after it, and there was this old woman and she… she did this to me!" Elphaba began to sob again.

"Elphaba, my darling, it's fine, really," Frex said, moving to hug her. The minute his skin touched hers, her father began to turn pale, collapsing a few moments later. Elphaba gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she took a step back.

"Father!"

Melena rushed to her fallen husband. "Oh Oz, no!" she cried upon realizing he wasn't breathing. "Frex!" She looked up at her eldest daughter. "You killed him…"

"N-no, I didn't… I didn't mean…" Elphaba took a few steps back, looking out at the horrified faces of the crowd… and Fiyero. "I… I'm sorry!" The green woman turned on her heel and ran from the chapel, her veil falling off her head again and floating gently to the grass.

* * *

><p>Huddled under some exposed tree roots, Elphaba blankly watched the rainfall, her knees pulled up to her chest. She had already been pelted by a few drops and as the old woman had said, it did burn any of the exposed skin it touched, leaving it raw and red. What an odd thing, to be allergic to water. It had forced her to take cover here, waiting for the storm to subside.<p>

For eighteen years, she had waited for this day… and now, everything had been taken from her. Without explanation… without proper retribution… everything was gone. Now she was just a green freak who had killed her own father. Elphaba remembered his still open eyes… the look her mother had given her.

"_You killed him…"_

What had she done to deserve this curse? Offhand, Elphaba couldn't recall any mortal sin. Sure, she'd snuck out a few times, and she and Fiyero had… well… engaged in certain activities that weren't meant to be premarital. But still… was that enough to warrant… this? Killing anything she touched? Having her skin turned the color of emeralds? It wasn't fair!

"Elphaba?"

The green woman's head snapped up at the voice. "F-Fiyero?"

He was there, kneeling by the exposed roots, looking in at her. "Elphaba… what are you doing? Your family is worried about you."

"No… they're not…"

"Elphaba…"

"I killed my father! I'm… green! Look at me!"

Fiyero sighed. "It was an accident… it wasn't like you tried to kill him." He reached a hand out to her. "Please come out?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Elphaba…"

"I can't… the water burns my skin."

Fiyero looked confused at the statement, but held his umbrella out over her with a small smile.

"_Only the one who is meant for you will be able to see past your outward appearance."_

If that was true… could Fiyero touch her? Could she touch him? Perhaps there was still a chance. Slowly, Elphaba crawled out from her hiding spot, getting to her feet. Fiyero smiled slightly, taking his jacket off and putting it around her.

"Yero—" she started, her hand brushing his. Fiyero let out a yell of pain and jumped away.

"What the hell?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Damn Elphaba…"

"Fiyero, please… don't leave me alone. I'm scared."

The prince took another step back, shaking his head. "I'm sorry Elphaba… but you and I… we just can't."

"Elphaba's eyes filled with fresh tears. "Yero…"

"Look, I love you, but I'm not going to live in fear of being killed by my wife's touch! I can't do it! How would we even have children?"

"I-I don't know, but we can figure it out together… please?"

"I'm sorry… I can't." With another shake of his head, the prince turned and walked away.

"Fiyero! Fiyero, please come back! Don't leave me!"

* * *

><p>Galinda Arduenna shut her window tightly as the storm continued to rage outside. With a day full of dress shopping and hair doing, she was of course exhausted. The blonde left the window to approach her bed, taking off her robe before she slid under the blankets. Tomorrow she was back at work, and she had to be well rested to take care of others. Everyone said that she was just <em>soooo <em>good, and while the blonde took all the compliments with a smile, she wouldn't let herself develop an inflated ego. After all, it wasn't like she was the only one who worked in the Pertha Hills hospital: just the most well known.

When Galinda donned her bright pink uniform the next morning, fixing her hair under the matching cap, she smiled slightly. She had a good feeling about today.

"Good morning Galinda."

The blonde gave a smile and a small wave to Milla, who sat at the front window. She walked through the door, saying hello to an assortment of other employees before she began to greet the patients.

"Oh Mister Craig, you know you shouldn't be wandering around," she said, guiding one wandering, elderly male through the hall and back to his bed.

"Then tell those other nurses to hurry up. I'm starving," he replied.

Galinda gave him a smile. "I'll have someone bring your breakfast shortly." The blonde replaced the blanket over him before she left his room, going back to Milla at the front. "Can you make sure someone brings Mister Craig his breakfast?"

"I'm sure someone will."

"I know, but you know we can't have him wandering about as he likes to do, so please?"

Milla nodded and Galinda was about to return through the door when the sound of the front door being opened caught her attention. She turned, preparing to greet them, but a small cry came out instead.

"Please... this is the only place I have left to go..." Elphaba approached the shocked nurse, her once elegant gown now dirty and torn, stained by the rain. "Please… help me."

"I... what happened to you?" Galinda asked, doing her best to keep her voice from betraying her true feelings.

_Sweet Lurline, this woman is green!_

"Please..."

"A-all right..." Galinda moved to support the green woman, seeing as though she looked about ready to collapse.

"Don't touch me!" she shouted, jerking away.

Galinda was taken aback by the outburst. "I won't... please come with me." She watched the green woman carefully as she led her through the door and back to a hospital bed.

The second her head hit the pillow, Elphaba gave into her exhaustion, falling asleep immediately, and leaving the blonde to wonder just what in Oz's name had happened. She had just moved to take the green woman's pulse when the sound of her name being called distracted her.

Galinda left the room, catching Pfannee as she passed her in the hall, quickly saying, "Could you finish the preliminary exam for the woman in that room?"

"Sure." As Galinda continued on her way, Pfannee entered the room, her eyebrows rising in unison with surprise. The woman was green, and not with envy. Pfannee shook her head and approached the side of the bed, reaching down to gently grasp the green woman's wrist in her hand with the intent of taking her pulse.

Three seconds later, Pfannee didn't have one.

"Now you know you can't keep taking these bandages off. You have to let your wound heal."

"Code blue!"

At that, Galinda's head snapped up. She left the patient she had been attending to, rushing down the hall to find that everyone was running into the room where she'd left the green woman.

_Sweet Lurline, please don't say she came here to die!_

"What happened?" Galinda asked upon entering.

"It's Pfannee. One of the other nurses came in and found her on the floor. She's not breathing."

The blonde raised a hand to her mouth, looking down at the nurse they were currently trying (and failing) to resuscitate.

The time of death was called a mere two minutes later.

* * *

><p>It was rare for Galinda to end her workday on a depressing note, but today, she found that she could make an exception. The cause of Pfannee's death was still unknown… it was as if the life had just been sucked right out of her.<p>

The blonde peeked in on the mysterious green woman again, walking into the room silently. She looked down at her sleeping form, wondering where she had come from and what was wrong with her. After Pfannee's death, the brunette had been forgotten in the bustle. She could be dead for all Galinda knew.

_Oh I hope not._

Galinda leaned in close. Yes, the green woman was breathing.

A sudden sharp intake of breath and Galinda realized that the green woman was awake. She pulled away, looking down at her. "Hello…"

The green woman just stared at the blonde with her dark eyes, which seemed almost black in the dimly lit room.

"May I ask… why you came? Is your green skin… a diseases of some kind?"

"It's a curse…" the brunette said, looking down at her hands.

"I… can understand…" She really didn't. "Might I… check if you have a fever?" The blonde reached to feel her forehead, but the green woman jerked away.

"Don't! You can't touch me!"

"Why? Is the green contagious?"

"Y-yes! Highly, so tell everyone that they need to keep their hands off my bare skin! I just want… some help, and then I can leave!"

"All right… well tomorrow, you can tell me exactly what kind of help you want." Galinda started for the door, pausing when she reached it. "My name is Galinda… what's yours?"

The green woman didn't reply; she merely turned onto her side, pulling the blanket high. Galinda sighed before she shut out the light and departed from the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping had always come so easily to Elphaba, but on this night, that was not the case. She jerked awake, the cackling of the older woman still echoing in her mind. The green woman sat up, putting her hands to her head. It still didn't make sense… what had that woman meant, saying she was "bound to it"? What was "it" anyway, and why did it warrant her being cursed?

_Too bad the death aspect can't be used on myself…_

The green woman knew that it was dangerous to be around people. Who knew how many innocent people would die because of a simple mistake? She'd leave in the morning… after that nurse came back… what was her name again?

Galinda.

Yes, that was it. Well, she'd wait for Galinda to return and listen to what she had to say before leaving.

Neither woman had any way of knowing it, but their inability to sleep that night was something they shared. Galinda lie in her own bed, tossing and turning, the mystery of the green woman still plaguing her. The blonde had always been the shyly curious one, and with the arrival of the green woman, Galinda found that she'd never before had so many questions about one person. First off, she'd never heard of a disease that turned a person's skin green. Sure, they'd had the occasional young women come running in, crying that her finger had turned green and was about to fall off, only to be disappointed to learn that it was merely their significant others being cheap. But this… this was different.

_She doesn't want to be touched… and Pfannee died in there… is it possible that green is contagious enough to kill without leaving a trace?_

The blonde did not dress with the same joy as was the norm for her. Instead, she saw an uneasy and concerned face looking back at her in the mirror. Galinda did her best to shake the mood away as she made her way to the hospital.

"Galinda, have you heard?" Milla called upon the blonde's entering.

"Heard what?" Galinda asked, taking off her coat as she approached her friend. Milla turned the newspaper she had been reading on her desk towards the blonde, and Galinda picked it up, her eyes falling on the blaring headline.

_Tragedy Strikes Tigelaar-Thropp Wedding_

_Three days ago, Fiyero Tigelaar, Arjiki Prince of the Vinkus, was set to marry his betrothed from birth, Elphaba Thropp, who is next in line for the title of Eminent Thropp. However, when the bride-to-be showed up at the chapel, the once feeling of holy matrimony quickly changed to one of horror. Though unclear of exactly how it happened, Miss Thropp showed up with skin the color of emeralds, and yes, you read that right. Her skin had somehow become green, and to add to the ominous happenings, not a minute later, her father Frexspar Thropp collapsed without warning. He was pronounced dead at the scene. Miss Thropp fled and has not been heard from since. Her sister Nessarose prays for her safe return, but if Miss Thropp does not show up, Nessarose will be the next in line to inherit the family title. As for Master Tigelaar, he refuses to speak of the incident, and it remains a mystery if he has plans for remarriage._

Galinda set the paper down slowly. "Green skin…"

"I know! Can you imagine what poor Fiyero must be going through?" Milla turned the paper back towards herself, sighing in a way that told Galinda that she was far more concerned with Fiyero's now single status than for the actual situation or his once fiancé. But the blonde didn't have time to listen to such petty woes, for she was making her way back to the green woman's room.

"Elphaba Thropp."

The green woman looked up from where she had been staring at a newspaper in her lap, the same Galinda had just seen.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out… now all of Oz knows."

Galinda approached her bedside cautiously. "Elphaba… is this why you came here? In hopes of restoring your natural skin?"

Elphaba shook her head slowly. "The green… I could learn to live with. It's the curse that came along with it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have any flowers?"

"I… I think so. Why?"

"Could you bring me one, and a glass of water as well?"

The blonde left and soon returned, a white rose and the glass in her hands. "What is this about?"

"My father… that nurse… both died inexplicably in my presence." A pause. "You can set those down on the bed."

The blonde did, her hands shaking.

"If I were only green, I wouldn't be here. I don't really expect to be healed… I see that now, but I do want some answers. The first…" Elphaba placed the tip of her finger in the glass, just breaking the water's surface before she withdrew, and Galinda saw what looked like a minor burn. "And the second…" Upon taking a deep breath, Elphaba picked up the rose. In a matter of seconds, it wilted, the petals drying up and falling onto the blanket before the flower drooped in death. Elphaba's dark eyes locked with Galinda's sapphire ones. "Any living thing that touches me… will die."

Galinda could only stare, her heart racing. "Sweet Lurline…"

"I meant it when I said I'd been cursed."

The blonde struggled to find words. "You... this all… it can't…"

"Can't be true? You would doubt what you have seen with your own eyes?"

No… Galinda knew that she couldn't deny the overwhelming evidence, and what Elphaba had shown her. "How… how did this happen?"

"I wish to keep the details to myself, thank you."

"Well then, how am I supposed to help you?"

Elphaba didn't reply, and Galinda sighed before she moved to slip on a pair of thick wool gloves. She approached Elphaba again and the green woman eyes her warily.

"What are you doing?"

Galinda didn't reply, but took the brunette's wrist before she could protest. Elphaba waited, but Galinda didn't turn pale or collapse. Instead, she released the green woman after a few moments.

"It would appear as though only direct contact with your bare skin is lethal. As for your… allergy to water… I simply can't imagine what to do for that."

Elphaba looked down. Only direct contact with her bare skin… "I see…"

"M-Miss Thropp… I really don't know what else we can do for you. Perhaps it would be best if you returned home—"

"No! I cannot face my family… not after what I did…"

"But—"

"Galinda!"

The blonde sighed as her name was called. She couldn't ignore whoever it was, so she removed the gloves, setting them on the bedside table. "I'll be back later," she said before she left.

"Yes… but I won't be here." Elphaba swung her legs over the edge of the bed. There was nothing more for her to do here. She'd sell her engagement ring and get the money for new clothes and travel fare. There was no point in heading home for anything… she would have to start anew.

"Leaving?"

Elphaba looked up to see another, older nurse entering the room. "I can't be healed, so there's no point in wasting anyone else's time."

"Oh? You have no interest in staying at all?"

"Why would I?"

"Your case is an interesting one, one that takes time to learn how to live with. Are you sure you don't wish to remain here?"

"Why, so you can study me? I don't think so." Elphaba moved past the woman, meeting no resistance and she left the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Now Miss Thropp, I-I don't think this… issue is as bad as you—" The blonde was cut short when her eyes fell on the empty bed. She looked around the room, half expecting the green woman to be hiding, but Elphaba was nowhere to be found. With a furrowed brow, Galinda left the room, heading to the front desk. "Have you seen a green woman?"<p>

"I knew it! I knew she was green! Was that Elphaba Thropp?"

"Yes, Milla, now did she leave?"

"Oh, yeah… walked right out."

"Why didn't you stop her?"

Milla shrugged. "Figured she'd been released. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her, except for the green of course."

The blonde sighed. With Elphaba gone, Galinda doubted she'd ever see her again… she only hoped the green woman found some peace, wherever she was headed.

"Horrible Morrible wants to see you, by the way."

"You know that isn't nice to say," Galinda pointed out, but she was trying to keep from smiling.

"Well it's true."

"Did she say what about?"

Milla gave her a flat look. "Yes. She described every detail of her decision making process, and then we brushed each other's hair and gabbed about Master Tigelaar's failed marriage."

"Okay, I get it." Galinda left the front desk and made her way upstairs to where Madame Morrible's office was located. The older woman was the chief of nursing staff, making her the boss of all the lower nurses. As Milla had stated earlier, the nurses called her Horrible Morrible, but never to her face, of course. It was true that her skill and knowledge far surpassed their own, but still… she was not the easiest person to get along with. Her personality was almost a sickly sweet, and she tried far too hard to associate with the youngers.

The blonde knocked on the superior's door, entering when she heard Morrible call, "Come in."

"Galinda dear, we haven't spoken in a while. Please sit."

The blonde sat across the chief nurse, doing everything she could to keep from wringing her hands nervously. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes… I understand the one Miss Elphaba Thropp was in our care today, specifically, your care."

"Yes… she came in last night."

"And what seemed to be the problem?"

The blonde debated over telling Morrible the truth. Would Elphaba want that? And why did the blonde place so much on what the green woman thought?

_Because I feel for her._

It was true. Seeing someone whose life had been changed so drastically, and for no outwardly obvious reason… well, Galinda's heart somewhat ached for the brunette.

"Galinda?"

The blonde was brought back to the situation on hand. "W-well… the green skin was obviously the first problem. And she… um, well… she seemed to be allergic to water."

Morrible gave her an interested look. "And you think this because…?"

"When she touched water, it gave her a minor burn."

Morrible twisted her pen in her hands. "Odd… I haven't heard of such an allergy before. Anything else?"

Galinda looked down. "I… I don't think… there was."

Morrible leaned forward. "Are you sure there was nothing else?"

"Nnn…"

A long, tense pause, and then Morrible sighed. "Galinda, I understand this must be hard for you. I mean, Miss Thropp is a very special case, unlike anything that's ever come into this hospital. It would be natural for you to be… apprehensive."

"She… when she touches living things… they die."

A grin spread across Morrible's face. "Fascinating… if only she were still with us."

"Yes…"

A squeak of protest came from Morrible's chair as she leaned forward. "I think it would benefit both she and us if we managed to convince her to return. Don't you agree?"

Galinda just nodded.

"And that is why I am sending you to do just that."

The blonde's head snapped up. "Wh-what? You're sending… m-me after her?"

"Why not? She seemed to trust you enough to tell you her ailment, and you agree that we should bring her back."

"Yes, b-but I just…"

"Galinda, my dear, would I ask this of you if I thought you couldn't do it?" Morrible stood up, moving around the desk and behind Galinda's chair. "And after all, I did help you in your time of need."

The blonde looked down, doing all she could to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. A hand grabbed her shoulder in a way that should have been comforting, but instead felt like a vice, restricting her.

"When you held the lifeless body of the poor infant in your arms… I know how hard it was for you to accept the fact that it was your own inexperience that killed her."

Galinda closed her eyes, not wanting to be reminded of that day… all she'd wanted was to work in the delivery room… instead, it had been a nightmare.

"And of course, I didn't want to see you ejected from the hospital… and I'd hate for those distraught parents to find out the truth, so really, my dear, is this so much to ask?"

"N-no… I'll find her."

"Oh, how very good of you. I'll provide you with all the money you need; now go home, pack, and you'll be on your way."

* * *

><p>"I can give you about… 300 for it."<p>

"300? This is Vinkan ruby. I know this ring is worth more than that. 500 minimum."

"I have a business to run."

"And I have a life to lead, but fine, if you really don't want it, I'll take it across the street." Elphaba took the ring off the counter.

"Hold on, don't be that way. Look, I'll level with you; I'll give you 400."

"550."

"You just said 500—"

"600 sounds better, doesn't it?"

"Fine. 500."

"Thank you."

With money in hand, Elphaba headed for her next destination, which happened to be the nearest clothing store she could find. Upon entering, the green woman made her way right past the dresses, not even giving them a second glance. She couldn't afford such frivolities, not if it meant endangering other lives. Elphaba found herself in the men's section, but that was her best option, she knew. She settled on a pair of long pants, a long sleeved shirt with a hood, and a black jacket, finished off with a pair of thick boots and fingerless gloves.

"Shopping for your man?" the cashier asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"No," Elphaba replied, setting her money on the counter.

The cashier began the transaction, but upon seeing Elphaba's green withdrawing hand, she looked up, her eyes widening slightly. "You're Elphaba Thropp!"

The green woman sighed. Curse the wildfire that was gossip! "Yes, I am, but please, if you could keep your voice down."

"So you are actually green! Wow, I can't imagine! How did it happen? Did Fiyero really break up with you?"

Elphaba did her best to keep her emotions under control as she replied, "I'd rather not discuss it, so if you could just finish my transaction."

Despite Elphaba's reluctance, the woman continued to pester her with questions, all of which Elphaba avoided. When the torture finally ended, Elphaba asked, "Might I use your dressing room?"

"Sure. It's in the back."

Elphaba took the pile of clothes before she headed back to the aforementioned room, closing the door behind her. The green woman was relieved to finally remove her destroyed wedding gown, but felt a twinge of sadness. Still, this was her life now. She had to do it. Slipping into the new clothes, and pulling the hood of the shirt over her head, Elphaba left the store, meaning to deposit her dress in the nearest trash receptacle, but finding herself unable to do so. After a pause, an idea hit her and she turned, heading for her next destination.

* * *

><p>Galinda sighed as she closed her valise. Just this morning, she had been a nurse, heading in for another day of work. Now she was being employed to find a green woman whom she has just happened to run across in the hospital.<p>

_I wouldn't have to do this if Morrible didn't have leverage over me._

Another sigh. Yes that was true, but it couldn't be helped. She had to do what Morrible wanted if she wished to keep her job.

"All ready to go dear?" Morrible asked when the blonde reported back to her.

"I must admit, I have no idea where to even begin looking."

"Well that's part of the adventure." Morrible stood, handing the blonde a small satin pouch. "Now here are all the funds. Bring her back safely."

Galinda could only nod before she turned and left, taking one last look over her shoulder at the building and heaving a heavy sigh before she started for the train station. After purchasing her ticket, the blonde sat and waited for the train to arrive. She'd told her parents that Morrible had sent her off to another hospital for training, and while they were wary, of course they were happy for her. Galinda felt bad for lying, but telling the truth would have been impossible. They never would have believed her, let alone allow her to go without supervision. And if they had found about the accident... it just wouldn't do.

The sound of a shrill train whistle jerked her from her musings, and the blonde stood, picking up her valise as she headed onto the train. Upon entering, she found the car mostly empty, with just a Goat, a large Gillikinese woman, and a lonely hooded figure in the corner. Galinda took a seat by the window, only a few rows away from the person in the corner. She turned her gaze out the window as the train lurched forward and the whistle sounded again before they started moving.

Elphaba kept her gaze down, not wanting the blonde nurse to recognize her. She hated the publicness of the train, but still, the railway was the fastest way to get to the Glikkus, which Elphaba had decided was far enough away from people. She didn't pay much attention when the train came to a stop at the next station, but when a group of gossiping, giggling girls boarded their car and chose to sit in the seats right across the aisle from her, the green woman was jerked from her somber thoughts.

"Can you imagine?"

"Green skin!"

"How would you ever find clothes that didn't clash?"

This caused another giggling fit, which caught Galinda's attention. She frowned slightly, not understanding why the group had to gossip so loud, as if everyone in the car wanted to hear what they had to say. The blonde noticed that the hooded figure seemed annoyed by the girls, trying to jack knife themselves further into the corner.

"But to have it happen on your wedding day!"

"And with such a high family name."

The hooded figure finally stood, moving a few seats away and looking out the window. Galinda watched with a raised eyebrow before she turned and continued to gaze out her own window.

Elphaba could barely take it anymore. Anywhere she went, people were talking about her like it was a sport! It wasn't like she'd asked for this, or knew why it happened! And Fiyero… Elphaba pulled her knees closer to her chest. Thinking about the man who had claimed to love her… yes, it still hurt, no matter how hard she tried to ignore it

"I'll be right back," one of the gossiping girls announced before she stood and started for the back of the car. Just as she passed by Elphaba, the train lurched and the girl stumbled before falling towards the green woman. Instantly, Elphaba put her hands up, hoping that no other skin of hers was exposed. The girl fell across her lap, and Elphaba made no motion to assist her.

"Ugh, so rude," the girl said as she pushed herself up and continued walking, but that scene had been enough to not only catch Galinda's attention, but tip her off as to just who the hooded figure was. After a few moments, Galinda finally mustered up the courage to stand and slide into the seat across from the hooded passenger.

"Elphaba?"

No reply, but the person sunk further into their seat.

"I know it's you."

Still no reply.

Galinda sighed. "Fine. If you're not who I think you are, then let me shake your hand and introduce myself." The blonde reached for Elphaba's hand, but the green woman snatched it away.

"All right, fine! What do you want?" Elphaba hissed.

"I came to find you."

"So you can take me back to that hospital of yours and study me? I don't think so."

"Elphaba, please—"

"Why can't you leave me alone? What makes you think that just because you happened to be the nurse I ran into, I'm suddenly going to trust you?"

"We… I just want you to get better."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it."

"Please… I need to do this…"

"Why?"

"Please don't ask."

"Then no."

"Elphaba—"

"Unless you tell me exactly why you need me to go back with you, my answer is no."

A pause, and then Galinda said, "I'll lose my job…"

Elphaba looked at her, and let out a sigh. "I hate the guilt trip… fine, if it keeps your job."

The blonde brightened slightly. "R-really?"

"Yes, yes, but first I must take care of… business." Elphaba stood and started for the back of the train car.

Five minutes passed. Ten. When half an hour had passed, and the green woman still hadn't returned, Galinda turned in her seat, wondering if perhaps something had happened. She stood and headed towards the back, where the washroom was. Upon knocking, the door opened, and Galinda realized that Elphaba was, obviously, no longer present. The blonde had been duped and ditched.

"Ozdamnit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the green woman admitted it: leaving Galinda the way she had hadn't exactly been polite, but it was the only way to get away from her. She refused to go back to that hospital and let them study her as if she were some science experiment. There was no way in hell she'd subject herself to that sort of humiliation. So now she was in Wittica, making her way to the train station as the sun began to set. Upon reaching the station, she saw the woman behind the window turning the OPEN sign to CLOSED.

"Did the last train already leave?" Elphaba asked after hurrying to the window before the woman could draw the shades.

"That's why we're closing," the woman replied sharply before she let the shades drop with a snap.

"You have a good evening as well," Elphaba said before she turned away. People had never been this rude to her before. It was strange how a simple thing such as a skin color change could affect the way people acted towards her, as if she were some… disease.

_I suppose in a way I am._

Yes, there was a one hundred percent chance of death if anyone touched her. Still… the green woman had to admit that it was a little lonely this way… but there was nothing she could do to reverse the curse. All she could do was remove herself from the general public and keep everyone safe. With a sigh, Elphaba hopped onto the train tracks and began walking. She'd get to the Glikkus one way or another.

* * *

><p><em>The next time I see that green woman, I'm just… I'm going to… gah!<em>

Of course, Galinda didn't really know what she would do, but it made her feel slightly better thinking that she'd do something. She'd gotten off at the Settica station, knowing that Elphaba had ditched her somewhere between Frottica and Wittica. The green woman couldn't have gotten far, but as the sun began to set, Galinda found herself more and more reluctant to try and follow the tracks in the darkness. As the light faded, the blonde knew she had to give up and made her way to a small inn on the edge of Settica.

"You're lucky. We only have one room left," the innkeeper said as Galinda paid.

The blonde nodded, though she didn't feel lucky, and when she found out that the last room was over the kitchen, she felt even less lucky. Still, she knew she wasn't exactly in the position to complain, so after the innkeeper left, shutting the door behind her, Galinda set her valise on the bed with a sigh. She undid the latches and opened it, trying to keep her nicely folded clothes as neat as possible as she searched for her nightdress. Upon locating it, Galinda gave it a quick tug, releasing it from the pile. However, she also released something else, which fell to the floor with a clatter. The blonde knelt down and her gaze fell on a hypodermic needle and a small vial with a note tied around the neck.

"I didn't pack these…" she muttered as she picked them up and turned the note so she could read it.

_Just in case our "friend" gives you a little too much trouble._

Galinda recognized the clear liquid inside. "Oz… she wants me to drug Elphaba." Even though she was a nurse, and of course had given patients sedatives before, this just seemed… wrong. What Elphaba had said on the train… it seemed even truer now. The blonde considered just tossing the items, but then again, Elphaba had ditched her on the train, proving she wasn't exactly trustworthy.

_I can't base it solely off that though. After all, who wants to be studied?_

Unable to decide yes, Galinda stuffed the items back into her valise. She changed into her nightdress quickly, folded her clothes, and stashed them away, shutting the valise. The blonde slid under the covers, the mattress lumpy beneath her. The sound of clattering pots and pans drifted up from the kitchen, followed by a hearty laugh. The slamming of a door caused the blonde to jump, her heart racing. She'd never been this far from home before… at least not alone. Galinda pulled the blankets up higher as she closed her eyes, trying to block out the world as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>It surprised Elphaba how easily she was able to forgo sleep. Night had fallen over Oz, yet by the light of the moon she continued to walk along the tracks. She didn't feel terribly fatigued; it would appear that all she had read was true: the human body was more resilient than people gave it credit for. Her growling stomach reminded her that it had been some time since she'd taken in nourishment, and it occurred to the green woman that she had never gone more than twenty-four hours without food before. Even more proof right there!<p>

_Even so, I should probably try to find something…_

Elphaba hopped off the metal rail and headed towards a small grove of apple trees she'd spotted. Without thinking, the green woman reached for one of the ripe fruits, but as soon as her hand closed around it, the apple rotted in her hand just as she pulled it from the branch.

"Of course…" she muttered, dropping it. The green woman paused in thought before she gave the tree a solid kick. A few apples fell to the ground and Elphaba knelt down, attempting to use her elbows to pick one up. When she finally managed to get one, she laughed triumphantly, and then there was another pause.

_How do I get this to my mouth?_

Carefully, Elphaba sat back and transferred the fruit to between her knees. The green woman leaned forward and took a bite, only to spit it out moments later.

"Come on!"

So now she knew: fruit would rot in her mouth as well. With a sigh, Elphaba stood and made her way back to the tracks, hopping back on and continuing her midnight walk.

* * *

><p>Even though she was invited to stay for breakfast, Galinda politely refused, choosing to instead take some fruit and a bagel for the road. As she left the inn, she wondered if Elphaba had been walking the whole night. The green woman was probably miles away by now, and Galinda didn't know how she'd track her down this time. Even so, she decided that the Settica train station was her best bet. Upon arrival, she found that the first train was due to arrive in about a minute or so. While she waited, the blonde pondered which ticket to buy: should she change stops at Dixxi House, or continue on towards the Glikkus?<p>

_Well, changing at Dixxi House would take me to Shiz… and that's where the railway ends. Elphaba wouldn't go towards the Emerald City… would she?_

It didn't seem characteristic of her, but again, Galinda didn't know her terribly well. The sound of a train whistle told her that the locomotive had arrived, so she stood and as she did, she caught a glimpse of green on the platform just across the tracks. Their eyes met, and it would appear that the other person recognized Galinda as well because after a short, "Oh, crap," they took off running.

"Elphaba!" Galinda was about to jump across the tracks when the train came in, causing her to jump back. The blonde ran around the front of the train, descending the platform steps and chasing after the hooded woman, knowing she must be a sight with her valise bumping clumsily against her leg as she ran. "Elphaba!"

* * *

><p><em>Crap!<em>

Elphaba vaulted over a bench as she ran, hearing the blonde behind her. Why couldn't she get away from this woman? Ozdamn!

"Elphaba, please!"

"Go away! Leave me alone!"

"Can't we talk?"

"Why are you obsessed with me?"

"I just—"

"I don't want your help! I just want to be left alone!"

The chase continued, and Elphaba wished that she was in, or a least near Red Sand because at least then, she'd be able to escape within the outskirts of the Great Gillikin Forest.

"Elphaba!"

The green woman glanced over her shoulder at the blonde, and when she looked forward again, she found herself face-to-face with a hay cart. Before she could think, the brunette threw herself into a slide underneath it, emerging unscathed on the other side where she continued running.

Not as daring as the green woman, Galinda waited for the cart to pass, and after it had, she saw with dismay that Elphaba was already becoming smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew. With a sigh, the blonde turned and headed back towards the station. At least she knew now where Elphaba was headed. To Red Sand it was, and no changing at Dixxi House.

Panting, Elphaba paused, hunched over slightly. She knew she had lost the blonde a ways back, but she had continued to run, determined never to be found. But Elphaba knew she couldn't run all the way to the Glikkus. A whistle soon answered that question, and as the train passed by, Elphaba managed to jump onto the back of the caboose, pulling herself up over the railing. She'd buy a ticket at Red Sand and ride the train to its last stop. And from there… well, she'd find a way to make a life for herself in the wilderness of the Glikkus.

As the sun set on another day in Oz, the train stopped in Traum for the night, seeing as from there it was a nonstop trip to the Glikkus. Elphaba liked it out here. It was away from people and quiet, so unlike the Colwen Grounds, where people were always bustling about and fussing over her. As Elphaba lay in a small field of poppies gazing up at the stars, she reflected on her old life, which seemed to be so long ago. Had she really been such a spoiled young woman? She never fancied herself that way, but now that she thought about it… she'd always gotten what she wanted, hadn't she? An expansive, private library… a Vinkan prince… Elphaba sat up.

"Dear Oz, I was spoiled. But I… I never asked for any of those things, they just… happened."

A cackle caught her attention, and the brunette turned, her eyes widening slightly.

"Coming to a revelation, Miss Thropp?"

"You… you did this to me." Elphaba got to her feet.

It was the old woman, and this time she was sitting cross-legged on a mule, backwards.

"Still holding a grudge?"

"A grudge? You turned me green and anything I touch dies! I have a right to—"

"You can't escape out here."

"Don't tell me what I can do!" Elphaba lunged for the old woman, only to have to the mule move a few paces forward and the green woman was sent crashing to the ground.

"Miss Thropp, I explained this all to you before: you are bound to it. No matter where you go, it will follow. This is your curse."

Elphaba stood angrily, ignoring the grass that died under her fingers. "And what the hell does that mean?"

"You really don't know? What a pitiful child…"

Her fists clenched angrily, Elphaba spat, "Why don't come off that high horse, err… mule, and we'll see who's pitiful!" The green woman made to touch the animal, but received a solid kick to the chest, which sent her sprawling back onto the ground.

"If you wish to know so badly, ask your mother. She should shed some light on the subject," the old woman said as Elphaba got to her feet with a groan, a hand to her chest. "The more you fight it, the stronger it becomes."

Before the brunette could question her further, the old woman and her mule were gone in a sudden fog. Elphaba took a few steps back, looking down. She didn't want to believe that what the old woman had said was true, but… what if it was? As much as she didn't want to go back and confront her family, if it meant getting rid of this curse, or at least finding out what this "connection" was… well, she had to take that chance.

_But the Colwen Grounds are so far from here… and the Madeleines are rumored to be impassable by wagon._

So it would seem that she would again have to walk.

_Well… unless I somehow find a horse… but wait. Can I even ride a horse?_

It was not a question of skill, merely could she ride a horse without killing the poor creature? There was only one way to find out, unfortunately, so the green woman headed into the nearby tavern. She approached the bar and sat, choosing to look at her twisting fingers instead of any patrons.

"What's your poison?" the bartender asked.

"I don't want a drink. I just want a horse."

"Going somewhere?"

"Obviously."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, but then said, "Well, if it's a horse you want, I suggest talking to that group over there." He motioned towards a group of men sitting at a table. "Be careful though. They aren't exactly the friendliest bunch."

"Noted." Elphaba stood and made her way over to the table.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" one man said, grinning.

"I heard you were the group to see about a horse?"

"If by horse you mean—"

"I assure you, by horse I mean nothing other than the animal, preferably for transport."

The man's grin slid, but only for a second. "Well, I might have a horse I'm willing to give up. What do you have as… suitable compensation?"

The green woman did not like where this was headed, but she had to keep her cool, so she replied, "I have money."

"Anything else? Pretty woman like you… perhaps you'd like to show me the rest of that green skin?" He reached for her hand, but Elphaba quickly pulled it away.

"I will pay you, and that is all. Either you will accept it or you won't, but I do not have the time or patience for games."

The man stood, his grin almost gone. "Well, follow me and we'll see if you have adequate payment." He departed from the bar, and Elphaba followed, knowing that if he did try anything funny, at least she had the best defensive technique, though she didn't exactly wish to use it.

He led her around the side of the tavern to a small overhang, where her eyes fell on a tall black stallion. "Here it is. Now what type of payment did you say you were using?"

"I have made myself clear. I will pay you in money and money only."

The man sidled closer and Elphaba took a step back. "But that's so… boring. Wouldn't you rather pay me in… something else? It's not like you wouldn't gain anything either."

"All I wish to 'gain' is a horse."

"Come on. Stop trying to fight it." He reached for and Elphaba jerked away.

"Don't touch me."

"Don't be so serious."

"I'm warning you—"

"What are you going to do? Kill me?" The man grabbed her wrist at this point, pushing up the glove as he did so. Three seconds later, he was on the ground, dead.

"Yeah," Elphaba sighed. "That." Ozdamnit! Why did people always insist on touching her when she specifically told them not to?

"I hope you're not planning on doing that to me."

Elphaba turned towards the voice and was surprised to see the horse looking at her.

"I, um… are you… a Horse?"

"You noticed. Yes, I am, but I prefer to hide it."

The green woman approached, careful not to touch him. "Do… do you have a name?"

"Now that's a question I haven't heard in quite some time. My name is Serlock. And you?"

"Elphaba… listen, I realize you're a Horse, and that does somewhat change the situation—"

"You wanted to ride me."

"That was my intention."

Serlock chuckled softly, or whatever sound a Horse would make. "Well, where would we be headed?"

"The Colwen Grounds, across Munchkinland."

"And through the Madeleines."

"Yes…"

Serlock paused in thought before saying, "Well, if you could be so kind as to untie my reins from this pole. It's very difficult with hooves, as I'm sure you can imagine."

The green woman did as he asked and the two stepped out into the night air.

"Serlock, you have to understand… I have this curse. If my bare skin touches you… it will kill you."

"Then I suppose we'll have to be careful."

Elphaba smiled slightly before she climbed up onto his back, being sure to only touch the leather saddle. "So we're off then?"

"We're off."

* * *

><p>Having to spend yet another night in a dingy inn was not exactly something Galinda was looking forward to. It occurred to her that even if she did make it into the Glikkus, how would she find Elphaba? The green woman would obviously not want to be found, and tracking her would be next to impossible.<p>

A breeze blew through the room and Galinda shivered. She sat up, noticing that the window was open. Hadn't she closed it earlier? With a shrug, the blonde stood, walking over and shutting it.

"Miss Galinda is it?"

The blonde froze, turning around slowly and finding an older woman sitting on the bed. "Who… how…"

"Do not worry about such questions. You are looking for Miss Thropp, yes?"

"You know Elphaba?"

"Our paths have crossed more than once."

The blonde took a step back. "Did you… put the curse on her? Oh, Oz, are you here to put one on me? I'm sorry for whatever I did, please don't turn me green or any other color!"

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "Miss Galinda, I am not here to place a curse on you. I don't go around cursing people for sport."

"Then why did you do it to Elphaba?"

"I have no grudge against Miss Thropp or her family, and it was not my choice. It was the will of the one she is bound to."

"A-and who is that?"

The old woman just smiled. "You are most likely wondering why I have come to you. I know you are searching for her, but you won't find her in the place she was originally headed."

"She's… not going to the Glikkus? But—"

"She has gone home to find answers."

"Wh-why are you telling me this?"

"As I said, you're searching for her, but for more than the reason you believe."

"What does that mean?"

The old woman did not reply, and at that moment, the window burst open and a harsh wind blew through. Galinda covered her head with her arms for protection and when the wind died, she looked up to see that the old woman was gone. Now the blond had so many questions. How did that woman know she was looking for Elphaba? And what did that last comment mean?

Shakily, Galinda climbed back into bed, pulling the blankets high, but her eyes remained wide, and falling asleep that night was difficult.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this isn't too difficult for you?"

"Do not doubt my prowess. I have been across these mountains before."

Elphaba gripped the reins a little tighter as she peered over the edge of the cliff, seeing nothing but a fatal drop. A knot formed in her stomach and she forced herself to look forward again. "About how long will it take us to reach the Colwen Grounds?"

"In a hurry?"

"Well… I just have important business to attend to at home."

A pause, and then, "I do not mean to pry, but tell me: I have heard rumors of a woman named Thropp who was cursed? Are the Thropps not from the Colwen Grounds?"

Elphaba sighed. "You heard correctly. I am Elphaba Thropp, and yes… this green skin is my curse. Earlier, when that man grabbed me and then died… that is part of my curse as well."

"I see… I apologize. It seems as though it is an awful burden to bear."

"Yes… but it's mine… and hopefully after speaking with my family, I can finally get some answers."

* * *

><p>Having slept fitfully that night, with visions of the old woman haunting her, Galinda woke early, her thoughts already troubled. Why would that woman want her to find Elphaba? It didn't make any sense. And what was this about Elphaba going home? Where was she even from?<p>

_Thropp… Thropp… the Thropps are from… the Colwen Grounds, which is in…_

Munchkinland. The blonde realized that this altered her travel plans. To get to Munchkinland, she'd have to change at Dixxi House, take a carriage through the Emerald City, and then into Munchkinland.

_All I can do is hope that I arrive before Elphaba takes off again._

* * *

><p>"I still think it's wrong."<p>

"Nessa, my dear, you have too kind a heart at times."

The brunette glared at her mother's back. "She's your daughter!"

"She killed your father."

"I doubt it was on purpose. You saw her; she was just as scared and confused as everyone else, if not more."

Melena sighed. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having with her middle child. "Of course I wish things were different. I miss her too… but what else can we do? She ran, and didn't come back." She sighed again. "I can't believe this is happening to our family…"

Nessa sighed as well. "Father's funeral is in a few days… she should be here…"

"We can't exactly invite her, now can we?"

"Mother, please don't try to make this into a joke."

"How else can we cope with this?"

"Face on! Elphaba is gone, and she should be home!"

"Getting angry with me and shouting won't bring her back."

The brunette turned her gaze angrily, looking away.

Melena looked back at her daughter. "All we can do is wait, Nessa. Just wait for her to come home…"

* * *

><p>In just shy of a week, Elphaba found herself in the familiar surroundings of the Colwen Grounds. She slid of Serlock's back, looking at the now imposing grandeur of the estate.<p>

"I shall wait for you," the Horse said.

"You've already brought me this far. You don't need to—"

"Elphaba, we are friends now. I will wait."

The green woman smiled slightly before she approached her former home. The doors were most likely locked, so Elphaba made her way around the side, her eyes falling on the wall of roses and vines that crept up along the stones.

"Guess it has to be done…" she muttered before she started climbing, wincing when the thorns dug into her hands. She supposed it was revenge for killing them. Upon reaching the top, Elphaba pulled herself through the open window, landing in a heap on the floor and waking the person in the bed.

Nessa sat bolt upright at the noise, looking over the side of her bed. She almost didn't believe her eyes. "E-Elphaba?"

"Nessa, shh!" the green woman said, standing up.

"You came home…"

"Yes… I need to speak with our mother."

"She isn't exactly… happy with you."

"I figured that much. I did kill our father, after all."

"Elphaba… how did this happen to you?"

Elphaba sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting down, knowing that if she sat on the bed, her sister would feel inclined to lean on her and that would end up badly for them both. "I wish I knew exactly…"

"Well, what happened after you went outside? I know you didn't leave the chapel… well, like this."

The green woman looked down at her hands. "I ran into Fiyero outside… my veil blew away, so I went after it. When I went into the woods… I ran into this old woman. She did this to me…"

"But why?"

"I don't know… she told me to ask Mother… so here I am."

Nessa looked down. "Is that the only reason you came home? Because of some old woman?"

"No…" Elphaba reached for her sister, but caught herself, withdrawing her hand. "I miss you all… I just… couldn't face you after what happened at the chapel."

"What did happen? One minute, Father was fine, and the next…"

"It's… part of the curse. Anything I touch… dies."

"Oh, Elphaba… I'm sorry."

"I just need to talk to Mother… and hopefully that will straighten things out."

"She isn't exactly… up to talking, what with Father's funeral coming up tomorrow…"

"Tomorrow?" Elphaba looked down.

"Elphaba… you should attend."

"I'm the reason he's dead, Nessa. I can't…"

"He was our father!"

"We wouldn't be having a funeral if it weren't for me!" The green woman covered her face with her hands. "I should be married right now… instead the man I loved can't even look at me."

"You… ran into Fiyero?"

"After I fled from the wedding… he found me… but when he discovered just what the curse entailed… he left."

The younger Thropp looked down, wishing there was something she could say to console her sister. "Elphaba, I… I don't know… what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Nessie. This is my life now… and I'll have to find a way to live with it. Is our mother asleep?"

"I don't know. She stays up late sometimes… other times she just lays in bed. Without father, she seems lost."

Elphaba stood, replacing the chair at the desk. "We'll see then…" She started form the room.

"Elphaba… please come tomorrow."

The green woman paused, not replying before she left, closing the door after her. She made her way down the hall, gently opening the slightly ajar door at the end of the hall. She had expected to find her mother alone in bed.

Instead she found her mother doing… less than modest things with someone else.

"You promised that you'd stop this!" Elphaba said before she could stop herself. Of course the green woman had known of her mother's infidelity… but so soon after her father's death?

"Elphaba?" Her mother sounded confused and almost appalled.

The green woman turned and stalked from the room, ready to grab her mother's lover and kill him.

_I shouldn't be thinking like this. I shouldn't want to use my curse willingly._

But it was just so frustrating!

"Elphaba!"

The green woman didn't stop. She was almost to the front door.

"Elphaba Maureen Thropp, you stop and look at me right now!"

There it was. Her mother had used her full name. Now she was in trouble. The green woman turned, all but glaring at the woman in front of her. "What?" she growled.

Her mother was trying to modestly cover herself up with a robe, and somewhat failing. "Now don't be upset with me."

"Don't be upset? Mom, we've been down this road before! And now… Father's dead and you… I can't do this. I can't keep your secrets!"

"You know your father was not entirely faithful either."

"That doesn't excuse your behavior!"

"What would you have me do? Remain lonely? Pretend I was content with my marriage?"

Elphaba shook her head, trying to arrange her thoughts. "I just can't understand you… I should have known we'd go down this road again."

"Don't start with me. You're the reason for all this."

"Me?"

"You killed your father!"

"It was an accident! For all I know, you were happy about that because now you can sleep around all you want!"

Melena snapped and slapped her daughter across the face, feeling a strange surge of… something throughout her body as she did so.

Elphaba recoiled, jumping back. She glared at her mother. "You're the reason for this…."

"Oh, am I?"

"Tell me about my birth. What happened that day?"

Melena froze. "I… I don't… remember."

"Don't lie to me! I need to know!"

"Why do you need to know something as ancient as that?"

"Because it could be the key to unlocking my curse!"

"Well I don't remember, all right? I was too drunk… and your father was off preaching somewhere or other. I had midwives, and we had to move somewhere for safety reasons, and that's all I know."

"Where did you go?"

"I told you, I don't remember!"

"Well think harder! Push past that intoxicated cloud you're always lingering in and try to recall what happened! This is my life we're talking about!"

"I can't help you! If I could remember, don't you think I'd tell you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore… you've lied so many times…"

"Elphaba…" Melena's voice grew the tiniest bit softer. "It wasn't like I lied to hurt you. I did what I could to protect you three."

"And look where we are. Living in a convoluted web of lies… well I can't do it anymore. Unless you decide to tell me the truth about my birth… I have no reason to stay." Elphaba turned back around, her hand coming to grasp the doorknob.

"If you walk out that door, don't expect to be welcomed back."

Elphaba paused, wondering if she was ready to abandon to the only place she'd known as home.

_I can't live like this._

The green woman opened the door and walked out.

"Don't come back! Do you hear me?" Even as she shouted those words, Melena felt sadness wash over her, and tears started down her face. "Don't you dare come back!"

* * *

><p>Nessa noticed that her mother was especially solemn the next day, her lips pressed so tightly together that they almost disappeared into a straight line.<p>

"Did… you speak with Elphaba?" the brunette finally ventured to ask.

"Your sister will not be mentioned again. She has chosen her own path… and it doesn't include us."

"B-but—"

"No. Come, we need to leave now or we'll be late." Melena supported her crippled daughter as they walked down the stairs, meeting Turtle Heart and Shell waiting on the couch. "We're leaving."

As Shell took over the job of helping his sister, Turtle Heart approached Melena. "I heard you and Elphaba fighting last night."

"She's caught us one too many times… but she needs to learn her place."

"Perhaps we are the ones in the wrong."

Melena shook her head. "No."

The Quadling didn't look convinced, but he followed Melena out of the house and into the awaiting carriage.

* * *

><p>Elphaba pulled her hood lower as she and Serlock drew closer to the chapel. She eyed those entering warily as the Horse stopped.<p>

"So many people…"

"Too large of a crowd for you?"

Elphaba sighed. "Of course I don't want to kill anyone else… but I also don't want to be noticed."

Serlock chuckled. "That isn't entirely easy in your case."

"Thank you for reminding me." Elphaba dismounted, her fists clenching and unclenching nervously. "I… I'll be back shortly."

Serlock nodded. "I will be here."

As the green woman approached the church, every step felt like a death march, and she realized that it very well could be. Elphaba entered through the open door, feeling a sort of presence come over her. She shrugged it off, choosing to stand in a darkened corner and observe the service from back there, as it was just beginning.

The service was nice, and she had to admit, it did her father justice. As the service was ending, and the coffin went past, the family began to follow. Elphaba turned, heading for a side door, hoping to get there before they noticed her. She was just about to congratulate herself on a job well done (after all, she had gone unnoticed) when a voice called, "Fabala!"

Elphaba froze and turned slightly, catching herself too late and realizing she'd just shown familiarity.

Shell broke free before his mother or Turtle Heart could stop him and ran towards his eldest sister with the full intent to hug her. After all, she had disappeared without so much as a goodbye. "Fabala!"

Elphaba turned, only to see Shell running at her. She inhaled sharply. "Shell, stop! Don't touch me!" she practically screamed, jumping back against the wall.

Her brother slowed to a stop, a confused look crossing his face. "But… but…"

"Don't… I don't want to hurt you…"

Shell's bottom lip quivered and he would have said more, but at that moment, Melena approached, putting an arm out to keep her son back. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"I have a right to—"

"You killed your father; you are the reason for this. You don't have any right."

Elphaba wished her mother didn't hate her, and she had just opened her mouth to say so when her mother put a hand up, stopping her.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I suspected you'd be coming… so I took the liberty of calling the Emerald City guards."

At that, several emerald clad guards entered, brandishing their weapons, bayonet's pointed at the green woman.

"You set me up…?" Elphaba said, almost unable to believe it.

"I am sorry… but it had to be done." Melena picked Shell up. "You're a murderer… and you will be treated as one."

Elphaba glared at her mother's retreating back before she turned her attention to the approaching guards.

"Put your hands on your head," one said.

The green woman knew she was cornered… everything had taken such a drastic turn. Her eyes fell on a tall nearby candelabra and before she could think otherwise, she grabbed it, holding it in both hands as a sort of weapon.

"Do not make this harder on yourself."

As her response, Elphaba swung at the nearest guard, catching him unaware and causing him to stumble back. Another tried to advance, and Elphaba caught his bayonet with the candelabra, forcing him back. She would have swung again, but another guard ran forward, catching her by surprise and practically kicking her out the door behind her. Elphaba hit the ground, rolling a few times before she stood, ready to fight just as a bullet hit the brass in her hands. The green woman dropped the makeshift weapon, startled.

"Enough fooling around," the captain said, approaching, and Elphaba recognized him right away.

"Fiyero…"

"Elphaba Thropp, you're under arrest for the murder of Frexspar Thropp."

"Yero please… you know it was an accident! Please don't do this to me!"

The prince did not allow himself to be swayed as he approached, forcing her hands behind her back and cuffing her, careful not to touch her skin the whole time.

"I am bound by the law," was his only reply. "Now start moving."

* * *

><p>Galinda emerged from her carriage, stumbling a little as she forced her legs to wake up and remember how to function. Her eyes fell on the congregation of guards, who appeared to be marching a newly arrested prisoner to the awaiting carriage.<p>

"You know it was an accident!"

The blonde recognized that voice. Just before the green woman was shoved into the carriage, her dark, pleading eyes met Galinda's sapphire ones. The nurse's breath caught in her throat in that moment… and then Elphaba was gone, and the carriage departing for the Emerald City.

"Elphaba…"

"So you know her?"

The blonde turned at the voice, surprised to find a horse, err… Horse looking over her shoulder.

"I… y-yes… somewhat…"

He nodded. "She and I had been traveling for a while, and from what I've gleaned… this arrest does not seem warranted."

"No… it doesn't."

"Shall we go after her then?"

"Wha—you and me?"

"Well, it would be easier for someone with opposable thumbs."

The blonde looked down, her brain trying to process how quickly things were moving yet again. Finally, she said, "All right… after Elphaba we go."

* * *

><p>Sitting across from the man she'd once called fiancé, Elphaba felt nothing but hatred. "How much?"<p>

Fiyero looked at her. "What?"

"How much did my mother pay you to do this?"

"She didn't pay me anything. This is my job."

"She set me up! Do you really think it's right to arrest me for something I had no intention of doing?"

"We have a word for that. It's called manslaughter."

"I can't believe you! You really are a shallow jackass."

Fiyero would have hit her, but he'd learned from last time. "I told you why it wouldn't work out."

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it. Admit it: I'm not pretty anymore."

"Elphaba—"

"Admit it, you bastard!"

"Fine! You disgust me! The green skin, the allergy to water, and the death touch are all turn-offs! I'm sorry this happened to you, but don't expect me to sacrifice my life for you."

Elphaba looked down, fighting to hold back her tears. "But that's what marriage is…"

"Well I have news for you: we were never married. The words 'I do' never left our mouths." The prince paused. "And I noticed you already got rid of the ring."

"I had to. I needed the money to survive, which no one seemed to care about."

"You ran!"

"What else could I do?"

Fiyero shook his head, looking out the window. "We're done, so shut up before I do it for you."

Elphaba bit back her angry words and looked away, hurt but refusing to show it.

_I will not cry. Not in front of you._


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba knew that there had once been a time when Fiyero was kind and gentle towards her. That was one of the things that had attracted her to him in the first place. But, as he roughly shoved her into an empty cell, the green woman found that those times were becoming harder to remember. As he closed and locked the door, Elphaba turned to glare at him angrily.

"Don't give me that. You're just lucky that your… condition keeps you from having any cellmates."

"What happened to you, Yero? Do you really hate me for this?"

Fiyero sighed. "I never hated you… I just wish you could see this from my perspective."

Elphaba didn't reply, knowing that if he could do the same, they wouldn't be in this predicament. The prince left and Elphaba sat on the cot with a sigh, looking around the cold room. She wrapped her arms around herself, holding back a sob.

_Not here… I won't break here either._

That night found Elphaba curled up tightly under the coarse blanket, trying to keep her thoughts on something, _anything _other than where she was and the circumstances that surrounded it. That proved to be much more difficult than she anticipated. As Elphaba wondered why her mother suddenly hated her (besides the obvious), she drifted slowly into a fitful sleep.

_Back in the woods. Elphaba found herself chasing her veil again, but just before she could catch it, it disappeared, and she heard a cackle behind her. She turned to find the old woman grinning at her._

"_Why did you do this to me?"_

"_This was chosen for you."_

_As Elphaba made to advance on the old woman, a suddenly blast of hot wind drove her back. When she lowered her arms, she found herself staring into a pair of red eyes. They narrowed, and another blast of hot air hit her as the creature snorted. She heard a growl, whish was soon followed by a roar, and an open mouth full of sharp teeth—_

Elphaba sat up with a gasp, the roar fading away. She put a hand to her head, feeling a slight burn and realizing that she'd broken out in a cold sweat. Elphaba used the blanket to wipe the sweat away before lowering it.

"What… what was that?" she muttered. A dream… but it hadn't entirely felt like one. She recognized the old woman, of course, but the creature with the red eyes… it didn't look like anything she'd ever seen before.

Footsteps caught her attention, and she looked up to see Fiyero standing at her cell, looking particularly unhappy. "Get up. You're leaving."

"Wh-what?" Elphaba stood, not sure if she should believe him.

The captain unlocked the cell door and slid it open. Elphaba eyed him suspiciously as she left the cell.

"Don't think I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart. She bailed you out," Fiyero said, gesturing with his head.

Elphaba followed the motion, and what she saw slightly surprised her. "Galinda?"

The blonde nurse colored lightly, but she said, "I know… it was an accident… so can we please talk… without you running this time?"

Elphaba sighed, but followed the blonde out to where Serlock was waiting. "I won't make you carry us both… so I'll walk," the green woman said after Galinda had mounted.

"Elphaba… promise you won't run again?" the blonde said after they started walking.

"I can't make any promises."

"You owe me."

Elphaba shot her a glare. "I owe you nothing. You bailed me out for your own intentions, not because you really believed in my innocence."

Galinda looked down. "Please don't say it like that… I don't think you're guilty like they say."

"Yet you're still taking me back to that hospital… trusting that I'll continue to go willingly."

"You know Master Fiyero will go after you if you run again…" A pause. "I'm sorry… I can't imagine how this must hurt."

Elphaba's hands formed fists, but she kept her gaze ahead, refusing to answer.

* * *

><p>After a few days of travel and tense conversation, the two reached the train stop at Shiz.<p>

"You needn't feel obligated to stay any longer. You've done so much for us already," Elphaba said to Serlock as Galinda went to buy the tickets.

"You are headed to the Pertha Hills… we will see if perhaps my wanderings take me there," the Horse replied. He glanced at Galinda. "Elphaba… do not be so quick to judge and dismiss her… she does not bear any ill will towards you."

Elphaba glanced towards the blonde before she looked down. "She wants to take me back to that hospital, where I am to be studied…"

"Only because she must."

The green woman sighed. "Well… I suppose we'll see."

"Are you ready?" Galinda asked, approaching the two.

"Yes…" Elphaba took her ticket carefully from the blonde, glancing back at Serlock once more before she boarded the train, Galinda behind her. Once on board, Elphaba jack-knifed herself into the corner, pulling her hood up.

"Are you going to sulk the entire time?" Galinda asked.

"I have a right to sulk."

The blonde sighed. "Elphaba… you came to the hospital looking for help… and now we're trying to give you that help. Why are you fighting so hard?"

"Because I don't want to be studied or experimented on. I am still a person, curse or not. Do you understand that?"

"Of course I do… and no one's going to experiment on you."

Elphaba looked back out the window. "I hope you're telling the truth…"

* * *

><p>After they changed at Dixxi House and headed for the next stop the following morning, Galinda ventured to ask, "Did you… did you find any answers at home?"<p>

Elphaba looked at her. "How did you know of my intentions in the Colwen Grounds?"

Galinda looked down at her hands. "When I was following you… an old woman came to my room at an inn. She said… she put the curse on you… and told me you went home."

Elphaba's eyes narrowed. "Why would she go to you? I don't understand what I did to deserve this."

"She said… it was because of the one you were bound to."

"Well I don't know what the hell that means because my mother didn't tell me anything!" Elphaba looked out the window. "You saw what happened to me… that was her doing."

The blonde felt her heart suddenly ache for the green woman, and she wished she could take her hand. "I'm sorry this is happening to you… you don't deserve it."

* * *

><p>As they drew closer to Pertha Hills, Elphaba grew less comfortable with the idea of returning. After they passed Wittica, she said, "I don't know… if I can keep my word."<p>

"Please don't run now. I really didn't enjoy chasing you last time."

"And you think I did? This is my life!"

Galinda looked down, clutching her dress. "It's mine too…" she said softly.

"What… what does that mean?"

"If I don't do this… I'll lose my job… and I can't rely on my parents to always catch and support me…"

Elphaba looked at the nurse in front of her with a sigh. "It must be nice… to have such a willing and supportive family."

"Y-yes… which is why I need to show them I'm independent."

The green woman crossed her arms. She'd always been independent, but her parents had also done so much for her… they'd even arranged her marriage. Still… while it had been nice, she'd always felt somewhat… was it trapped? Confined? Stifled? In any case, how could she push that on someone else?

"Fine… I'll stay."

Galinda looked at her, almost surprised. "Thank you…"

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad to see that Miss Elphaba has finally returned to us safely," Morrible said as the two entered the hospital. "We were so worried after you just left us like that."<p>

"Yes, you were so worried that no one thought to stop me," Elphaba retorted. "Now why did you send someone to retrieve me? What further 'help' do you think you can give me?"

"Patience, Miss Thropp. Now please, come with me."

Elphaba gave Galinda a look, but the blonde looked down as the two followed the chief nurse.

"Please, sit," Morrible said, gesturing to the bed. The green woman sat, still somewhat suspicious. "Now, your allergy to water is the first thing we can address… obviously it burns you upon touching your skin… but can you drink it?"

"I don't want to risk burning my internal organs trying to find out."

"Not even a few drops?"

Elphaba gave her a flat look. "How would you like to drink fire and see if it burns you?"

Morrible's smile faltered the tiniest bit, but she hardly let it show. "I see your point. Well, that's all right… we'll just have to find another way then, won't we?"

A few hours of questioning later, and per Morrible's request, Elphaba was set up in a room for the night. As the chief nurse made her way back to her office, she considered how to crack the tough mystery that was Elphaba Thropp. The green woman had been very resistant to everything, and Morrible was no closer to getting any answers than when Elphaba had first arrived.

"You asked to see me?"

Morrible looked up to see Galinda standing in the doorway.

"Yes, come in my dear."

The blonde stepped in and Morrible sat, folding her hands. "Now, you said that Miss Thropp was under arrest when you found her?"

"Yes… her… curse accidentally killed her father, and they accused her of murder."

"I see… well, in any case, you have brought safely back. Very good work."

"Thank you…" Galinda mumbled, looking down. "You're not… going to… experiment on her… are you?"

"Now my dear Galinda, whatever gave you that idea? We want nothing but to help Miss Thropp get better. That is all."

Galinda nodded before she left, and Morrible paused in thought for a few moments before she pulled out a piece of paper and began writing.

* * *

><p>"I don't feel like eating."<p>

"Elphaba, please don't be like this."

The green woman scowled at the blonde, who was still holding the breakfast tray in her hands. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"You don't even want to be comfortable?"

"I am fine."

"You haven't eaten in a while, now eat this!"

"Well, I can't eat fruit, okay? It rots in my mouth…"

Galinda set the tray on the bedside table, picking up the bowl of oatmeal and holding it out to the green woman. "Please eat?"

Elphaba made the mistake of looking at the blonde, and she sighed, carefully taking the bowl. "Only because you won't leave me alone." The green woman picked up the spoon and began eating.

"Thank you…"

Silence.

"When can I leave?" Elphaba asked.

"I… I don't know… but it shouldn't be much longer…"

"You don't know that for sure."

"You would rather me lie to you?"

Elphaba didn't reply, but set the empty bowl on the tray. "I'd rather be left alone."

Galinda nodded and stood, but before she could leave, Morrible entered.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're awake Miss Thropp," she said. "Now that we've finished all the preliminary questions, I believe we can begin running tests."

"What kind of tests?" Elphaba asked, crossing her arms.

"Just to help us fully understand your… condition."

The green woman wasn't entirely convinced, and she looked away.

"Galinda dear, go and fetch the blood kit," Morrible said. The blonde nurse nodded before she left, and Morrible approached the green woman's bed. "Now, I heard that you had a little bit of… trouble with the Wizard's guards."

"And you think I'm guilty too?"

"Of course not. You can't help it if your… condition affected someone else. You didn't plan it. So I took the liberty of writing a letter to the Wizard himself, explaining the whole situation. I'd be surprised if after reading it, he didn't grant you a pardon."

Elphaba couldn't help but stare. "Why would you do that? What do you gain from keeping me here?"

"Miss Thropp, I am not out to 'gain' anything. I just want you to get better, and that is all."

"Forgive me, but I don't entirely believe that."

"I can understand your suspicions, but I hope that you do change your mind as we continue through this… process."

At that moment, Galinda returned with the kit in her hand. She approached Elphaba, tourniquet in hand. "Extend your arm please." Elphaba did, and the blonde tied the tourniquet. She picked up the needle and her eyes met Elphaba's as the needle entered her skin. The green woman didn't flinch or make a single noise, but held her gaze steady through the entire blood drawing. Finally, Galinda removed the needle and began packing up the kit.

"Now, as for the other… side effect of your curse… it would be helpful to determine if dead skin has the same effect as skin on your body."

"You're not going to cut out pieces of me," Elphaba said. She looked at the blonde nurse. "You said no experiments, and that's exactly what's going on!"

Galinda looked down, ashamed.

Elphaba swung her legs over the side of the bed. "I'm not going to be a part of this anymore. I'm out."

Morrible could tell that she was about to lose her test subject. "Miss Thropp, if you leave, you will be arrested."

"If they find me." Elphaba stood and started from the room.

"I would advise against this," Morrible said, moving in front of her.

Elphaba glared at her. "You can't keep me here."

"Oh, but I can, and I'm afraid that I will."

The green woman was about to reply when she felt a sharp prick in her arm. She looked down to see Morrible extracting a needle from her elbow. Elphaba's vision started to go blurry, and her balance suddenly left her. The green woman fell back, clutching the bed sheets for support. She could see Morrible approaching… and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Galinda couldn't hold back a gasp when Elphaba collapsed, almost unable to believe the sudden cruelty of the chief nurse.<p>

"Don't touch her!" Morrible said when Galinda knelt beside the fallen Thropp.

"You drugged her…"

"She was a liability. We need to study her. Her case is unlike anything we've ever seen. Think of what we could do for this hospital with her…"

Galinda looked back down at Elphaba, starting to wish she'd never brought her back to Pertha Hills. "But I promised her…"

"You are only a nurse and therefore, your word means nothing. Now if this case is too personal for you, I can have you removed."

"N-no!" Galinda knew she couldn't leave Elphaba alone with Morrible, not for a second. "I… I can do it…"

"Good. Then detach yourself from your emotions and find someone who can get her onto the bed. We don't have any time to waste."

* * *

><p>When Elphaba awoke, she found herself looking at the stark white ceiling. The light of the setting sun filtered in through the window, catching her in the eyes. Elphaba made to raise a hand as a shield, but found that she couldn't. The green woman lifted her head as much as she could and found that her wrists and ankles were bound to the bed with leather straps.<p>

"Wha…" She restrained against them, cursing herself for ever allowing Galinda to bring her back.

"Ah, you're awake."

Elphaba turned towards the voice and found Morrible approaching. "You," she growled. "What the hell do you want?"

"I have made my intentions quite clear."

"Yeah, well this part never came up!"

"You were being difficult. I did what I had to, and this was the only answer." Morrible approached the bedside table, examining tools that Elphaba could not see. "I apologize if you are uncomfortable, but your case is too rare of one to allow to slip away."

"My case? I don't have a medical condition; I was cursed! All I want is to break it!" Elphaba struggled harder.

"You won't break out of those. And it doesn't matter what you want. You're here now, and whether you like it or not, you will give me answers… one way or another." Morrible turned to her, and Elphaba saw the glint of a scalpel. Her eyes widened slightly and she resumed struggling.

"Now hold still. This will only hurt for a moment."

"No…"

In the middle of folding towels, Galinda heard a sudden shout of pain. She bit her bottom lip as she fought to suppress the feeling of guilt forming in her gut.

"No, please! Stop!"

Galinda closed her eyes, willing her ears to block the sound out, but they could not, and the scream reached her again. A tear ran down the blonde's face and onto the towels in her hands.

_This is my fault… forgive me, Elphaba._


	6. Chapter 6

When Galinda was called in, Morrible was making her way out of the room.

"Clean up," was all the chief nurse said before she continued to her office, practically slamming the door behind her. The blonde nurse entered the room slowly, a hand coming to her face as her eyes fell on the green woman lying in the bed. Elphaba's eyes were closed, and Galinda could see several patches of skin that had been cut out of her arms, and one on her face. The blonde held back her tears as she moved forward, slipping on a pair of gloves before she began to pick up the bloodied cloths. Still, her gaze continued to wander back to Elphaba and finally, she couldn't stand it any longer. Galinda went to one of the cabinets and opened it, pulling out a few rolls of bandages before she returned to Elphaba's side. Picking up a jar of salve, Galinda opened it and began putting in on the wounds.

"Nnn… no more…"

Galinda looked up at the sound of Elphaba's voice. "It's Galinda."

The green woman opened her eyes and turned her head to look at the nurse. "You… you brought me here…"

"Elphaba… I'm so sorry… if I had known this would happen, I never would have…"

The green woman chuckled softly. "You look horrified… so I'll take your word for it."

"I never wanted this… it's not right…" The blonde had finished with the salve and began to bandage the wounds. Elphaba grimaced as pain shot through her arms, but she had to admit that it felt better once they were protected from the world.

"All right… I'm going to do your face now," Galinda said. She gently put the salve over the wound and Elphaba inhaled sharply. "Of course… she had to make this one the worst one."

"And there go my good looks I suppose," Elphaba said with a weak smile.

Galinda tried to smile back, but she simply couldn't. The situation was far too depressing. "I'm going to talk to her," she said as she placed a piece of gauze against the wound, using medical tape to hold it in place.

"She won't listen."

"This is wrong."

"Look blondie… this is why she sent you after me. I'm a real-life emerald to her… and losing me is something she won't accept."

"I can let you out."

"Don't… she'll know it was you."

"I don't care."

"You need this job. You said it yourself. Don't throw it away because of me. You don't even know me… not really."

Galinda sighed and she moved to put the supplies away. "It's still wrong…"

Elphaba turned her gaze back to the ceiling. "Perhaps… but you can't right all the wrongs in the world, blondie… you can't…"

The blonde realized that she wasn't going to get anything further out of Elphaba, so she left the room, heading for the office of the chief nurse. She knocked on the closed door, entering upon receiving the okay.

"I'm exceedingly busy, so say what you need to and be gone," Morrible said, not looking up from whatever held her attention on her desk.

As Galinda drew closer, she could see pieces of green skin on the desk, and her stomach turned over. The blonde forced herself to look away from the sight as she said, "What you're doing to Elphaba is wrong."

The chief nurse looked up. "Galinda, my dear, you are ignorant in your youth. I am merely doing what is necessary to our research."

"You're torturing her."

Morrible stood with a sigh. "It sounds as though you've grown rather familiar with Miss Thropp. As I said before, if this case if too difficult for you, you can be removed."

"I just…" Galinda's voice failed her as Morrible approached, gripping her shoulder as if it were a handlebar.

"Do you need to be removed, Galinda? Does Miss Thropp remind you too much of that poor baby?"

The blonde inhaled softly, feeling the familiar sharp pain in her chest at the mention of the newborn. "N-no… I'm fine."

"Glad to hear it. Now you may return to work."

* * *

><p>"How could you do that to her?"<p>

Melena sighed, rubbing her temples. "Nessa, please—"

"No, I won't please! You had her arrested for something she didn't mean to do!"

"It was for the best. She's safer away from people."

"You mean you're safer away from her because now she isn't your problem!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

Melena slapped her younger daughter across the face before she really realized that she was doing it. "Now you listen to me. What I did hurt, yes, but it had to be done. Your sister is dangerous now, and as her family it is our duty to keep her from hurting anyone else."

Nessa didn't have a reply, but just looked at her mother, a mixture of expressions on her face: anger, confusion, and betrayal. The brunette looked away, refusing to say anything else.

Melena sighed. She didn't know if her heart could bear to lose another child. "Nessa, please… I didn't mean it…"

"You did… just like you meant to have Elphaba taken away…"

"Are you ever going to forgive me for that?"

Nessa looked at her mother. "Honestly… I don't know."

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Miss Thropp."<p>

Elphaba turned her head to glare at the chief nurse entering her room. "Am I not allowed even a twenty-four hour recovery period before you begin slicing me up again?"

Morrible approached her bedside, looking down at her. "Such a pessimist. I am merely doing what is necessary to properly diagnose and understand your condition."

The green woman shook her head. "I'm sure that makes you feel better about it."

"I have no need to feel bad in the first place." Morrible noticed the white bandages on Elphaba's arms. _Galinda…_ "In any case, it would appear as though the effect of your skin does not last long once off of your body. Only about one minute, to be precise."

"Well, that's useful to know if anyone ever wishes to makes clothing out of my skin."

"Such a sense of humor you have. The main reason I came was to tell you that tomorrow I have scheduled an operation for you."

"Operation?" The green woman didn't like the sound of that.

"Of course. The next step is to determine how your internal organs react, and if it is similar to your skin."

"You want to cut me open and mess around with my insides? What the hell is wrong with you?" Elphaba began struggling again, letting out a growl when the restraints held firm still.

"You make it sound so violent. This is merely the next step."

"I don't have a disease! I don't need this! I need to get away from YOU!"

Morrible looked at the green woman. "I will see you tomorrow morning." And then she was gone.

Elphaba let out a yell, struggling almost violently against her restraints. Just outside the room, the blonde nurse leaned against the wall, fighting the tears that had begun to stream down her face.

* * *

><p>As Galinda lie in bed that night, all she could think about was how this was all her fault. Everything that was happening to Elphaba… all the pain she was going through… it was all because the blonde had brought her back to Pertha Hills.<p>

_She was right… all along she knew what Morrible was going to do… and she still came back with me…_

It was then that the blonde knew what she had to do, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

><p>The first rays of sunlight filtering through the window woke Elphaba early the next morning, and when she opened her eyes to see the white ceiling, she let out a sigh.<p>

_Why did I ever let that blonde airhead convince me to come back here?_

It was true; she'd crumbled easily under Galinda's sob story. And this was her reward for feeling sorry for the nurse. Just another bump on her road of misfortune.

"Good morning, Miss Thropp."

Elphaba looked up to see Morrible entering, a silver tray in her hands. As she set it down, the green woman could see an assortment of tools, all looking unpleasant. "Are we starting already?" she asked.

"Of course not. First comes the sedative."

"Wha—"

Before Elphaba could finish, Morrible had a needle piercing the inside of her elbow. The green woman could feel her movements slowing and her eyes began to Morrible left, Elphaba could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness.

And then, someone was suddenly shaking her.

"Elphaba!"

The voice sounded slow through the fog in her mind. Even thought she fought to open her eyes, they were just too heavy, and she started to go under again.

Galinda frantically undid the straps holding the green woman down, her eyes flashing towards the door. She had to hurry… before Morrible returned, or there would be bloodshed for sure. She finally freed the green woman, but Galinda soon realized that Morrible had already administered the sedative.

"Elphaba, wake up!"

The green woman opened her eyes wearily, but they barely focused on the blonde. "Huh…?"

"Come on, get up! I'm getting you out of here," the blonde said, helping the brunette sit up (of course she'd put on gloves earlier).

Elphaba's head drooped, her eyes already half closed again. "So… tired…"

"I know, but if you stay Morrible will do far worse. Come on, I'll help you." Galinda took the green woman's arm and pulled it over her shoulders, wrapping her other arm around Elphaba's waist. "Stand up, here we go." She stood, pulling Elphaba with her and almost falling over. It wasn't that Elphaba was heavy, but she was so tall!

The green woman couldn't feel her legs as Galinda helped her stand, and she was vaguely aware that they were moving.

_This… this is good… I think…_

The blonde nurse realized that this was going to be much harder than she'd anticipated. With Elphaba near unconsciousness, they wouldn't be able to move as quickly as Galinda would like. Still, she had to try… for Elphaba's sake.

The two reached the doorway and Galinda peered out. Seeing no one, she began walking towards the back exit, not wanting to pass Milla at the front desk.

"Glin…" Elphaba slurred.

"Shh, come on, we're almost to the exit," Galinda said, readjusting her grip on the green woman. They were within a few feet of Morrible's office now, and the blonde did not want to be caught.

"No more experiments…"

"No, there won't be any more," Galinda whispered.

They were at the back door, and the nurse could hardly believe they'd made it without drawing any attention. She reached for the handle and had just opened it when she heard familiar footsteps.

"Galinda."

The blonde didn't look back as she yanked the door open and pulled Elphaba through, slamming it behind them.

* * *

><p>Galinda couldn't remember a time she'd been more nervous. Anxiety was building up inside her like never before, and she found herself pacing in her living room, seeing as Elphaba was sleeping off the sedative in her bedroom. After she'd managed to get the green woman out of the hospital, she was surprised that Morrible hadn't come after them. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't seen them.<p>

_So why didn't she stop me?_

Cold realization hit her. Morrible was waiting for her to come back. She'd no doubt set some sort of awful retribution for this… and now she was just waiting for Galinda to return to work.

As night fell, Galinda went in to check on Elphaba, wondering if the green woman was awake by now. She opened the door gently, walking in and approaching the bed. "Elphaba?"

A pause, and then Elphaba opened her eyes, looking up at the blonde. "Do I still have all my organs?"

Galinda smiled slightly. "Yes… don't you remember leaving the hospital?"

"Vaguely." A pause. "You brought me back, and then saved me… not exactly sure what you're trying to pull here."

"I… I told you… I never thought Morrible would do those awful things to you. It wasn't right… and I wasn't about to let her kill you for her own gain."

Elphaba sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "Thank you…" It occurred to her that Galinda was the first person to show her any kindness, which in a way almost depressed the green woman. "I can't stay."

"I know… Morrible has most likely alerted the Emerald City guards by now… but I won't help her catch you again."

Elphaba looked at the blonde. "And what about you?"

Galinda wrapped her arms around herself. "I have to go back to work…"

"But Morrible!"

"I have no choice. Don't worry about me; you have to run."

"She'll know it was you who helped me… and I know she won't be kind."

"Then that is my consequence for helping you… but I deserve it."

Elphaba almost grabbed Galinda's hand, but caught herself just in time. After a quick survey, she grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around her hand, and awkwardly took Galinda's.

"You helped me. You don't deserve any punishment for that… and now I am going to help you."

_Against my better judgment…_

"Wh-what?"

"Come with me. At this point, we're both fugitives, in our own way."

"Elphaba, I… I can't…"

"Galinda, you can't go back there. Morrible will do something terrible to you, and as dangerous as traveling with me will be, I can't live with the guilt of knowing you're suffering because of me."

The blonde looked down, unsure of how to react. She hardly knew Elphaba, yet the green woman seemed truly concerned for her. "I… I don't know… where would we even go?"

Elphaba sighed, withdrawing her covered hand. "I still have many unanswered questions regarding my birth, and I need to those answers to help figure out my curse…"

"But… your mother didn't…?"

"She was too drunk that night to remember anything… and my father wasn't present during my birth. So, I am at a dead end."

"Surely your mother had midwives?"

The green woman froze. It had never occurred to her that her mother had help bringing her into the world. "Galinda… you're right!" She grabbed the blonde's shoulders excitedly, and Galinda screamed. Elphaba yanked her hands away. "I'm so sorry!"

The blonde tried to calm her breathing and racing heart. "I'm fine… you just startled me."

Elphaba tried to smile. "It's a good thing you have sleeves I suppose."

"Y-yes…"

Another silence passed between them, and Elphaba swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I… I should probably get going while I have the cover of night… thank you again for your help." She stood and started for the door.

"Elphaba… wait…"

The green woman paused, looking back at the blonde.

"I… the old woman who cursed you… she came to me for a reason… and I… I want to help you… I'll try not to be a burden."


	7. Chapter 7

"Does it hurt?"

Elphaba looked up from her hands at the blonde sitting across from her. "Which aspect?" she asked with a slight smile.

"When you… you know…"

"Kill something?"

Galinda looked down. "Sorry I asked…"

"It's fine…" Elphaba paused. "It doesn't hurt… physically."

The blonde looked back at her. "I can't imagine…"

"Yes… I'm sure…"

Another pause.

"Elphaba… how are we going to track down your midwives?"

The green woman leaned back. "That I am not sure of… and I can't exactly go back home to ask my mother. She was too drunk to remember anyway."

"Is… is it silly to ask if you remember anything?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Do you remember anything from the day you were born?"

Galinda shook her head. "No…"

A silence passed between them, and all that could be heard was the sound of the train wheels on the tracks.

"I do remember… something my father said," Elphaba said, breaking the silence.

"From when you were born?"

"No… when I was younger… after he told me I was betrothed to Fiyero. He said that I might scare him off because if I kissed him, I'd cut his lips."

"Um… what does that… mean?"

Elphaba saw the confused look on Galinda's face and chuckled. "My teeth. They were always… sharper than they should be. Not really sure why… I was born with it." As those last words left her mouth, the two exchanged a look, both knowing what the other was thinking.

"Not many babies are born with sharp teeth, or any teeth for that matter," Galinda said.

"I'm fairly certain a midwife would remember a little sharp-toothed baby." Elphaba smiled. "I think we found our clue."

* * *

><p>That night, the two were barely able to afford a small room in an inn, right above the kitchen.<p>

"Are you sure you're going to be all right on the floor?" Galinda asked, not looking at the green woman, seeing as they were both currently changing into their respective nightdresses.

"I'll be fine. It's better than risking sleeping in the same bed and… having something happen to you."

The blonde finished and sat on the bed, running a brush through her hair. "I still feel bad though…"

"I can't help that," Elphaba replied, sitting on the floor and removing her glasses, placing them on the bedside table. "Well, fresh dreams I suppose. We still have a journey ahead of us."

"Yes…" Galinda set her brush beside the green woman's glasses before she lay down, pulling the sheets over her. She extinguished the lamp, and in the darkness, she could make out the silhouette of Elphaba on the floor under the blanket. The sound of her steady breathing filled the room, and Galinda found it almost comforting.

_No, no, no. Don't do this again. Remember what happened last time._

This thought was all the blonde needed to sober up. She rolled over so she wasn't looking at Elphaba and focused on falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Galinda woke early the next morning, as she was accustomed to doing, only to remember that she did not have to prepare for work. She rolled over and her eyes fell on the green woman still asleep on the floor. She'd apparently kicked the blanket off in her sleep, and Galinda found herself almost admiring Elphaba's body.<p>

_Stop it._

Galinda got out of bed and carefully stepped over Elphaba, going to the door and opening it. The common washroom was down the stairs, and the blonde did a quick check to make sure no one was watching before she ran for it. Once inside, Galinda did her… business and began to wash up, feeling spoiled when she missed the luxury of her bathtub.

The door suddenly opened, and Galinda was about to shout in protest when she saw that it was her green companion.

"Oh… hey," Elphaba said sleepily, approaching the sink and beginning to brush her teeth.

"Um… did you sleep all right?" Galinda asked, wondering why watching Elphaba was so fascinating.

"I was fine," the green woman replied, spitting into the sink before grabbing a towel and wiping her mouth. "If we're lucky we can make it to Shiz by tonight, and then it will just be a carriage ride into Munchkinland."

Galinda nodded. "That sounds… good."

Elphaba looked at her, one eyebrow raised. "Good?"

The nurse turned pink. "Um… you know… good as in… a good plan."

"All right then."

The blonde quickly finished up and fled from the washroom, booking it back to their room and slamming the door behind her.

Elphaba, meanwhile, raised an eyebrow again, wondering why the blonde had acted so strange. It slightly reminded her of the way she'd acted those first few times around Fiyero.

_NO._

There was no way these were similar. Elphaba cursed her ex fiancé for screwing up her perception of relationships. The green woman finished up and left the washroom, heading back to their room. Upon opening the door, both eyebrows rose this time as her gaze fell on the bare skin of the blonde's back.

"I used to look like that."

Galinda screamed at the voice and literally threw herself over the bed, landing with a thud on the other side. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were changing!" Elphaba said, startled by her reaction.

_Well this is certainly a fine start to the day…_

* * *

><p>Awkward silences were never comfortable, but as Elphaba sat across from the still flushed nurse, one question refused to be repressed any longer.<p>

"Why are you so embarrassed? I mean… it's not like we have any different body parts."

Galinda's blush darkened. "So… this is all… just about anatomy for you? You… you don't think I'm… repulsive?"

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "Why would I think that? You look the same as me, save for the green."

Galinda looked down.

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You're sick Galinda!"_

She shook the memory away. "Th-thank you…"

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when they reached the Shiz stop, and Galinda feared they'd have to spend another night in a shabby inn. Their money supply was almost completely gone.<p>

"I can't find any carriage drivers willing to travel at night," Elphaba said, returning to where she'd left the blonde sitting on a bench. "If I had enough money, I could rent one myself." She sat beside the blonde with a sigh.

"You're going to think me exceedingly rude, but… don't you have… well… and inheritance? I've heard the Thropps were… rather wealthy."

Elphaba looked at her. "That is rude."

Galinda looked down. "I'm sorry…"

"But you're right. My family is quite wealthy. And yes, I do have an inheritance, but there were only two ways for me to acquire it. Either my parents died, or I married. Since neither of those is true, I'll never see that money."

"O-oh…" Silence. "Well, looks like we'll have to wait for morning then."

Elphaba was only half listening, seeing as something else had caught her attention. "Maybe not."

"Hmm?"

The green woman stood. "Follow me… quietly."

Galinda did, wondering what the green woman was planning. As they approached an empty carriage, the blonde began to think she knew what the plan was.

"Elphaba… you're not going to…"

"We need to get to Munchkinland before Morrible spreads word of my escape, which has no doubt already begun."

"But… stealing?"

"I wish it was different too, but unfortunately we can't afford to be model citizens." Upon reaching the carriage, Elphaba tried the door and found that it was unlocked. "Get in," she whispered.

Galinda did, apprehensively so, and when Elphaba closed the door after, the blonde did her best to keep calm in the dimly lit silence. The green woman climbed up into the driver's seat, picking up the reins. She didn't particularly like being a thief, but they had to keep moving. Still, the green woman wondered if maybe it had been wrong, and even selfish to drag Galinda into this mess with her. After all, the blonde had only had the misfortune of being the first person Elphaba had run into at the hospital. But even so… that Morrible woman had sent her to retrieve the green woman. Why?

"Elphaba?"

The timid voice laced with slight fear caught Elphaba's attention. "It's all right." She gave the reins a gentle snap and the horse started off. Except for hooves on the ground, the night was silent, and Elphaba thought that perhaps they'd made it out unnoticed.

"Hey!"

Nevermind. Elphaba snapped the reins harshly and they took off, turning sharply.

Galinda was jostled from her seat and her almost calm heart began to race again. "E-Elphaba?"

"It's all right!"

In truth, Elphaba wasn't sure if it was all right. She didn't know if they were being pursued, or exactly which way they were going, but when her eyes fell on the Yellow Brick Road, she knew on thing for sure: all roads led to the Emerald City.

* * *

><p>The sun was rising when Elphaba's gaze fell on the Emerald City, rising abruptly from the desolate landscape. She pulled the horse to a stop, her dark eyes narrowing. From the look of the collective guards outside the gate, it appeared as though the alarm had been raised. But by Morrible or because of the stolen carriage, the green woman wasn't sure. In any case, they couldn't risk getting caught, and that meant that they'd have to go around. Turning the horse to the slight left, Elphaba gave another snap, starting them off again.<p>

Galinda was pulled from sleep by that movement, and she wearily opened her eyes. She sat up, rubbing her eyes with a yawn. The blonde's gaze fell on a small window across from her, and she leaned forward, opening it. She found herself looking at Elphaba's boots.

"Where are we?"

At the voice, Elphaba looked down between her legs. "Oh, you're awake."

Galinda smiled slightly, biting her bottom lip to keep from giggling.

The green woman straightened up. "We're making our way around the Emerald City. I'm not exactly looking to be arrested again."

"Do… do you know how much longer to Munchkinland?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Not sure. Depends on how much effort it takes to avoid detection."

* * *

><p>Having safely made it around the Emerald City and continuing to Munchkinland, Elphaba wanted to feel confident, but she knew better than that. She knew just how fickle Fate could be, and the kind of cards she'd hand someone. And as the sun began to set on another day, they reached the Munchkinland border, only to be faced with (surprise) another problem.<p>

"Crap," Elphaba hissed, pulling the horse to a stop as her gaze fell on the light of the guards' campfire. They wouldn't be able to get past easily… Elphaba jumped down from her seat, formulating a plan.

Hearing the solid thud outside, Galinda opened the door and stepped out. "What's wrong?" she asked upon seeing Elphaba.

"Guards. I will have to deal with them,"

The blonde didn't like the sound of that. "Elphaba… what are you going to do?"

"Whatever I have to," the green woman replied. "Stay here. If anything goes wrong, continue to Munchkinland without me."

"But—"

"Just mention my name. Well… my last name. That still carries power here…" Elphaba gave her a small smile before starting for the camp.

As she drew closer, Elphaba ducked behind a rock, peering over it. Most of the guards appeared to be asleep… the ones she could see at least. As much as she didn't want to, Elphaba knew what had to be done to ensure both hers and Galinda's safety. She stood, carefully approaching the sleeping men. Silently, she touched them one by one, watching the life leave them. It was horrible, yes, but it had to be done.

She'd just finished with the last guard when the sound of footsteps caught her attention. Elphaba turned just in time to see one more guard approaching, looking down as he did up his belt. He looked up before Elphaba could move and their eyes met. She saw him start to raise his weapon, and she threw herself at him, tackling him to the ground. He was a young one… he couldn't be more than a few years older than her. In his eyes and through his struggling, Elphaba saw more fear than anything… and that pained her.

"I'm sorry," she said, touching his forehead.

Three, two, one…

Elphaba stood up, guilt washing over her. Feeling somewhat detached, she walked back to where she'd left Galinda, finding the blonde stroking the horse's snout.

"We can pass," Elphaba said.

Galinda turned to look at her. "Did you…"

"I had to."

The blonde pulled a glove from her pocket and slipped it on before reaching up and gently touching Elphaba's face. "I'm sorry… that you had to do that."

The green woman was somewhat surprised at the touch, but she turned away. "This is my curse… get back in the carriage. We're crossing the border."

Galinda wished she could say more to comfort the green woman, but Elphaba was already climbing up into the driver's seat, so the blonde got back into the carriage, closing the door behind her.

As the two passed through the camp, a sudden gunshot rang out, and a bullet ripped through the carriage. Galinda let out a scream and threw herself to the floor while set her jaw and gave the reins an urgent snap. More bullets tore through the carriage and Galinda flinched, covering her head.

Elphaba, meanwhile, was doing her best to duck and avoid bullets while keeping the horse on a straight path. The sound of cracking wood caught her attention, and just as Elphaba realized that a wheel had been hit, it broke completely, dumping the carriage to the side. The green woman was thrown to the dirt, hitting hard.

"Galinda!"

The blonde had collided with the wall, stars bursting in front of her eyes. She could hear Elphaba calling her name as she tried to shake the dizziness away. The window suddenly shattered, and Galinda did her best to shield herself from the raining shards of glass.

"Galinda! Galinda, get up!"

Elphaba was calling for her… Galinda staggered to her feet, but could not find the strength to pull herself out. The green woman knew they couldn't wait, so she reached in and grabbed the blonde by her dress, yanking her out. Before Galinda could even hit the ground, Elphaba had her on her feet.

"Come on! We've got to run!" The green woman ducked as a bullet whizzed by them. They began to run, both flinching as bullets came within inches of hitting them.

"If we can make it to the Corn Basket, we'll be safe!" Elphaba said.

Galinda nodded, only to gasp as she felt her side explode in pain. The blonde fell to the ground, holding the afflicted area, her mouth open in a silent scream as tears poured down her face. Elphaba was getting further away…

"E… Elph…"

The green woman was almost gone… Galinda closed her eyes, the pain almost unbearable.

"What are you doing? Get up!"

And suddenly, Elphaba was over her, practically screaming at her. Galinda could barely manage to look up at her weakly, her vision starting to go.

Elphaba saw Galinda's tear-stained face, and the quickly forming blood puddle. This was bad. The green woman stooped down just as a bullet ripped through her arm. Elphaba let out a cry of pain before yanking her arm back with a growl. After making sure the blonde was covered, Elphaba picked her up, finding her surprisingly light before she resumed running.

"Don't worry, Galinda. We're going to make it."

Once inside the safe cover of eight-foot high corn stalks, Elphaba heard the gunshots fade away. She continued to make her way through the stalks, grateful that she and Fiyero had spent many hours running through these fields as children… and as young adults, but for completely different reasons. In any case, she knew her way through this area, and soon enough, the lights of Munchkinland greeted her through the darkness.

"Look, Galinda… we made it. I told you we would," Elphaba said, pulling the words from the back of her throat. She looked down at the blonde, but Galinda's eyes were closed, her breathing shallow. "Galinda?"

There wasn't any more time to waste. It was a race now, and her loss would mean Galinda's death.


	8. Chapter 8

When Galinda opened her eyes, she found herself in a fairly well lit room, lying in a rather comfortable bed. She tried to sit up, only to gasp in pain and stop that effort.

"Are you injuring yourself further?"

Galinda looked over at the voice and saw Elphaba lying in a bed beside her, reading a book. "Elphaba… what happened?"

The green woman mentally marked her page before setting her book down. "Do you not remember getting shot?"

"Is… is that why my side hurts?"

Elphaba chuckled softly. "Yes, blondie… that would explain it."

Galinda's brow furrowed in thought. "But wait… that means… you carried me here."

"Yes… that is also true." Elphaba blushed lightly. "I mean, I wasn't just going to leave you there."

Galinda smiled slightly. "Thank you Elphaba…" Her eyes fell on the green woman's bandaged arm. "O-oh… you got hurt…?"

"Just a through and through… barely felt it," Elphaba replied.

"Elphaba…"

The green woman looked up at the blonde. "Don't cry. Look, it's my fault we're in this mess anyway, so don't feel bad blondie."

Galinda nodded, attempting to sit up again, and letting out a small cry of pain.

"You're supposed to be resting," Elphaba said, getting out of bed and moving beside the blonde, putting an arm around her and helping her sit up.

"I am resting. I just want to be able to sit up and rest."

"Fine, but no more hurting yourself. You already gave me enough of a scare," Elphaba said, sitting at the end of the bed where she couldn't accidentally brush up against Galinda.

"You… you were scared?"

"I thought you were going to die… so yes, I was scared."

Galinda smiled slightly. "I never thought you as the type… to get scared."

"I am still human… and therefore, I feel fear."

Galinda looked at her. "I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"I know what you meant."

Acting on a whim, the blonde gathered up the blankets in her arm before she leaned forward to hug the green woman, using the blankets as a barrier.

Elphaba inhaled sharply, looking down at her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Showing you my gratitude."

"You need to be careful!"

"I have protection."

"Yes, well… nnn…"

Galinda could tell that Elphaba was uncomfortable, so she pulled away, dropping the blankets. "I'm sorry… I just…"

"No… it's fine… I just… this curse is kinda inconvenient, you know?"

The blonde smiled slightly. "I can imagine."

Elphaba stood. "I… I'll go find you something to eat… you need it." She left the room, heading for the hospital cafeteria. However, upon arriving, the green woman found that along with the few choices, she didn't know what Galinda liked. Elphaba resorted to just grabbing a little of everything, pulling her sleeve over her hand to grab some produce (after all, it wasn't polite to give someone rotten fruit).

"All right… I wasn't quite sure what your tastes were, so I just got a little of everything," Elphaba announced upon arriving back to their room.

Galinda looked up. "Thank you." She moved her hands as Elphaba set the tray down in front of her. The blonde picked up a spoon and began with the oatmeal. "I… I assume we made it to Munchkinland?"

Elphaba smiled. "Well, we're not in jail… or in the ground."

"Both good things."

"Agreed."

A pause.

"Have you asked about your midwife yet?"

"I was a little concerned with getting you here safely."

"R-right."

Elphaba looked at her hands. "But yes, it's on my to-do list now that you're awake."

Galinda paused in her eating. "You were really that concerned about me?"

"I didn't want you dying because of me. Now please stop bringing it up."

"Okay… I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>Galinda was required to rest another day before Elphaba allowed her to even attempt getting out of bed.<p>

"Elphaba, really, I'm fine," the blonde protested as her bare feet slid to the floor.

"Putting stress on a bullet wound can reopen it though."

"I'm fine. It barely hurts anymore." Galinda shakily stood, holding onto the bed for support.

"Please don't fall. I can't exactly catch you."

"I won't fall…" The blonde took a few unstable steps, feeling as though she were learning how to walk again.

"Yes I can tell by your perfect balance."

Galinda made a face as she regained her footing, feeling better as she walked around the room. "See? Just fine."

"All right…" Still, the green woman wasn't convinced, and she kept an eye on the blonde. "Are you almost done? I don't want to leave and come to find you unconscious on the floor."

"You… you're going by yourself?"

"That is the plan."

Galinda shook her head. "No… I'm going with you."

"No, you're not. You're staying in the bed blondie, so sit your petite little ass down."

"Elphaba, we've made it this far together. Do you think I want to be left out now?"

"You were shot!"

"So were you!"

"Mine didn't require surgery!"

Galinda paused. "I… I had surgery?"

Elphaba looked down with a sigh. "The doctor had to remove the bullet so it wouldn't become infected…"

The blonde began to realize the underlying reasons Elphaba had been so concerned. "You… you thought it was going to… kill me?"

"I didn't know… and I felt so helpless. I just wanted you to be okay."

"Elphaba…" The blonde approached her, but Elphaba took a step back.

"N-no… no more hugging… it makes me too nervous."

Galinda just smiled. "You really were worried about me."

In all honesty, Elphaba had been. After losing both her family and her fiancé in one fell swoop, Galinda was the only person left. The green woman was so used to watching out for others… she'd taught herself independence at age three when Nessa was born. So, in a way… watching out for Galinda made her feel… comfortable again. Something familiar… a tiny shred of normality.

"Look, if you're coming with me, you're going in the wheelchair," the green woman said.

Galinda made a face, but she could see that Elphaba wasn't going to budge on this, so she conceded and sat in the wheelchair. Elphaba grabbed the blanket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Comfortable?"

Galinda nodded, pulling the blanket close around her. "Mm-hm."

Elphaba moved behind the chair, pushing her out into the hall. "Now, you've worked in one of these places. Where would we go to find midwives?"

"Well, they probably have an office somewhere in here. We just need to find it."

"Sounds easy enough."

"It does sound that way," Galinda said with a small smile.

After walking in more than a few circles, the two finally did find the office of the midwives.

"See? Told you we didn't pass that garbage can earlier," Elphaba said, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait!"

The green woman paused. "What?"

"You can't just barge in there! You have to knock."

"Galinda…"

The blonde crossed her arms. "It's proper hospital etiquette."

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fine." She withdrew her hand before knocking a few times.

The door was opened a few moments later by a rather stout woman. "Yes?"

"Hello. I was wondering if I could get some information on the midwives employed here," Elphaba said.

The woman looked at the blonde in the wheelchair. "She expecting?"

"N-no… we just have some questions."

The woman made a huffy noise, opening the door before returning to her desk, muttering, "This is what we get for allowing any type of love in Oz."

"Do I look pregnant?" Galinda asked as Elphaba moved to wheel her in.

"Of course not. She's just jealous," Elphaba whispered back.

Galinda giggled slightly, and Elphaba sat in the chair across the woman.

"So what did you two need? Looking to have a child soon? Must be difficult with your… condition."

"Wait… you think we're… no, we're not together. I mean, we are, but we're not a couple. I just need to find someone," Elphaba said.

Galinda blushed at the idea of them being together… a couple…

"A midwife?"

"Yes… specifically one with nine fingers."

The woman gave her a look. "What in Lurline's name are you talking about?"

"Look, it's hard to explain, but I need to find the midwives who delivered me. My… my father told me that I supposedly bit off the finger of one once I was born. I assume not many babies do that, so… I was hoping that would help me locate said… midwife…"

"That is… an interesting request, but I can't accommodate it."

"Why not?" Galinda asked.

"I can't just call for a midwife for no reason. And you appear to be in your twenties. How would she ever remember you?"

"I'm nineteen, first off. And secondly, if what my father said is true, then I bit off someone's finger! I don't think that's a very easy thing to forget!"

"I'm sorry, but it just can't be done."

The woman made to dismiss them, and Galinda looked at Elphaba, knowing she wasn't going to take no for an answer. The green woman leaned forward, her hand closing around a flower on the desk. The plant soon wilted, drooping down towards the desk. The woman looked dumbfounded, and her mouth opened and closed a few times, reminding Galinda of a fish.

"Now… the nine fingered midwife. Who is she?"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need the wheelchair?"<p>

"Elphaba, I'm fine. Really, I am."

The green woman didn't look convinced as they left the hospital, but there was no changing Galinda's mind, and in all honesty, Elphaba hadn't exactly been looking forward to lugging something like that around with them.

"Try not to get shot again," she said, looking down at the address in her hand.

"I'll do my best," Galinda replied with a small smile. "So where does this retired midwife live?"

"According to these barely legible directions… she lives… what letter is that?" Elphaba paused, holding the paper up as she tried to distinguish the written words.

The blonde giggled. "Want me to look at it?"

"I can read, thank you!"

"Okay, Elphaba."

After much walking and searching and many wrong directions, the two finally found the building they were looking for. The green woman grumbled as they approached the door, and she knocked, stepping back and crossing her arms.

The door opened a few inches, and a hunched-over woman appeared in the gap. "What, what, what do you want?"

Elphaba was almost knocked over by the foul stench that came from both woman and home, but she suppressed her gag reflex and forced herself to say, "Excuse us for bothering you, but were you once employed as a midwife?"

"Once, yes, but hated the screaming. The mothers, the babies, all of it. Finally got smart and quit while I could."

Nothing about this woman screamed "smart", but Elphaba held her tongue and said, "I see… um, well your previous employer told us that you had an… accident during a birthing?"

"Why you asking all these questions? Who you been talking to?"

"As I said, your previous employer provided us with—"

"I don't care in the slightest! Now be gone!" She started to close the door, but Elphaba caught it.

"A baby bit off your finger after you delivered her, didn't she? You tried to have it reattached, but they couldn't save it, and that was the final straw, wasn't it?"

The old midwife didn't look happy, but she paused in her attempt at shoving Elphaba out. "You know a lot, don't you? What do you want?"

Elphaba looked back at the blonde, who nodded. "I… I was that baby."

The retired midwife's eyes narrowed. "Come to confess then?"

"Not exactly. I came to ask about my birth, and what you remember."

"You bit my finger off."

"Yes, I know that—"

"You want another one?"

"I was a baby, okay? All I want to know is where I was born!"

"In Munchkinland."

"I KNOW THAT!"

Elphaba was about to ready to slug this woman and kill her on the way down, but a nudge in her side from Galinda told her that that was not the best course of action.

"Look… if you could just tell me where I was born, I will be out of your hair for good," the green woman said.

The old midwife took this in consideration before she said, "Well, we had to take your mother from the house… we went inside some strange contraption… it was just sitting around, some big mechanical… machine."

"That's all you can remember?"

"It was twenty years ago!"

"Nineteen! I am nineteen!"

"In any case, there were gears and smoke, and that's all I know!" The door was slammed after that.

"She almost had a personality," Galinda said as Elphaba turned back to her.

"Gears and smoke… I wonder what was in Munchkinland that looked like that," Elphaba said as the two began walking, though where, they didn't know.

A sudden thought hit the blonde. "Elphaba… when I was a little girl, my parents took me to see what they thought was a puppet show. I remember… I couldn't see past the adults… but I did see a mechanical dragon… and then my parents suddenly looked upset, and they took me back home." She looked at the green woman. "They never told me why."

At the mention of "dragon", Elphaba suddenly realized what they were dealing with. "Galinda… I think I know where I was born."

The blonde looked at her companion with slightly wide eyes. "R-really?"

"That dragon you saw… the 'puppet show'… the gears and smoke… it all has to be only one thing: the Clock of Time Dragon."

"But… but I thought… that was just a story to scare children who misbehaved."

"Galinda… you saw it with your own eyes. That midwife confirmed it. I was born in the Clock of the Time Dragon… whatever that means, I don't know, but there must be a reason why I was sent to figure this out."

"So… what now? Where do we go from here?" Galinda asked.

"We find the old woman… and avoid dying along the way."


	9. Chapter 9

"And just how are we going to find this woman, Elphaba? She doesn't seem like the type that can be easily located."

"She came to us before. Now that I know where I was born, I have a feeling she'll come to us again."

"You're sure?"

Elphaba paused. "Of course not… but it's all we have at the moment." The green woman took another turn, and Galinda saw that they were coming upon a rather nice hotel.

"Elphaba—"

"Just watch me," Elphaba said, pulling up her hood. The two entered, and as the passed the front desk, she said, "We're going up to my family's suite."

The man sitting at the desk immediately snapped to attention at the sound of her voice. "Yes, Miss Thropp," he said, setting the key on the desk, which Elphaba took quickly. His eyes fell on Galinda. "A new friend?"

"You pry too far. Tell no one we're here." Elphaba had reached the stairs and started up them, Galinda scuttling after her

"Your family has a suite?"

"My parents rent it. When one of us felt the need to get away, it was at our disposal. Fiyero and I mainly used it for ourselves…"

Galinda had nothing to say to that, so there was silence until they reached a set of locked doors, which they opened after Elphaba unlocked them and they entered. The blonde was taken aback by the size and furnishing of the room. It was so unlike anything she was used to. "This room… it's…"

"Much nicer than all those inns?" Elphaba supplied after closing the door. She passed by the blonde, moving into the bedroom. Galinda followed soon after and found the green woman unlocking a cabinet. Elphaba pushed the doors aside, revealing a bookcase.

"Looking for something?"

"My siblings and I all used to enjoy stories before bedtime, but eventually, our parents told us that we were too old for such things. So, Nessa and I took all the storybooks and hid them here, to avoid getting rid of them.

"And you think you can find something about the Time Dragon here?"

"I don't know for sure, but it can't hurt to try." Elphaba sat back with a book in her hands, which she proceeded to open and began reading.

Galinda watched for a few moments before she decided to grab a book and sit across from the green woman. Elphaba looked over the top of her glasses at the blonde. She smiled slightly, shaking her head before going back to her book.

* * *

><p>It had been quite some time since the blonde nurse had come into work, but the chief nurse wasn't worried. She was frustrated. Allowing Galinda to have such leniency had been her biggest mistake, along with making no attempt at stopping her when she'd left. Well, Morrible had grown tired of waiting for the blonde to return, whish she obviously wasn't. It was time for a change of tactics.<p>

A knock at the door caused the Uplands to look up from their dinner.

"I wonder who that could be," Mrs. Upland said, looking at her husband.

"Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out," he replied, wiping his mouth with a napkin before he stood and moved towards the door, opening it. "Madame Morrible. What a pleasant surprise."

The chief nurse gave him a polite smile before she stepped inside. "Good evening. I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"No, no. We were just finishing dinner." Mr. Upland closed the door and led her into the dining room.

"I won't keep you long," Morrible said, giving Mrs. Upland a polite nod and gentle squeeze of the hand. "I just came to ask about Galinda."

"What about her?"

"Well… you know how I am. I don't like to sugarcoat things, so I'll just say it: Galinda has not shown up for work in four days."

A silence fell over the Uplands. "That… that's not like Galinda. She never misses work…"

"I agree. Having known Galinda all her life, it is highly uncharacteristic of her. Has she spoken to you at all?"

"Not lately… and she doesn't live with us anymore…" Mrs. Upland replied, worry settling into her face.

"Oh? So she did move out?" This was news to the chief nurse. She'd never thought the blonde brave enough to do that.

"Last month… oh, I knew she wasn't ready! I knew we should have kept her here longer!"

Mr. Upland out an arm around his wife in an attempt to calm her. "Do you think… something happened to her?"

"I wouldn't jump to the worst case scenario. She is still young, and though it is unlike her, perhaps she may have left for… romantic reasons?"

"Galinda would never do that," Mr. Upland said firmly.

"Well, I'd like to believe that too, but let's admit: it could be a possibility."

The Uplands were silent, and Morrible knew she had them right where she wanted them.

"I don't mean to worry you, but having helped birth Galinda myself, I care for her well-being as much as you. I don't want to see her hurt by some… Munchkin boy."

"Munchkin?"

"Oh, yes. She did mention something about one before, and I assumed she'd told you. Perhaps you should send a letter to Munchkinland and we'll hope she picks it up."

* * *

><p>By the light of a dimly burning candle (having been too lazy to get up and light the lamps), Elphaba continued to scour the storybooks. So far, all she'd found was the same: the Time Dragon came with the Unnamed God to help establish rule and order over Oz after the great fight between the Fairy Queen Lurlina and the witch Kumbricia. Nothing provided her with any information on the clock itself. Was it man-made? If so, why? And what if it wasn't? Had it just come into existence; some remnant of the great war between those four deities?<p>

And suppose the latter were true. Why did man now control it? What was its purpose, besides the supposed "puppet show?" And of course, what in Oz's name did a puppet show have to do with a dragon, or a clock for that matter?

"What does nothing make sense?" Elphaba shouted, throwing the book to the floor.

The sound woke Galinda, who had dozed off an hour or so ago. She opened her eyes, looking around and sleepily mumbling, "Elphaba… what was that…?"

"Nothing… sorry if I woke you."

The blonde sat up. "It's fine," she said with a yawn. She looked at the literature strewn around them. "I assume you haven't found anything yet."

"Nothing useful." Elphaba leaned back with a sigh, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Why are we sitting in the dark?"

"Because I was too lazy to light a lamp."

Galinda giggled before standing, moving to light a few lamps.

"Permit me a somewhat personal question?"

Galinda paused. "A-all right…"

"What's with you and that Morrible?"

The blonde froze. "She's… my boss."

"Well, I knew that, but you act like more than that around her. I mean, she has you in her pocket or something. What's up with that?"

"I… Morrible was the nurse who helped my mother when she was in labor…"

"Ahh… so she helped with your birth then?"

"Yes…"

"Okay, but that doesn't mean you owe her anything."

"Please don't ask my anymore…"

Elphaba detected the change in the blonde's voice. "All right…" She closed her eyes again, feeling a slight breeze. "Close the window please."

"E-Elphaba…"

"I know; it's a little cold. Closing the window will help."

The green woman felt a tug on her sleeve and she opened her eyes to see the old woman grinning at them. She was sitting in a spindly chair that certainly hadn't been there before. The chair itself looked ready to break apart any second, the strain of the old woman's weight too much.

"Educating yourselves in the lore of children?"

Elphaba stood. "You know why we're doing this. You sent me to find my birthplace, and I did. Now tell me what it means."

"You know that would be too easy."

Elphaba crossed her arms. "Yes, because everything else has been so easy thus far."

"I don't doubt you've face your challenges, and I have to say, this is only the beginning. There is still a long road ahead."

Elphaba let out a noise of frustration and anger before grabbing a bottle of wine off the near table and smashing it on the cabinet, sending glass and alcohol everywhere. She pointed the now sharp points menacingly at the old woman. "Enough games! I'm sick and tired of being led around Oz! Tell me what is going on!"

The old woman looked unperturbed. "Put that down, Miss Thropp. You know it will do you no good."

Elphaba knew it, though she was reluctant to back down. Even so, she lowered her makeshift weapon slowly. "Tell me why this is happening."

"I cannot. I am only the messenger; even if I wanted to tell you, I could not. I was sent to place the curse upon you, and that was all."

"By whom? Who sent you?"

"You've been reading about it all day. You're telling me you haven't figured it out yet?"

Realization finally dawned on the green woman. "Are… are you trying to tell me… that the Time Dragon sent you because I was born in his clock?"

The old woman grinned. "You're finally catching on."

"But that barely answers anything. Why does that warrant a curse? It wasn't my choice to be born there!"

"No, but it happened."

Elphaba, having finally lost her patience, lunged for the old woman, but a sudden wind stopped her, forcing her to raise an arm to shield her eyes. When it died down, the old woman was gone.

"Again… I'm tired of her riddles," Elphaba growled, turning around angrily.

"Elphaba… look…"

The green woman glanced over her shoulder to see Galinda kneeling where the old woman had been. The blonde straightened up, a paper in her hand.

"What is that?" Elphaba asked, approaching.

"It's a flyer… the Clock of the Time Dragon is coming to Munchkinland."

The two exchanged a look.

"Time to see if your puppet show was real."

* * *

><p>"You have not been feeling well lately?"<p>

Melena shook her head from where she sat on the bed, the same place she'd been sitting for the past few days. "I can't imagine what I've caught this time. The children always give me something…"

"I am worried. You do not show signs of fever," Turtle Heart said.

"I've been sicker than this before. But my head… it feels like it's about to split open."

"Can I get you anything?"

"A drink."

The Quadling frowned. "Melena, you know that is not a good idea."

"I don't care. I need a drink ASAP."

Turtle Heart didn't like it, but he left, soon returning with a bottle of liquor. "I really don't think—"

"I need it," Melena said before she took the bottle from him, using her teeth to pull the cork out before she began to drink.

"Melena…"

The widowed Thropp ignored her lover as she continued, only lowering the bottle once it was gone. "Much better…" Her head drooped to the side as she fell into an intoxicated sleep, while Turtle Heart kept a concerned watch.

* * *

><p>"If someone touches me, there will be big problems."<p>

"Well, we can't stand towards the back, or I'll never be able to see."

Elphaba groaned, keeping her arms and hands close to her body, doing all she could to avoid touching any other person. "I can't imagine why this clock is so popular."

"Well, it is impressive."

And it was. The clock towered over the crowd, while the mechanical dragon on top looked down at them all. Elphaba did her best to avoid looking at it, seeing as it caused her to feel unsettled.

A hush fell over the crowd as the smoke billowed from the dragon's nostrils, and its neck craned to the side, looking down at the assembled, almost as if searching. A claw slowly raised, and when Elphaba looked up, she found it pointed right at her. People were looking at her… her face grew hot and she looked down. Galinda put a hand gently on her sleeve, giving her a small smile.

Elphaba didn't pay much attention to the show; she was too busy trying to avoid the other people and attempting to figure out why the dragon had fixated on her. As the curtain closed, signaling the end of the show, the crowd started to disperse, and Elphaba caught the fabric of Galinda's dress.

"Follow me," she said before she began walking. Galinda quickly followed, not wanting to lose the green woman in the crowd. The two reached the clock, and Elphaba led her around the back, looking at the mechanism. It wasn't exactly open at the moment, and the green ran her hands along the surface, wondering how her mother and a midwife had fit inside.

There was a sudden clicking noise and Elphaba took a step back as a back panel slid open. She exchanged a look with the blonde.

"We… we don't know what's in there," Galinda said.

"Well, we're not going to find out standing here," Elphaba said before she stepped inside the machine, Galinda hesitantly following.

Inside the clock, the turning gears were all the women could hear. Elphaba couldn't entirely see where or what they were headed towards, but she kept moving forward, surprised by the size of the clock. She reached the opposite end and stopped.

"What is it?" Galinda asked from behind her.

"Nothing… there's nothing in here…" Elphaba turned around, hiding her bitter disappointment. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Melena woke with a gasp, putting a hand to her pounding head. She became aware of a fiery pain spreading through her body, a pain so intense that it caused her vision to cloud. The windowed Thropp tried brushing it from her skin, but it remained deep under the surface. Desperate, she began clawing at her arms, hardly acknowledging when she drew blood.<p>

"Oz, make it stop!"

It was everywhere. Try as she might, she could not get rid of the fire in her skin. Her head continued to ache, and her eyes felt dry. She rubbed at them furiously, but that only made them feel worse, as if she'd coated her eyes in sand. Melena let out a cry at the pain that was building inside and all around… her nails dug into her own eyeballs as blood ran down her face.

Darkness… and the pain still didn't stop.

* * *

><p>Elphaba sat up in bed, looking around the moonlit room. She thought she'd a cry or scream… she looked over at the adjacent bed, where Galinda was still sleeping peacefully. The green woman readjusted her pillow before lying back down.<p>

_Must have been nothing…_


	10. Chapter 10

"Well… now what?"

Elphaba paused in her bed making. "I'm not sure… that was our last lead. Now we have nothing…"

Galinda twisted her hands nervously. "You're… you're not going to run again, are you?"

"What else can I do? If I stay anywhere too long, the guards will arrest me for sure."

"What about me then?"

The green woman turned to see the blonde looking at her forlornly. "Galinda…" She sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "You… you didn't really think… we were going to be…"

"No…" the nurse replied, looking down and fighting to keep her emotions in check. "I just… staying with you… helped stave off the inevitable return home."

Elphaba approached hesitantly. "Galinda… I… I know you're scared… but really, what can Morrible do to you?"

"You don't know…"

"Trust me, she cut out pieces of my skin. I know she's evil. But you… you're just a normal person. What could she possibly have against you besides your assistance to me?"

"You don't know Elphaba… you don't know me…"

"Don't start this crap with me. We've been traveling together for almost a week! I think I know you." Elphaba turned away and went back to making her bed, fixing the pillows.

"I could make you hate me…" Galinda said quietly.

Elphaba looked over her shoulder. "After all you've seen me do? I doubt it."

"Elphaba—"

"Enough. I don't hate you, but it's dangerous for you to keep traveling with me. Where you go is your own choice… I cannot help you." Elphaba finished with the bed and looked around the room. "Well… this is it." She approached the blonde. "Good luck."

Galinda nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Y-yes… you too…"

Elphaba handed her the keys. "Lock up when you leave. I'll tell the clerk to add you to the family list so you can come back here if you ever need to."

"Thank you…"

"Hey."

Galinda forced herself to look up into dark chocolate eyes.

"You'll be fine. You're a seasoned traveler now. This is just the return leg of a trip you already know."

The blonde nodded again, and Elphaba smiled slightly before she turned and started for the door. Before she could open it though, there was sudden knocking on the other side.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, open the door, I know you're in there!"

"Nessa?" The green woman unlocked the door and opened it, seeing Turtle Heart and Nessa in the hallway. "How did you know I was here?"

"That doesn't matter! Our mother is dead!"

Elphaba's heart dropped. "Wh-what? How…?"

"We don't know!" Nessa began sobbing and fell forward against her sister before Elphaba could stop her. The green woman threw her hands up to keep from touching her, looking to Galinda for help. The blonde moved quickly, pulling Nessa back to stand on her own.

"I found her this morning. There… was much blood… I can only suspect it was an internal problem," Turtle Heart said.

Elphaba shook her head, not wanting to believe it. First her father… and now her mother too? When would this curse end?

"Elphaba… please come home," Nessa said.

"I can't Nessie… I can't stay. They'll find me…"

"You and Shell are all I have left!"

Elphaba sighed, looking at Galinda again. She didn't want to drag the blonde into any more of her problems… "All right… but only for a little while."

Turtle Heart helped support Nessa as the two started down the hallway, and Elphaba approached the nurse.

"Elphaba—"

"You need to go home. I don't want to get you into any more trouble."

"But I… I'm not ready…"

"Galinda—"

"Elphaba, please…"

The green woman looked into her sapphire eyes and sighed. "Fine… but this is the last thing. After this, we part, all right?"

The blonde nodded. "All right…"

* * *

><p>Elphaba approached the casket slowly. "Why is it closed?"<p>

"Well… she doesn't exactly… look her best," Nessa replied. "She… she clawed out her own eyes."

"Oh… yeah, that doesn't sound good." Elphaba turned around. "Nessie, you know I want to stay, but someone is bound to recognize me. I mean, this is the same chapel Father's funeral was held in… and I'm sure most of the same people are going to show up."

"But Elphaba—"

"I don't want to be arrested again…" The green woman started down the aisle. "I'm sorry Nessie, but I can't stay."

"But she was your mother," Galinda said, getting in her way.

"Yes… she was… and she also disowned me and had me arrested. I do not owe her as much as I did my father…"

"She gave birth to you."

"Drunk and in a clock! A clock that is somehow responsible for this curse!" Elphaba moved past the blonde.

"Elphaba!"

"Time for you to go home, blondie."

The blonde felt the small flame of anger ignite inside of her, and she ran after the green woman, grabbing her back of the jacket. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because it's the only way I can survive!" Elphaba tore herself away from the nurse. "With a curse like mine, I cannot allow myself to get too attached to any one person… or else it will kill me."

"Elphaba…"

"Please… just go home… before you get hurt." Elphaba exited the chapel, but Galinda ran in front of her again.

"I can't leave now… I'm in too deep. I can't go home… and never know what happened to you."

The green woman crossed her arms, looking away and shaking her head. "You can't get attached to me…"

"Well I didn't want to, but it happened!"

"Don't… don't do this…"

The two would have continued fighting, but at that moment, the sound of hooves caught their attention, and they turned to look.

"Serlock?" Elphaba said, surprised to see the Horse again.

He stopped upon reaching the two. "Hello again, my friends. I apologize that we must meet on these circumstances, but I have some bad news."

"Of course. Because that's all we receive nowadays," Elphaba said.

"Miss Galinda… your family lives in the Pertha Hills, correct?"

"Y-yes…" The blonde didn't like where this was headed.

"Well, I have heard through a few friends of mine that the Uplands were involved in an… accident."

Galinda's face drained of color. "What… what kind of accident?"

"I'm not sure… it did not sound favorable."

The blonde felt sick. Her vision grew fuzzy and there suddenly wasn't enough air to fill her lungs. Elphaba quickly covered her hands with her sleeves before she caught Galinda.

"Steady," the green woman said.

"E-Elphaba… my parents…"

"We don't even know what the extent of the accident is. Try to stay calm…"

The nurse looked up at her companion. "I have to go home now…"

Elphaba nodded. "That is probably for the best." She helped the blonde up onto Serlock. "I hope it is nothing serious."

"W-wait… aren't you coming with me?"

The green woman shook her head. "I can't… I'm sorry, but I can't risk being caught by that Morrible woman. You'll be fine… I promise." Elphaba almost had to force those last words out. Of course, she had no idea if Galinda really would be fine, but she had to remain confident… for the blonde.

"E-Elphaba…"

"You can do this…" Elphaba turned away from her. She didn't cry of course, but to Galinda, the sting of separation was real.

* * *

><p>It was all a matter of waiting. Pressure… and time. That's all one needed to break any substance in Oz… even people. Morrible had applied the right pressure to her blonde nurse… now all she had to do was wait for her return. She knew it wouldn't be long… the only question was when would Miss Thropp decided to return as well?<p>

* * *

><p>"I said I don't want to be disturbed!" Fiyero slammed the door on yet another nosy reporter, angrily stalking back to his chair in front of the fireplace. He put a hand to his head with a sigh. He'd been feeling off ever since he and Elphaba had… well… gone their separate ways. Of course he hated everything that had happened, but what else could he do? How could he have a life with a woman who killed everything she touched?<p>

A knock at his door brought him from his thoughts. "I said, go away!"

"But Master Tigelaar, if I could just speak with you for a few moments—"

The prince stood up angrily and threw open the door. "It's been two weeks! Let it go! I have nothing to say!"

"But how do you feel about it?"

"How do I feel?" Fiyero's anger finally got the better of him, and he lashed out, grabbing the reporter by the throat. "I feel like I could kill! IS THAT ENOUGH FEELING FOR YOU?"

The reporter, who looked terrified now, clutched at the prince's hand, only to go limp a few moments later. Fiyero realized what he was doing and released him, watching him collapse. He didn't get back up. The prince quickly closed the door, his heart racing.

_Did I… just do… what Elphaba did?_

* * *

><p>"Galinda, my dear! It's so good to see you in one piece!"<p>

The blonde was not expecting to be ambushed in a hug by the chief nurse, and she almost fell.

"Tell me: whyever were you gone so long? Your parents and I have been worried sick!" Morrible said after pulling away.

"I… I was in… Munchkinland… at the hospital."

"Volunteering I see. Gathering experience from different parts of Oz. I like your enthusiasm, but really, you have to tell people before you just run off!"

Galinda wondered why Morrible hadn't yet asked her about Elphaba. "Um… I heard my parents were in… some sort of accident?"

Morrible gave her a funny look. "Now where did you hear that?"

"I-in Munchkinland… that's why I came back… early," Galinda added quickly.

"Well, I don't know who told you that, but your parents are perfectly fine, and I'm sure they'd love to hear from you."

The blonde's world was moving too fast. Galinda looked down, trying to figure out what was going on. Serlock had said her parents were in an accident, yet Morrible said they were fine. Why would he lie to her?

_Unless he wasn't lying… and that's really what he heard._

Of course. How could she have not seen this? It wasn't just a chance encounter; Morrible had meant for that rumor to reach her.

"You set this up…"

"Pardon?"

"You spread that rumor about my parents… you did it to get me to come back!"

Morrible's expression changed. "Maybe I did… but you believed it. And you came back." She leaned in close to the blonde. "And this time, you won't be leaving. Not unless you want to see your parents have a real accident."

Galinda could only stare at the chief nurse, unable to form words.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes…" the blonde managed to get out.

"Good." Morrible turned and left, leaving Galinda with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

* * *

><p>"Galinda, dear, we're so relieved you're all right!" Mrs. Upland said, embracing her daughter tightly after opening the door for her. After work, Galinda had hurried to her parents' home, wanting to make sure that they truly were okay.<p>

"I'm… fine…"

"Where were you? Why did you leave without saying anything?" her father asked.

The blonde looked down. She didn't particularly want to lie to her parents, but she couldn't tell them about Elphaba. "I… I had to go to a hospital in Munchkinland… it was unexpected…"

"Galinda, we know you're dedicated to your job, but we'd appreciate it if you told us what's going on before you just take off. Madame Morrible came to us very concerned."

"Morrible spread a lie to bring me back," the blonde muttered before she could stop herself.

"What was that?"

Galinda knew she shouldn't, but she found herself repeating, "Morrible spread a lie to bring me back."

Her parents looked confused. "Galinda… why in Oz would you say a thing like that?"

"Because it's true… she said you were in an accident."

Now her parents looked appalled. "Where did you hear that?"

"From a Horse."

"A Horse? So she didn't actually say it to you?" Her father sighed. "Galinda… you know the Animal population isn't terribly pleased with the treatment they receive here… how can you believe a rumor they spread?"

"They didn't start it! She did!"

"Galinda, this has gone on long enough. Now stop it. What reason would Madame Morrible have to spread such a ridiculous lie anyway?"

"She did it to separate me from Elphaba!"

As her parents' expressions changed yet again, the blonde realized she'd made a mistake.

"I… I mean…"

"Elphaba? As in Elphaba Thropp?"

Galinda winced, looking down. Yes, definitely a mistake.

"Wasn't she arrested for murder?"

"That was a misunderstanding…

"A misunderstanding? You were in Munchkinland with a murderer!"

"She's not like that!"

"How could you lie to us?"

"I didn't!" Galinda could tell she was fighting a losing battle; her parents had passed the point of believing her. "You're not listening to me!"

"What business could you have with someone like that?"

"She isn't the person you think!"

Her mother looked grief stricken and had to sit down. "Galinda… please tell me it isn't because of…_ that_."

The blonde fought back her tears. "No… it wasn't because of that… and you said you forgave me…"

"Galinda… we do… we just don't want you to have a relapse."

_"We're very sorry. She isn't usually like this. I'm sure it's just a phase."_

"No. I won't allow it to happen. You are never to see that woman again, do you hear me, Galinda? I don't want this family to suffer any further embarrassment," her father said firmly.

Galinda looked down. "I… understand."

* * *

><p>The next few days somewhat blurred together. Galinda went to work day in and day out, but unlike she'd anticipated, Morrible did not make her life a living hell. Oh, she watched the blonde with the eyes of hawk, just waiting for any misstep, but she didn't outright do anything to her. Galinda went about her life, feeling somewhat detached. The sting of Elphaba's absence waned slowly, and the nurse began to wonder how she'd really felt about the green woman.<p>

As Galinda returned home one night, she felt almost completely drained, both physically and emotionally. She made her way into her tiny kitchen, only to see that someone was already there. She froze, expecting the worst.

Her visitor straightened up at hearing her enter. "Oh, hey blondie. Have anything to eat? I'm starving."

"E-Elphaba?"


	11. Chapter 11

"W-what are you doing here?" Galinda could hardly believe her eyes.

"Like I said: I'm starving. Don't you have anything to eat in this house besides bread and cheese? What are you, a bird?"

"I am not!"

Elphaba closed the icebox, a bottle of watered down milk in her hand. Galinda was still transfixed as she watched Elphaba take a drink from it.

"Damn woman, you need some better provisions," she said, setting the bottle down.

"I thought you were running away… disappearing…"

"I started to… but then I thought about you… and what might have happened to your parents… and what Morrible might do… and I figured I'd better check up on you to make sure you didn't kill yourself."

"You really think I'm suicidal?"

Elphaba gave her a look. "No, Galinda." The green woman looked around. "The size of this place was somewhat of a surprise though. I would have thought someone like you would have had something… bigger?"

"I'm not exactly in the best financial position."

"That's only because you allow people to walk all over you instead of standing up for what want… or in this case, need."

"Why are you really here?"

Elphaba sighed and looked down. "Honestly… I don't know."

"Are… are you going to… stay?"

"Again, I don't know. Staying here puts me at risk of being found by Morrible… but if I leave, I end up worrying about you again."

"You… you worry about me?"

"Only because you're still so young… I learned independence at an early age, while it appears that you… didn't. So yes, I worry about you."

Galinda smiled, approaching the green woman.

"Don't hug me. I'm still cursed."

"I'm not going to hug you." Galinda gently touched Elphaba's long braid. "Your hair is pretty…"

Elphaba blushed lightly. "You need to go to bed. You look exhausted."

The blonde sighed. "I am… but I feel better… now that you're here."

"Yes, well… please just go to bed."

Galinda nodded before she turned and went into the bedroom, looking back at Elphaba one last time… just to make sure it really was real.

* * *

><p>When Galinda finally did disappear into the bedroom, Elphaba let out a sigh, realizing she'd been holding her breath. She wondered if coming back to the Gillikin was a bad idea… but damn it Galinda, and her speech about attachment! Knowing that Galinda worried about her only made Elphaba see her as more of a surrogate sister. How could she leave the blonde to fend for herself when it was her fault that most of this had happened?<p>

Elphaba moved to lie on the couch, readjusting a pillow under her head. She didn't know how long she was going to stay… perhaps only until she knew Galinda was safe for sure, and no longer in any danger. As much as she wanted to look out for the blonde, she could still kill her… she was still a threat…

* * *

><p>After waking up and dressing for the day, Galinda walked out into the other room, seeing Elphaba still asleep on her couch. She approached the green woman, looking down at her and smiling slightly. As she slept, this was the only time Elphaba looked peaceful. Galinda reached down, her hand mere inches from the green woman's face. She longed to touch her… to find out how that green skin felt.<p>

Elphaba's eyes snapped open. "What are you doing?"

Galinda jerked her hand away. "N-nothing… did… did you sleep all right?"

Elphaba sat up. "Yeah… I was fine." She raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

"Of… of course…" Galinda moved into the kitchen, her face hot. She pulled a container of oats from the cabinet and poured some in a bowl.

"You really are a bird," Elphaba said, coming up behind her.

"I am not!" Galinda turned angrily.

"Oh? Look what you're eating, blondie," the green woman said, picking up a few oats. "Next I expect to see you pecking at them."

"You're terrible!" Galinda moved past her to sit at the table, picking the oats out to eat, a few at a time.

"But I'm right."

Galinda looked down at her hands and blushed. "Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Mean? Is that what you call this?" Elphaba sat across from the blonde. "I seem to recall a certain blonde practically begging to stay with me not even one week ago."

"That was different…"

Elphaba's brow furrowed. "So what are you saying? That now that you're home, you don't want me around?"

"I didn't say that. I just meant that you're not usually this… talkative." Galinda looked up at her. "Why did you come back?"

Elphaba looked down. "I already told you… I don't know…"

"Is it really because you were worried about me?"

"Maybe… please don't ask me. I'll say something to upset you, I know I will."

"On purpose?"

"Of course not! I'm a woman too, okay? I know how our emotions work… sometimes… even I don't fully understand females."

Galinda paused in her eating. "Elphaba… will you… will you be here… when I come home tonight?"

The green woman looked down at her hands. "I can't make any promises… so don't get your hopes up."

The blonde nodded. "I… I should go." She stood up. "If… if you leave… there's a spare key under the mat… lock up before you go." She turned and started out the door, refusing to let Elphaba see any of her true emotions.

"_I don't know if I can yell any louder. How many times have I kicked you out of here? __Or said something insulting? I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces, when my heart is… broken. Please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me_."

* * *

><p>Fiyero didn't like living in this uncertainty. It had been about a week since the incident with the reporter, and the prince still wasn't sure what had happened. He figured the only person who might have an idea (besides Elphaba) would be her mother. So, here he was in the Colwen Grounds, knocking on the door of his once fiancé's home.<p>

"Oh… Master Fiyero," Turtle Heart said upon opening the door. "This is… unexpected."

"I know… I was just wondering if Melena was around."

The Quadling's expression grew sad. "Unfortunately she has… left us…"

It took the prince a few moments to figure out what he meant. "Oh… I'm sorry to hear that."

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No… thank you." Fiyero turned away from the mansion and started back for his carriage.

"She would not have provided you with any answers anyway."

The prince turned towards the sudden voice and found an old woman grinning at him.

"What?"

"Melena knows nothing about her daughter's curse… even though she died by it."

"Elphaba killed her?"

"Not intentionally."

Fiyero was suspicious now. "How do you know all this? Who are you?"

"Just one who knows." The old woman grinned again. "You touched her, didn't you?"

"Elphaba? No… not after she was… well, green."

"Think, Master Tigelaar. You felt it… your skin brushed against hers… and you felt a shock."

Fiyero did remember now. "So? What does it matter?"

"You saw what happened to her father. And you saw what happened to that reporter."

"Elphaba was cursed! I have nothing to do with that!" He turned away angrily.

"Those who come in contact with Miss Thropp are meant to die. If you touch her and live… then the curse lives on in you as well."

Fiyero whipped back around, but the old woman was gone. He didn't know what she meant by the curse living in him, but he could only suspect that it was related to the reporter incident. Still… only time would tell…

"Unless Elphaba talks first…"

* * *

><p>Galinda was more than a little distracted that day at the hospital. She mixed up medications more than once, and almost scheduled the wrong patient for surgery.<p>

"Galinda, is everything all right?" Milla asked as the blonde took a short break.

"Y-yes… why wouldn't everything be all right?"

"Well, you seem distracted. I've never seen you like this. You'd better start paying attention, or Morrible will come after you for sure."

Galinda nodded. She knew she had to remain focused, especially to avoid suspicion, but it was so difficult. All she could think of was Elphaba alone in her home. Would the green woman stay? Would she run again? If she planned to run, why had she come back? It wasn't like Frottica was on the way to the Glikkus; it was actually out of the way! So what was she doing here?

When her shift ended, Galinda practically ran from the hospital, heading straight home. She fumbled with the key, finally managing to unlock the door and stumbling in.

"Elphaba!" she called. She went into the bedroom and dropped her things by the bed. "Elphaba?" Galinda reemerged into the other room, but the green woman was nowhere in sight. "Elphaba…" The blonde collapsed o the couch, fighting tears. She should have expected this… what incentive would Elphaba have to stay?

Dejected, the blonde stood, slowly heading back into the bedroom. Just as she reached the doorway, she heard the front door open.

"Hey blondie, you here?"

Galinda turned around quickly, holding her breath. "Elphaba…?"

The green woman kicked the door closed behind her, walking to the table and setting a few bags down. "It took a little longer at the market than I thought it would, seeing as I can't really touch any of the produce, but you needed some actual food badly."

Galinda approached the table, looking into the first bag. She was surprised by all the different colors she saw. "Elphaba… there must be at least a dozen different types of fruit and vegetables in here!"

"Like I said, you need real food. Oh, but no meat while I'm here. I don't believe in eating Animals… or animals."

Galinda peered into the next bag, finding milk, eggs, cheese, and butter. "This must have cost you a fortune…"

"Well I spent all day lugging boxes around, and the guy I did it for was pretty appreciative, so it wasn't too bad."

"Thank you…" The blonde began to put the food away while Elphaba sat down at the table. "Do… do you want me to make you something for dinner?"

"You don't have to."

Galinda looked at her. "Well, it's not like you can make anything… you'll kill all the produce."

Elphaba made a face. "Fine…" She leaned back, watching as the blonde began cutting up some vegetables. "So… is food like this really that expensive for you?"

"Yes… Morrible isn't exactly generous… she says we should do it for the patients… not for the pay…" A pause. "I can't remember the last time I had butter…"

The green woman raised an eyebrow before looking away. Had she really been that privileged? Growing up, all she had to do was mention her last name, and people treated her like royalty… she's never realized just how spoiled she'd been until this curse.

_Was this part of the reason? To teach me a lesson?_

"Elphaba?"

"What?" The green woman looked up at the nurse.

"You looked like something was bothering you."

"No… just thinking…"

There was silence as Galinda finished preparing the food, which she set down in the middle of the table. "So… I didn't think… you were coming back," Galinda said, handing Elphaba a plate.

"Well, I didn't like the idea of you sitting here crying alone, so I figured leaving wasn't the best idea."

"I wasn't going to cry!"

Elphaba smiled as she picked up her fork. "Please blondie. You were ready to burst into tears when you saw I wasn't here waiting for you."

Galinda's face colored. "Forgive me for wanting to be your friend."

"Hold on. When did we become friends?"

"You came back… I figured… you wouldn't have done that if you didn't…"

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "All right… if that's what you want to be."

"Don't you?"

"Making friends isn't exactly my highest priority at the moment."

* * *

><p>As Galinda prepared for bed that, she peered out of the bedroom one last time to catch a glimpse of Elphaba lying on her couch. She smiled slightly before closing the door, but just enough so that she could still see the green woman. Galinda got into bed, trying to stave off her feelings. She didn't know if she was attracted to Elphaba… after all, she had sworn off that after the… incident. And what would the green woman think of her? The nurse didn't want to give her any additional reasons to leave.<p>

_I just have to resist. It won't be that hard. I barely know her. Just… resist._

* * *

><p>When Elphaba woke up the next morning, she found a pair of sapphire eyes looking down at her. "Do you enjoy watching me sleep?"<p>

Galinda blushed. "I… you just look so peaceful… I'm almost envious."

Elphaba sat up. "You really have nothing to be envious of… trust me." It occurred to her that it was quite light outside. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Today is my day off. You're stuck with me all day."

"Oh, what misadventures can we get into?"

"W-we?" Galinda looked at the green woman. "You… you actually want to do something with me?"

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Don't get too excited there blondie. I'm not proposing here."

A sudden image of Elphaba on one knee in front of her came to Galinda's mind, and she quickly shook it away. "I'm just surprised. You don't… usually seem like a people person."

"I'm not. You're just one person whom I happen to know, so you're the lucky one who gets picked."

"Well that's flattering."

Elphaba stood and stretched. "Don't take it personally."

Galinda smiled slightly, moving to collect some eggs from the icebox. "But really, Elphaba, what are we going to do?"

"Well, we're not going to sit in here all day, I'll tell you that. I don't know if I can handle any more of these 'deep conversations'."

The blonde paused in her cooking as her gaze traveled out the window. "Summer is starting… when I was younger, my parents used to take me to this festival… there were performers, exotic foods, and booths filled with odd little trinkets. But then I grew up, and my parents told me I was too old to keep going… so we stopped."

Elphaba looked at the blonde before she stood. "Then that's where we'll go."

"Wh-what? No…"

"No? You just told me a story about something you enjoyed doing in a way that suggested you wanted to do it, and now you say no?"

"I… I don't think that's a good idea… what if someone recognizes you?"

"Don't worry about me blondie. I'll be fine. Let's go to that festival of yours."

"Elphaba…"

"Galinda, what? Come on, you need to do something that doesn't involve Morrible and/ or the sick and injured population!"

The blonde looked down. Truth be told, she did want to go… but a whole day alone with Elphaba… what if something happened? What if she… grew closer to the green woman? What if something… slipped out?

"I'm not taking no for an answer. We're going blondie."

"All right, Elphaba… we'll go."

**Any and all feedback is appreciated! Hope you're enjoying it ^^**  
><strong>Song used: Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Elphaba, why are we here?"

"Because you need some sort of enjoyment in your life, if only for a few hours. Now come on blondie."

Galinda followed the green woman through the people filled streets, looking at all the excitement around them. "There's so much…"

"Is it everything you remember?"

The nurse nodded. "What… what should we do first?"

"Don't know. This is your day blondie. I'm just here to get out of the house."

Galinda's eyes fell on a section of the street that was dedicated to chalk drawings. "Oh, look!" Without thinking, she grabbed the sleeve of Elphaba's jacket, pulling her towards the area.

"Hey, careful there!"

The blonde ignored her as they reached their destination. She grabbed a few pieces of chalk before kneeling down and beginning to draw.

"I didn't know you were an artist," Elphaba said.

"I'm not. Now get down here and join me."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow, but grabbed a piece of pink chalk and knelt beside the blonde. "What are we drawing?"

"Not sure… maybe nothing…" The blonde continued dragging her green piece across the stone.

The green woman rolled her eyes, but she decided to humor the blonde. After a few moments of silence, the blonde sat back.

"Tired already?" Elphaba asked, scribbling over one of Galinda's lines.

"Hey!" The nurse did the same to one of Elphaba's lines, and the war had begun. Elphaba was surprised to find herself grinning as she scribbled over Galinda's lines, watching the blonde furiously do the same. Out of nowhere, Elphaba suddenly decided to draw a line on Galinda's hand.

The nurse gaped at her companion, while Elphaba laughed. Galinda's eyes narrowed, and she quickly drew a line across Elphaba's face. "Now we're even."

The green woman laughed again. "Let's not get into this fight, blondie. People are starting to stare."

Galinda nodded and the two stood, looking down at their creation. "It's a swirly version of us."

Elphaba cocked her head to the side. "I suppose… if that's how you want to look at it…"

Galinda looked at the green woman, smiling slightly. "Come on. There are more things to do."

Elphaba followed the blonde leisurely down the street, glancing at all the different vendors.

"The Corn Basket…" Galinda read before she looked back at her companion. "That's where we…"

"That was the Corn Basket in Munchkinland. This merely looks like a vendor selling corn from that area."

Galinda nodded, but her thoughts remained on that night… when Elphaba had risked her life to save her. "I suddenly want corn."

Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at that statement. "Interesting choice blondie, but I doubt you could get your mouth around one of those. The corn from my homeland is known for its size."

The blonde shot Elphaba a look. "How much do you want to bet?"

Now the green woman looked slightly surprised. "I didn't realize it was that serious."

"Well I don't like challenges. I'll bet you that I can finish one of those," she gestured to the pile of larger ears, "on my own."

"All right. Let's suppose I indulge in said bet. What do you get for winning?"

A pause as Galinda thought. "You let me wash and brush your hair."

That was unexpected. "That's… an interesting request." Seeing as it made her slightly nervous, Elphaba looked from the blonde to the ear of corn, and back to the blonde. She was quite petite… "All right. I'll accept the bet."

"All right." Galinda purchased a rather large ear, trying to hold it in her hands, as it was slippery from butter. She looked at it, sizing it up and wondering if maybe she'd gotten in over her head.

"Sure you want to do this? You can still back out," Elphaba said.

Galinda looked at her, her eyes falling on sunlit raven hair. "N-no… I can do this." The blonde raised the corn to her mouth, and for a few moments, it seemed as though Elphaba had been right. But Galinda managed to get her mouth around it and took a bite, scraping more than a few kernels off.

Elphaba's eyebrows rose in unison. She really was surprised, and somewhat amused; after all, Galinda was attempting to take bites out of an ear of corn almost as big as her head, and all the while, butter dripped down her chin. Yes, she was definitely a sight.

"Okay, blondie, you win."

"No, I'm going to finish!" Galinda took another bite. "I'm going to enjoy playing with your hair!"

Elphaba smiled slightly, looking at the ground and shaking her head. "You're too much, blondie…"

True to her word, Galinda did finish, and triumphantly tossed the cob into a trashcan. "I win."

Elphaba nodded. "I admit: I was wrong. Now let's clean you up." The green woman grabbed a few napkins and proceeded to wipe Galinda's face without really thinking.

The blonde herself blushed. "Elphaba… I can do it myself…"

Elphaba darkened as she realized what she was doing. "I… sorry… I'm used to my siblings… always messy, you know." The green woman finished and tossed the napkins out. "So… I suppose we should… continue."

Galinda nodded, her face still pink. She realized that Elphaba had most likely just been acting out of instinct; she was, after all, the eldest of three children. Still… the blonde liked to tell herself that there was a tiny chance it had been because… Elphaba somewhat…

_No. She doesn't like you. Not that way._

"Ever flown a kite before, blondie?"

Galinda was jerked from her musings. "Huh?"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "A kite. You know, those things that fly when there's enough wind?"

"I know what a kite is! I just didn't hear you earlier!"

The green put her hands up in mock defense. "All right, calm down. I was just asking if you'd ever flown one."

"No… not that I can remember."

Elphaba nodded. "I enjoyed them in my youth… I was always able to out-fly Fiyero…" The green woman's expression changed, but only for a few moments. She would not allow herself to dwell on such bad memories. "Come on. Let's see if we can find one small enough so it won't fly away with you."

Galinda scowled at her, but followed the green woman to the kite booth, watching her pick through the choices. "Is there an art to kite choosing?"

"Of course. You don't want one that has too many decorations on it, or it becomes too heavy and won't go very high. But on the other hand, it can't be too flimsy, or else the air currents just toss it around, and that's how you end up with your kite in a tree. Shell went through five kites before he figured that out."

"So this was something you all enjoyed?"

"Well, Shell and I did… Nessa watched."

Galinda nodded, remembering the armless Thropp. She couldn't imagine going through life that way…

"Here we go," Elphaba said, pulling out a plain purple kite. "Let's fly." She led the blonde to a nearby field, handing her the string spool. "All right. Don't let go of this."

"O-okay…"

Elphaba smiled. "Relax. It's not that hard. Nothing is going to attack you." The green woman took hold of the kite before she began to run with it.

"What are you doing?" Galinda said, starting to follow.

"Stop moving!" Elphaba called back. She waited until Galinda froze before she jumped, releasing the kite and watching as an air current caught it.

Galinda wasn't ready for the sudden pull on the spool, and it almost fell from her hands, but she held it tightly, watching the kite climb higher.

"Just don't let it fly away," Elphaba said, returning to her side.

Galinda nodded, her wide eyes on the dancing kite in the sky. Elphaba looked at her and let out a small chuckle.

* * *

><p>That afternoon found the two sitting under a tall tree, Galinda still piloting the purple fabric. Elphaba was lying on the grass beside her, eyes closed. The blonde took her eyes off the kite for a few moments to look at her companion. How could Elphaba manage to look so serene when she was asleep? This woman who had been through so much in so short a time… Galinda envied such peacefulness, wishing she knew the secret. She also wished that Elphaba could know how she felt… even if it would only help her figure out what she <em>was <em>feeling.

"You're watching me again, aren't you?"

Galinda turned pink at the sound of Elphaba's voice. "I… I thought you were asleep."

Elphaba opened one eye. "And that's why you were staring?"

"I… I don't mean too…"

Elphaba sat up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes. "Well, today has certainly been exciting… ready to go?"

Galinda nodded. "Y-yes…"

Elphaba took the spool from her, reeling the kite in and returning it to the vendor. As the two walked back to Galinda's house, the blonde looked down at her hands.

"Thank you…"

The green woman looked at her. "For what?"

"For spending the day with me…"

"No problem blondie."

* * *

><p>"All right. Come sit."<p>

Elphaba reluctantly sat in the chair, looking at the blonde behind her. "Are you sure about this? I'd hate for something to happen to you…"

Galinda shook her head as she slipped the latex gloves on. "Don't worry about me, Elphaba. Besides, a deal's a deal."

The green woman sighed. "I guess so…"

The blonde smiled as she helped Elphaba lean back so her hair was in the small wash bin. She picked up a small bucket and carefully poured it over Elphaba's hair, making sure to miss her scalp. Galinda found her shampoo and began the process of washing Elphaba's hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" Elphaba asked, feeling a small burning trail of water run by her ear.

"Yes… are you?"

"We'll see."

Galinda continued with the washing, wrapping a towel around Elphaba's hair when she finished and helping the green woman sit up. Shed led her into the bedroom and sat her down on the edge of the bed, moving to sit behind her.

"This isn't headed in a different direction, is it?" Elphaba asked as Galinda removed the towel.

"And what direction would that be?" Galinda asked as she began to run a brush through Elphaba's long hair.

Elphaba blushed slightly at bringing… that subject up. "N-nothing."

Galinda smiled and continued to brush Elphaba's hair, even after all the knots were gone. The green woman's eyes slowly drooped closed and she allowed herself to relax into the feeling.

"Enjoying yourself now, Miss Elphaba?" Galinda asked with a slight giggle, allowing the brush to run along Elphaba's scalp… the closest she could come to touching her.

Elphaba let out a small, involuntary moan. "Yes… I believe so."

Galinda picked up a blanket before she hugged Elphaba gently from behind. The green woman darkened, looking down.

"I… I don't want you to leave, Elphaba…" The blonde's voice shook.

"Don't… don't do this, Galinda. I told you not to get too attached to me."

"But how can I help it? I was the one to help you when you first came to the hospital… you came back when you said you wouldn't… and we spent the whole day together. Didn't you have fun?"

"I… I suppose so…"

"You only suppose?"

"Galinda, please… I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt."

"I don't need protecting… you don't know… what I've been through. Being with you… makes me happy…"

Elphaba wanted to tell her no; she wanted to tell the blonde it was a waste of time… but how could she? How could she tell this woman that it was wrong to want company… to want some sort of affection, however small?

"You would really have me stay here with you?"

Galinda nodded. "Please… I don't want you to leave."

Elphaba sighed. "I'll stay… on one condition."

"And that is?"

Elphaba broke free of her grip, turning to look at her. "Why do you keep watching me sleep?"

Galinda turned red, looking down at the comforter. "I… well, it's… kind of a long story…"

"And does this story have to do with the earlier statement of 'I could make you hate me'?"

"You… remember that…"

"Of course. Now tell me what is going on. You already know what happened to me. Your turn to talk."

Galinda swallowed hard, not sure if she was ready for this. "When I was fourteen… I went to a private school with my best friend. My parents worked so hard to get me into that school, and my best friend's parents even helped after she and I begged them to let us go together. So, we arrive at the boarding school, and we're roommates naturally, and we begin to fix up our room…"

* * *

><p>"No, Glin, that can't go there!" Jess hopped down from the bed, going over to her friend and taking the vase from her. "You know better than that."<p>

The blonde smiled. "Guess I wasn't paying attention." In all honesty, she had been paying attention, and her clash of colors has been on purpose; a ploy to have Jess get close to her. The blonde found herself more and more enamored with her friend with each passing day, and even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help herself.

"You're getting that spaced look again," her friend said, giving the blonde a playful push. In good sport, Galinda pushed her back, which resulted in a small battle, both girls giggling. Inevitably, one did trip, and they both went down, Galinda on top of Jess. She found herself staring at pink lips… mere inches away… and before her brain could scream at her to stop, Galinda closed the distance between them and kissed her friend.

Almost immediately, she was shoved away. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jess shouted, wiping her mouth in disgust.

"I… I'm sorry… I just like you… a lot…" Galinda looked down, fighting both tears and a heavy blush.

"You're sick, Galinda!"

* * *

><p>"… of course, my parents heard about it, and they were appalled… they removed me from that school immediately… and I never saw Jess again." Galinda looked at the green woman, trembling slightly.<p>

"Galinda… I… um… there's nothing… wrong about being… a lesbian…" In truth, Elphaba had no idea what to say. Galinda had told her something personal… what did one say?

"I thought… it was a phase… but then I met you… and I tried so hard to resist…"

"No. No, you… you don't like me that way."

"But… I think… I do…"

"Galinda, listen to me. I don't… I'm not… I don't like women! Not like that… and even if I did, how we would even make it work? Relationships constitute touching and kissing and… all things that would kill you if I did them!"

"Love is more than physical…"

"And how long would that last, huh? Say we did, for whatever reason, date each other? One night, you find yourself unable to resist, and you kiss me. Bam, you're dead, just like that, and where does that leave me?"

"E-Elphaba… please…" Galinda's eyes began to fill with tears as her already broken heart cracked further.

"No. Just… stop it, okay? You don't like me… and neither do I…" Elphaba stood and headed into the other room, leaving Galinda to break down alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning! This chapter contains a violent act against one character, so be prepared.**

Galinda knew it was only a matter of time before Elphaba left, but as the days drew on, the green woman remained. Sometimes she'd find her stretched across the couch, a book in her hands; other times Elphaba wouldn't come back until midnight. In these cases, Galinda would sit on her bed sobbing, convinced Elphaba had left for good. But then she'd hear the door open, and relief would wash over her.

Elphaba always came back.

One morning, as Galinda was preparing for work, she heard a knock behind her. Her eyes fell on the reflection of Elphaba standing in the doorway.

"Hey… sorry to intrude, but we need to talk."

Galinda buttoned up the rest of her shirt before turning. "A-all right." The two hadn't really talked since the blonde had admitted her feelings.

Elphaba sat on the blonde's bed awkwardly, her hands clenching and unclenching a few times. "Don't go to work today…"

"Wh-what?" That was unexpected. "Why not? Is everything… all right?"

"I… I don't know. I just have… this feeling…" Elphaba knew she sounded ridiculous, but she'd woken up with an odd feeling in her gut. Whether it was a side effect of the curse or just dyspepsia, she didn't know. All she knew was that something was definitely off.

"Elphaba… you know that if I miss even a day of work, Morrible will be suspicious and she'll come after me. I have to go."

"I really don't think you should."

Galinda sighed. "Elphaba… if you had a compelling reason… I'd agree... but you said you just have a 'bad feeling'… and I can't trust just that."

The green woman grew slightly angry at that. "So this is punishment then for not returning your feelings of attraction?"

"Wh-what? No!" Galinda didn't understand how the conversation had taken such a turn.

"Then why don't you trust me?"

"Because Morrible will—"

"Always with this Morrible! I know she's your boss, and she's scary, but damn Galinda! What sort of hold does this woman have over you? What is it about her that terrifies you so much?"

"S-stop it… you don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? You let people walk all over you, especially her! That's why you can barely afford the cost of living!"

"Stop it!" Galinda stood up, throwing a pillow at the green woman. "I… I'm sorry Elphaba, but I have to go to work… and I hope you'll be here when I come home so we can continue our… talk." The blonde looked back at the green woman sadly before she left the house.

* * *

><p>Elphaba threw the pillow aside angrily, standing and slamming her fist into the wall. She felt ridiculous for trying to watch out for the blonde nurse, and just because she felt sorry for having to reject her affections. She still felt bad about that… but what else should she have done? She didn't like Galinda that way… she didn't like women that way! And how could Galinda even be attracted to her in the first place? She was green and killed living things!<p>

_If I hadn't been cursed, I'd be married right now._

Of course that was true, but it brought up an interesting thought: Fiyero had known her before the curse, and loved her then, but after all this, he'd immediately dumped her. Galinda, on the other hand, had only known her after the curse was set… and yet somehow, she was attracted to the green woman.

_So what does this say about these two people?_

Elphaba hated to admit it, but with what she'd come up with… Galinda truly loved her… despite everything working against the green woman.

"Oz, I am in some deep shit now…"

* * *

><p>Galinda had to admit that even though she'd brushed Elphaba off, she felt increasingly nervous as her shift continued into the day. By the time her lunch break came around, the blonde was almost tempted to take the rest of the day off on sick leave.<p>

As the blonde made her way to the break room, her gaze down, she felt her shoulder bump someone.

"O-oh! I'm sorry," she said, looking at whom she'd bumped.

"No problem."

Galinda's heart nearly stopped. With a quick nod, she scurried off. Though she'd only seen him once, Galinda knew she'd always recognize Fiyero Tigelaar.

Upon reaching the break room, Galinda sat shakily, her mind wandering. Why was he here? Was he looking for Elphaba? Lurline, did she know he was here? Was this why Elphaba had had that bad feeling?

"Blondie!"

Galinda was jerked from her thoughts by the familiar voice hissing at her. She looked up and saw Elphaba standing against the wall, her dark eyes scanning the hallway.

"Wh- how did you get in here?" Galinda asked, her heart rate doubling in speed.

"Snuck in through the back door. Listen, we need to go."

"Elphaba, I can't!"

"Galinda, please—"

"Besides, you shouldn't be here! It's not safe!"

Elphaba scanned the hallway again. "It's not safe for you either. Please don't make me ask again. Let's get out of here."

"But there's something you should know—"

"You can tell me later."

"You need to know now!"

Elphaba let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine! What is it?"

Galinda was about to reply when the sound of footsteps caught her attention, as well as the words, "Of course. Let's just ask Miss Galinda. After all, she did have the most contact with Miss Thropp."

The two exchanged a look. "What is going on?" Elphaba asked, her face pale green.

"Just… stay!" Galinda quickly stood, tripping as she practically threw herself into the hall just in time to stop Fiyero and Morrible.

"Galinda? Are you all right?" Morrible asked.

"Y-yes… I just heard my name… what can I help you with?"

"Well, Master Fiyero here has some questions about Miss Thropp… since she left his custody."

"Haven't seen her! She left the hospital and I haven't seen her!" Galinda said, perhaps a bit to quickly.

"Well… you did bail her out of prison… I was just wondering why," Fiyero said.

"I was employed to bring her back to this hospital, and I did. I have no further connections to her." Galinda's heart was racing. She prayed they would turn around or just pass by without looking into the break room.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow, and the blonde offered him what she hoped was a smile.

"Galinda, are you feeling all right? Your face is a little flushed," Morrible said.

"I… I haven't been… feeling my best today."

"I see… perhaps you should take the rest of the day off."

"Oh no. I-I couldn't…"

"Please, dear. Go get some rest."

Galinda nodded, her eyes flashing towards the break room. She had to find a way to help Elphaba get out of here unnoticed… The blonde turned as if to leave before she collapsed in a mock faint.

"Galinda! Oh my!"

While the others fussed over the blonde, Elphaba snuck from the break room and quickly slipped out the back door, but not before catching sight of the man who was looking for her.

_What is Fiyero doing here?_

* * *

><p>That afternoon found Elphaba pacing nervously in Galinda's living room, fiddling with her braid as she anxiously awaited the blonde's return.<p>

"Elphaba?"

The green woman looked up as the blonde entered. "Galinda! Are you all right?"

The nurse nodded as she closed the door behind her. "You were right, Elphaba… I should have stayed home…"

"Well… you're fine now."

The two sat on the couch, Galinda looking down at her hands.

"Did you know?" the blonde asked.

"Know what?"

"That Fiyero would… be there."

"How could I possibly have known?"

"Well… you told me not to go…"

"Because I had a bad feeling! Believe me, I was just as shocked as you to see him there! I don't know how he knew to come here…"

"Morrible most likely… Elphaba… do you still… love him?" Galinda asked, afraid of the answer.

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but closed it with a pause. "From the moment we were born, he and I were meant to be together… it was a forced love, and we fooled ourselves into thinking it was real… but when push came to shove, he left. I don't know if I'll ever fully get over what happened between us… but I don't think I love him."

Galinda nodded, not sure if she should feel relieved. "I… I'm sorry you have to go through this… it's not fair at all."

"Trust me blondie… my life has been far from fair lately."

A knock on the door interrupted them, and they both turned to look.

"I never have visitors…" Galinda said, fear creeping into her voice.

"Stay here," Elphaba said, standing and approaching the door.

Despite the situation, Galinda couldn't help but find Elphaba's protective side appealing. She held her breath as the green woman unlocked the door and opened it slowly.

"Found you."

Elphaba's fists clenched tightly. "What do you want, Fiyero?"

"I just want to talk."

"All right. Let's start with how you found me."

"I followed the blonde nurse home. Is that the hardest question you have?"

"What do you want?"

"Like I said: I want to talk."

"Then talk."

"Alone… somewhere that's not here."

"And why should I trust you? You did have me arrested."

"That was business. And if you want, I could always talk to that Morrible woman instead. She seemed very interested in you two."

Elphaba cast a glance at the blonde. She couldn't afford Morrible coming after Galinda. "All right… we'll talk. Alone."

"Elphaba—"

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

><p>"All right Fiyero. We're out in this forest like you wanted. Now say what you need to so I can go back to purging you from my memory."<p>

"You're really holding resentment, aren't you?"

"After all you said and did to me? I have a right to!"

Fiyero smiled slightly. "That was before… things are different now."

Elphaba snorted, crossing her arms. "And how is that?"

Fiyero approached and gently cupped her face before she could stop him. "This is how."

She stared at him in shock. "You're… not dead…"

"When we touched… you somehow gave me your power… now we can be together. Don't you see? We could create the new generation… the power over death. Don't you realize what we can do with this now?"

"Fiyero… you don't know what you're dealing with. This isn't a power to be abused."

"We were chosen, Elphaba. We can rule Oz with a power like this! Our children held in the highest power!" Fiyero gestured with his arms as if to show the power they could have. "We could be gods!"

"Stop it!" Elphaba shook her head. "You're letting this get to your head. We can't… use this to scare people to get what you want. It doesn't work like that! I was cursed for a reason… and not for the ones you're proposing."

"Elphaba… we can be married now."

"I wouldn't marry you… not now… not after seeing the monster you really are…" The green woman turned. "Goodbye Fiyero… don't come looking for me again."

The prince let out a low growl before he lunged forward, grabbing Elphaba by the back of her neck and pinning her against a tree.

"Fiyero—"

The prince decided then to use his power, but only for a second. Elphaba gasped in pain as she felt her life begin to leave, and when the feeling stopped, she found herself gasping for air.

"Not so fun being on the receiving end, is it?"

"Yero… please… let me go…"

"We're meant to be together, Elphaba… and whether you accept that or not is your own decision… but we will be together."

She could hear the clinking of metal as he undid his belt… her eyes filled with tears as he pulled at her own clothing. She began to struggle, trying to find any way she could to kick or hit him, but she for that, her face was smashed into the tree trunk and she received another death shock.

"Don't! Fiyero, please!" she cried in one last desperate attempt, blood spraying from her nose and mouth.

Her cries went unheard, and when she felt the stab of pain, Elphaba let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Galinda wrung her hands nervously, watching as the sky grew darker. She worried about the green woman, wondering what had happened to her. She prayed that Fiyero wouldn't hurt her…<p>

The sound of the door opening caused Galinda's head to snap up. "Elphaba?"

She heard the slow shuffling of feet across the floor and the blonde stood quickly as Elphaba appeared in the doorway, her gaze down.

"Elphaba?" Something wasn't right with the green woman… her eyes were unfocused and clouded over… and her face was covered with dried blood. "Oh, sweet Lurline…" Galinda went over to her, touching her arms gently. "What happened…?"

"He has it… my power… he can kill things too…"

"Wh… what?"

Elphaba nodded. "He can… control it… use it whenever he wants."

"Elphaba… did he… hurt you?"

The green woman trembled slightly. "Not… too much…"

"Your face… come on. Let's clean you up." Galinda led her into the bathroom, grabbing a rag and dipping it in some oil. She turned and began to gently wipe the blood from Elphaba's face. "Oh… your nose looks broken."

"I'm fine…"

Galinda slipped on a pair of gloves before examining Elphaba's nose closer. "It is broken… Elphaba…"

"It doesn't hurt…"

"Well, it has to be put back in place… this may pinch a little." As gently as she could, Galinda popped the green woman's nose back into its proper place.

Elphaba winced. "Thanks…"

"Are… you hurt anywhere else?"

The green woman slowly shook her head. She didn't want Galinda to know how she'd been… violated.

"Your clothes are a mess." Galinda tried to remove them, but Elphaba jerked away from her.

"DON'T!"

Galinda was taken aback by the outburst. "E-Elphaba…?"

The green woman looked away. "I…"

But she didn't have to finish. Galinda had been a nurse long enough to know the signs Elphaba was giving off. "Oz, Elphaba… did he… assault you… sexually?"

The green woman's eyes filled with tears. "I feel so… unclean… he's still on me…"

Galinda took her hand gently. "I'm sorry… would you rather… clean up alone?"

The green woman nodded. "Y-yes…"

"All right… I'll be in the bedroom… if you need anything."

Galinda left, closing the door behind her. Elphaba stood for a few moments before she slowly stripped her clothes off, grabbing the bottle of oil. She scrubbed herself vigorously, just wanting to get the feeling of him off. Tears started down her face as she did so, and green woman soon broke down, crumpling to the floor with sobs.

_How… how could this happen… have I not suffered enough?_

Eventually, Elphaba forced herself to stand, wrapping a towel around herself and leaving the bathroom. She found Galinda sitting on the bed, and the blonde looked up as she entered.

"Elphaba…"

"I… I can still feel it…"

The blonde's eyes filled with sadness, and she held a blanket out the green woman. Before Elphaba could advise herself against it, she collapsed in to the blonde's arm, clinging to her tightly as sobs wracked her body, the blanket the only barrier between them.

It was all Galinda could do to hold the green woman and help her survive the long night.


	14. Chapter 14

When Elphaba opened her eyes, she let out a groan at her pounding headache. She felt the steady rise and fall of a chest beneath her and lifted her head groggily, her eyes falling on Galinda. The events of the previous night came rushing back to her, and she lowered her head with another groan, clutching Galinda a little tighter.

The blonde woke at the movement and looked down at Elphaba. "Hey… how are you feeling?"

"Shit…"

"I'm sorry Elphaba… I'm so sorry…"

"Not your fault…"

Galinda stroked the ends of Elphaba's hair, careful not to touch any bare skin (and there was more showing than usual). "I still feel like I should have done something…"

"No… better me than you…"

Galinda stared at her. Even now… even after being raped by the man she'd called fiancé… Elphaba was still looking out for her. Oz, how could she keep from loving this woman and her devotion?

"No… this never should have happened to you… you've been through enough…"

Elphaba held Galinda a little tighter. "It's nice… to have someone to hold onto again…"

Galinda blushed a little. "I… whatever you need to feel better…"

"I don't know… what I need…"

"Elphaba… I… I know you've been through hell… but if you'd allow me… I'd like to help you… take care of you…"

Elphaba looked up at her. "You still want me to stay…?"

Galinda nodded. "I would never send you away… especially not now…"

The green woman's eyes filled with tears again. "How… how can you feel this way about me… after everything you've seen me do? I'm green! Green and broken!"

"Elphaba, stop it! You are not broken… and none of that matters to me. I see the person you really are… and it kills me to think that you don't see yourself the same way. And the green is… flattering on you." Galinda blushed lightly.

Elphaba sat up, holding the towel against her body so nothing was exposed. "Galinda… I… I'm sorry for how I acted before… when you told me how you felt. I know that couldn't have been easy for you to admit… and it was hard to hear. I… had a lot of time to think… and with last night… well I…"

"Elphaba… you don't owe me anything… especially not now," Galinda said, though her heart was beginning to pick up speed.

"I... I do… and I think… I finally came up with something." Elphaba looked into the blonde's eyes. "You never knew me before this curse, yet somehow… you still fell in love with me."

"E-Elphaba…"

"I don't know… how I feel about women… my sense of love has been completely screwed up… but I do know that you have affections for me… and I want to protect you… so if you want… we can… try being together."

Galinda felt her heart stop. "Do… do you really mean that? Together as in… a relationship?"

Elphaba nodded slowly. "We can try… and see what happens… so please don't get too excited… remember, there are limitations."

"I know… and I love you more than that…" Galinda's eyes filled with happy tears and Elphaba smiled slightly, gently playing with a lock of the nurse's hair.

"I hope… I don't disappoint you."

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Galinda finally managed to convince Elphaba to leave the bed so they could prepare lunch. Well… Galinda did the preparing. Elphaba sat at the table, her gaze down at her hands. The blonde meanwhile was trying very hard to hold back her excitement. Of course, she regretted the circumstances in which she and Elphaba were together, but it was actually happening. She had the woman she loved… and Elphaba was willing to try. That was more than enough for the blonde.<p>

Galinda sat across from the green woman after setting her plate in front of her.

"Thanks…" Elphaba said, giving her a small smile before she began picking at her food.

"Elphaba… b-being a nurse, my primary concern is your health… so you will tell me if anything… hurts?"

"Everything hurts Glin."

The blonde didn't say anything, but she found the new nickname cute, and hoped Elphaba would continue to use it. "I… I mean… down there. If you start seeing blood in your urine, o-or it hurts to use the bathroom, please tell me. You could have a tear, or—"

"Galinda."

The blonde paused, seeing as Elphaba was looking at her now.

"I understand your concern, but please… just because we're attempting to date doesn't mean I want to revisit the most horrifying night of my life."

Galinda nodded. "Okay, Elph…ie."

The green woman raised an eyebrow. "Elphie?"

"W-well, you called me Glin… so I wanted to have a nickname for you too."

"Are we already to that point in our relationship? Is it time for the pet names?"

Galinda would have protested, but she saw the tiniest of smiles on Elphaba's face. "If you want it to be."

Elphaba looked down. "You're something, blondie…"

"I will take that as a compliment."

* * *

><p>"Well? Was she there?"<p>

Fiyero paused, thinking carefully about his answer. If he told Morrible yes, then she'd go after Elphaba, and he'd never be able to use her again, just in case things… didn't work out the way he wanted.

"No… apparently she moved on… I couldn't get anything else out of that nurse."

Morrible twisted her quill in her hands, detecting for a lie in the prince. "I see. Well, I apologize."

"It's all right. Please, let me know if you do see her again." Fiyero bowed before leaving, a grin forming on his face as he lost himself in his visions of the future.

Of course, Morrible had been around long enough to know when someone was trying to pull one over on her. Still… she had ways to deal with such… transgressions.

* * *

><p>Later that night found the two back in Galinda's bed, much in the same position as the night before, with the blanket barrier between them.<p>

"Your hair is so pretty…" Galinda said, letting the glossy locks slide between her fingers.

"You've said that before," Elphaba said, listening to Galinda's steady heartbeat. She found it soothing, and it often caused her eyes to droop closed, lulling her almost into sleep.

"Because it's true… it's like spun coffee…"

"I never took you as the type for metaphors."

"I can be smart too, you know."

Elphaba smiled slightly, hugging Galinda a little tighter. She didn't entirely feel like they were in a relationship… but she saw no harm in trying… and having Galinda near was comforting to her, especially now.

A knock at the front door caused them both to look up.

"It's Fiyero again…" Elphaba said, her eyes growing wide as fear gripped her.

"I won't let him hurt you," Galinda said, hugging Elphaba tighter. "Now it's my turn to protect you…" She looked towards the door. "Who is it?"

"Galinda, it's us. Please open the door."

The blonde froze. "My parents… Morrible must have sent them."

"Why would she do that? Why would they listen to her?"

"I can't explain now! You have to hide!"

"Wha—"

The blonde got to her feet, herding Elphaba into her small closet. "Please, just stay here! I'll come back when it's safe!"

"Galinda—"

"Elphaba please, I just got you; don't ask me to lose you so soon!"

The grebe woman sighed, but remained silent.

"Thank you…" Galinda closed the door before she ran to the front door, fumbling with the lock before opening it. "Mumsie! Popsicle! What a… pleasant surprise!"

"We hate to just show up like this dear, but Morrible said you left work early yesterday. Is everything all right?" her mother asked as they came into the house.

"Fine. I just… haven't been feeling my best lately."

Her father moved to sit on the couch while her mother strode about the room, inspecting the level on cleanliness. "Galinda, are you sure you're all right living here alone? You know you can always come back home."

"I'm… fine. Really."

"Then must you force yourself to live in such a state of… disarray?" her mother added, leaving the kitchen and heading into the bedroom. Galinda's heart rate rose as she chased her quickly.

"Mumsie, really!" she said, throwing herself against the closet door before it could be opened. "I assure you, I'm fine the way I live. Besides, you know that if I'd had any idea you were coming, I would have tidied up."

"Yes, but what have I taught you? To keep your home as clean as if you're always expecting company."

"Of course," the younger blonde said, leading her mother back into the other room. "Thank you for the visit, but it really was unnecessary. I'm fine, and going back to work tomorrow."

Her father stood and nodded. "All right. We'll leave you be then."

After hugs and kisses, her parents left, and as soon as she shut the door after them, Galinda ran into the bedroom, throwing the closet door open.

"I haven't even met them, and yet I think your parents dislike me."

"They don't like any woman I meet."

Elphaba stepped out of the closet. "Galinda… we can't hide in the closet forever… you know that."

"I know… but they aren't ready… and I'm not willing to risk losing you so soon."

Elphaba smiled ever so slightly, running a hand through golden curls; the only direct contact she could offer the blonde. "It's late… we should try to sleep."

Galinda nodded and the two got back in bed, using their blanket barrier as Elphaba's head came to settle on the blonde's chest.

"Good night… Elphie."

"Fresh dreams."

The nurse held her green love close, a small smile on her face as they drifted off together.

* * *

><p>When Galinda woke the next morning, she did her best to leave the bed silently, trying not to wake the green woman. She went into her closet and dressed for the day, emerging a few minutes later to begin fixing her hair.<p>

"Are you really going back to work?"

Galinda turned at the sound of Elphaba's voice. "I can't take too much time off."

Elphaba looked down. "If you leave… he'll come back."

"Elphaba… no. He won't."

"He knows where I am… he'll come back to take me again…"

The blonde went to sit beside the green woman, hugging her gently. "I won't let him hurt you again."

Elphaba didn't reply, but held the pillow close. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable… she longed for the independence she'd had before.

_Just another thing he's stolen from me._

"I'll only take a half-day, all right? Would that help?" Galinda asked upon noticing Elphaba's reaction.

Elphaba just nodded, not trusting her voice.

Galinda smiled slightly, running a hand through Elphaba' raven hair. Even after waking up, it was still perfect.

"I'll be back soon… I promise."

* * *

><p>Elphaba would have spent the whole day in bed had the need to urinate not been as strong as it was. Reluctantly, she stood, moving into the bathroom. After finishing her business, the brunette went to wash her hands, looking down at the oil, as she did not care to see her reflection.<p>

"_Elphaba."_

Her head snapped up, but she saw no one in the mirror. She shook her head and went back to washing. A few moments later, she felt a hand on the back of her neck, causing her to whip around, though she still saw no one. With a racing heart, the green woman returned to the bedroom, only to freeze at the sound of a door creaking. Elphaba threw herself under the sheets, pulling them over her head. She could hear footsteps… he was getting closer… he'd come back.

Elphaba closed her eyes tightly, trying to block it all out, and prayed Galinda would come back soon.

* * *

><p>Being able to use her previous "fainting spell" as an excuse, Galinda was granted the half-day she requested, and at lunch, she headed home, hoping Elphaba had been all right on her own.<p>

"Elphaba?" she called upon opening the door, heading into the still dark bedroom. The faint smell of urine, sweat, and copper hung in the air, and Galinda's eyes fell on the lump under the sheets. "Elphaba?" She approached, pulling the blankets back and afraid of what she might see.

Elphaba was trembling, huddled figure, and Galinda was relieved to see that the copper scent was merely from a nosebleed.

"Elphaba…"

The green woman looked up, her eyes slowly focusing on the blonde… a small salvation from her tortured mind. "Where were you? You promised you'd be here!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around Galinda in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry… I came back as soon as I could… what happened?"

"I can't… I can't get away from him…"

"He's not here… it's just me."

"Stay… stay here… don't leave again."

"All right… I'll stay…" Galinda stroked Elphaba's hair gently. "But we need to clean you up… come on." She helped the green woman to her feet, leading her into the bathroom. Under the light, the blonde noticed the blood drops on Elphaba's nightdress, as well as the… wet stain lower down. "Oh, Elphie… I'll bring you a change of clothes." Galinda left and returned a few moments later, fresh clothes in hand.

Elphaba was standing in the middle of the room, her nightdress pooled at her feet. In other words, she was standing in front of the blonde, naked.

Galinda turned red at the sight. "E-Elphaba…" She did her best not to stare, but that was a losing battle. Seeing all that emerald skin on such a beautiful body… Galinda was willing to risk death just to feel it against her own.

The blonde looked down at that thought. "H-here," she said, holding the clean nightdress out. Elphaba took it from her carefully, slipping the fabric over her head.

"That feels better, doesn't it?" Galinda offered her a small smile. "I'm going to change the sheets…" The blonde turned, face still red as she headed into the bedroom, beginning to strip the bed.

_Elphaba must have really been spooked…_

"I'm sorry…"

Galinda looked up to see Elphaba emerging from the bathroom, her gaze cast downward.

"It's all right. Nothing I'm not used to," Galinda replied, picking up the pile of damp sheets she'd tossed onto the floor. "These just need to soak, and they'll be fine." The blonde moved into the bathroom, filling the tub before setting the sheets in, and adding a little bit of soap as well. When Galinda returned to the bathroom, she found Elphaba jackknifed on the bed. "Elphaba, please don't feel bad. It was an accident."

"I hate this… he's taken so much from me, and now my peace of mind…"

"You'll get it back… trust me. You're strong… you can do it. And I'll be here to help you the entire time."

Elphaba looked at the blonde who was now sitting beside her. "I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I won't."

"Especially if… this… we don't work out."

Galinda swallowed the lump in her throat. "D-don't worry about that… please… I just want to help you…"

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>With both women wearing gloves, holding hands was allowed, which seemed to help Elphaba, seeing as she clung to Galinda like a lifeline. Galinda just gave her a smile and went about her day, leading Elphaba around the house as she performed her usual chores. Occasionally, Elphaba would grow restless, or let out a cry of some haunted vision, and every time, Galinda was right there, soothing her back to reality and a calmer state.<p>

At dinner, the green woman found herself particularly disturbed by some apparition in her soup and let out a scream, slamming her fist down and catching the side, causing the bowl to flip into the air and dump its contents on both table and floor.

Galinda was startled by the action, and after making sure Elphaba was all right, she knelt down to pick up the fallen bowl and spoon.

"I'm sorry…" Elphaba said, hiding her face behind her hands.

"It's all right." Galinda stood, placing the two items in the sink before returning with a damp rag to clean to spill.

"I don't mean to make extra work for you."

"It's fine, Elphaba. Your actions are understandable, and believe me when I say that you will get better."

"But how do you know?"

Galinda stood up. "Because I have confidence in you. You will get through this, and I will do everything I can to help you,"

Elphaba looked down, gently pulling Galinda into her lap, causing the blonde to turn pink. They sat like that, awkwardly playing with tendrils of the others' hair.

"You're a saint, Galinda…" Elphaba barely whispered, still not looking at her.

And Galinda could only stare.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since… the incident and whether Elphaba was getting better or not, Galinda had a hard time telling. The green woman didn't exactly talk about her feelings, but she also didn't appear to be having as many… episodes. And while Galinda was happy for that, there was one thing that had started to… unsettle her. As more time passed, Elphaba clung to her less. There were fewer "blanket barrier cuddles" (as Galinda had so dubbed it) and even less hair playing. The blonde began to wonder if maybe Elphaba was… well, losing whatever affection she'd had for the nurse. The more Elphaba drifted away, the tighter Galinda tried to hold onto her.

And then, one night, it all exploded.

Elphaba was sitting on the couch reading, the light reflecting off her glasses. Galinda approached hesitantly, sitting beside her. Elphaba made no motion of noticing her. The blonde moved closer, grabbing the blanket from the couch. Still no response from the green woman. The blonde spread the blanket across her companion's lap before laying her head on it,

Elphaba sighed. "Please stop."

"A-am I disturbing you?"

"Yes."

Galinda sat up, hiding her pain. "Elphaba… are you… mad at me?"

"I'm trying to read."

"Just tell me if you're mad."

The green woman sighed and closed her book. "I'm not mad. I'm a little annoyed, but not mad."

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"Because you've been… never mind."

"I've been what?"

"I said never mind."

"Tell me."

"Just forget it."

"Tell me what I did to upset you!"

"You're stifling me okay?"

Galinda couldn't hide her shock at that. "Wh-what?"

"You're always hanging on me and trying to do stuff like you just did! Sometimes I just want to be left alone!"

"How am I supposed to know that? You never tell me anything!"

Elphaba shook her head. "Just… give me room to breathe."

"How much room?"

"I DON'T KNOW! OZDAMN GALINDA!"

Silence.

"It's late… you have work tomorrow… you should go to bed."

Galinda stood, her eyes brimming with tears. "Fine." She started for the bedroom, looking back when Elphaba didn't follow. "Aren't you… coming?"

"I'll sleep out here tonight…"

The blonde nodded, closing the bedroom door and making sure Elphaba couldn't see her before she collapsed onto the bed, overcome by sobs.

* * *

><p>When Galinda went to leave for work the next morning, she saw Elphaba still asleep on the couch. She longed to touch that raven hair again… but no. Elphaba wanted her space. The blonde ignored her feelings as she left her home.<p>

Had she known what awaited her that night, she might have stayed, for when Galinda returned home that night, ready to apologize and make up with the green woman, Elphaba was nowhere to be found. She was gone, leaving only a note behind.

_We tried. I'm sorry._

And Galinda was left to break down alone.

* * *

><p>The forest was peaceful at night, and Elphaba challenged herself to name as many constellations as she could. Of course, this didn't entirely distract her from how badly she felt for just leaving the nurse the way she had, but what else could she do? She didn't want to hurt her further by letting her think that Elphaba felt the same way towards Galinda as the blonde did towards her. How could she break her heart like that?<p>

_It was better to just leave and stop it now… and resist anything I was feeling._

Yes, Elphaba had been afraid of the odd feelings that had begun to grow for the blonde. The urge to kiss her had come up more than once… but no. That would have killed her.

_Resist. I have to… it would have been unfair to us both… besides I won't make her suffer the heartbreak I did with Fiyero._

Elphaba continued to tell herself this… perhaps if she did it enough, she'd believe it… fool herself into thinking Galinda was nothing more than her friend… and not someone she had inadvertently fallen in love with.

And of course, being out here alone scared her a little… the fear of Fiyero hadn't entirely diminished. Still, the green woman felt number than anything. If they did cross paths again… well, she wasn't entirely sure how she'd react.

"And what are you not doing?"

Elphaba sat up at the voice, seeing the old woman on her mule. "Oh, it's you."

The old woman raised an eyebrow. "No yelling this time? No anger?"

"What for? It won't do anything."

"I see… he took your fight too then."

Elphaba looked away. "Yeah…"

"He is cursed too."

"Hardly. He still has the same skin color, and he cane control his… power."

"True… but for how long?"

Elphaba looked back at her, somewhat intrigued now. "What?"

"Those who come in contact with you are meant to die. When they don't, the curse lives on inside its new host. But it can only feed on the body for so long."

The green woman's eyes widened slightly. "My mother… when I left that night… she slapped me… and now she's dead."

"Yes… it did kill her quickly. She lost her ability to control it when she became so intoxicated. As for him… his anger feeds it… allows him to bend it for his own will."

"So it won't kill him?"

The old woman didn't reply to that, but instead said, "This is not where you belong."

"Don't you start ordering me around again."

"I have given you nothing but answers."

"Answers in riddle form."

"You're smart enough to figure them out."

"Well I'm tired of dealing with this."

"You cannot stay here."

"I'm not going back. I'm not going to hurt Galinda."

"You cannot keep resisting like this."

"I have to…"

"Is that what you want?"

"Of course not. I want to be able to pull her into my arms… I want to let go of my inhibitions… I want to just say 'fuck it' and give in to what we both long for… but I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't! I don't know how I really feel... and I don't want Galinda to get hurt because of that."

"Are you sure?"

Elphaba threw a rock at her as her response, and the old woman disappeared, leaving the brunette alone.

* * *

><p>It took everything Galinda had to drag herself out of bed the next morning. Her head was pounding and her eyes burned, but she had to go to work, heartbroken or not.<p>

"Sweet Lurline, Galinda! Are you all right?" Milla asked as the blonde nurse entered.

"Fine…" Galinda lied, her eyes down.

"You look like you've been up all night."

The blonde didn't reply, but just kept walking. If she said anything else, she was sure she'd burst into tears, and there had been enough of that last night.

Galinda's work ethic was not up to its usual standard that day, and before her shift ended, the blonde was called into Morrible's office.

"You've seemed rather distracted today. Why is that?" Morrible asked as the nurse sat across from her.

"No reason… just not feeling well…"

"You've been this way quite often lately… anything you'd like to tell me?"

Galinda shook her head slowly. "No…"

The chief nurse frowned. She knew Galinda was holding back a secret, and she had a suspicion it was about the green woman, and if that was the case, Morrible wanted to know.

"Galinda, my dear… you know I care for you as if you were my own daughter. Please, tell me what troubles you."

"Just not feeling well…"

"I see." It appeared that while Galinda was depressed by something, it also made her harder to crack. No matter. She'd find a way… she always did. "Well, if that's the case, allow me to give you something to help you feel better." The chief nurse stood and went to her small fridge, opening it and taking out a small tin container. "Here you are."

"What is it?" Galinda asked, taking the container from hesitantly.

"Just some homemade soup. Always does the trick."

Galinda nodded before she stood. "Thank you… goodnight."

* * *

><p>Without Elphaba around to be cared for, Galinda found that she just didn't have the will to prepare any sort of dinner for herself. She just sat at the table miserably, looking down at the worn wood. She wished the parting words between them had been different… that they'd had a chance to repair their almost relationship… but Elphaba was gone now.<p>

The blonde knew she had to eat, so she miserably opened the container Morrible had given her and slowly ate the soup. Feeling slightly ill afterwards, the blonde stood and went into her bedroom, curling up on the bed and crying herself to sleep yet again.

* * *

><p>Fiyero never thought that he'd enjoy the power to kill anyone he chose at any time, but as he was finding, it was becoming especially useful. His men respected him more, and the citizens of the Emerald City knew not to cross him. And with the thought that he could use Elphaba at any time to make offspring just like him, Fiyero was glad she'd been cursed. It was better to be this way than just married to her.<p>

"You know your protection fee was due by today. Where is it?"

The citizen trembled before him. "I… I don't exactly have the money right now."

"We cannot keep this city safe if we do not receive our funds."

"I-I'll get it to you…"

"One day extension."

"One day? But—"

"Unless you'd rather be arrested now."

The man looked down. "A-all right… thank you."

Yes… the prince could certainly get used to this.

* * *

><p>Galinda was jerked awake the next morning by the feeling of her stomach turning over. She scrambled out of bed, making it to the chamber pot just as she emptied what little was in her stomach. The blonde closed her eyes, telling herself not to look as a second wave came up. Galinda coughed a few times, wiping her mouth before shakily getting to her feet, moving to wash her hands and mouth.<p>

The blonde suddenly felt wetness on her face and brought a hand up to wipe it away, only to see it come back red. Galinda looked into the mirror and saw that her nose was bleeding. That wouldn't have been so bad if a few moments later, she hadn't seen a tiny trickle of blood come out from the corner of her eye.

Her vision went fuzzy… her legs refused to hold her weight… Galinda clung to the sink for support, but was on the floor a few moments later in unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Elphaba had never been so happy to have her period in her life. She found relief in the fact that she wasn't pregnant, but that brought a new problem to mind: if Fiyero managed to find out, he'd come after her for sure. He seemed set on the two of them having children together. Therefore, Elphaba knew she had to get away from him, which meant she couldn't go home, nor could she go near the Emerald City or the Vinkus. Almost anywhere with a name, she wasn't safe. Back into the Glikkus it was then.<p>

Still… why had that old woman tried to stop her? It made no sense for her to remain with Galinda… she'd found out everything she needed to.

_Except why being born in the Clock of the Time Dragon warrants this curse._

Yes, that was still an unanswered question, but one that would have to remain so, if she were to keep her sanity (which she wanted to keep very much, thank you). So to the Glikkus she had to go… and remain there, no matter what she felt… or what anyone said.

_Keep your resolve, Elphaba… don't let yourself get hurt again._

* * *

><p>Galinda opened her eyes wearily, finding herself looking at a different ceiling than the one in her bathroom. Lifting her head, the blonde saw that she was in the hospital… the same one she worked at.<p>

"Galinda, dear, I'm so glad you're awake!"

The voice was much too loud and Galinda winced, closing her eyes and letting her head drop back to the pillow.

"I was very concerned when you didn't come into work on time, as usual, so I went to your house and when you didn't answer, I had no choice but to pick the lock, and when I found you passed out on the floor… well, my heart almost stopped. I had you brought here immediately. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts…" Galinda wished Morrible would turn the volume of her voice down…

"Well, we're not exactly sure what you've come down with, but worry not. We'll figure it out." Morrible stood and blissfully left the room, allowing Galinda to drift back into sleep.

The chief nurse has of course predicted all this. Now it was all a matter of waiting. Galinda believed she was sick… that would keep her here for a few days at the longest… long enough for the poison to pass through her system.

_No matter… that's all the time I need… you'll come back, Miss Thropp. I know you will._


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of days later, and Galinda was feeling better. The nausea was practically gone, and she felt well enough to stand and do things on her own.

Of course, the change in her health did not go unnoticed. Still, this was what Morrible had planned, but the fact that Elphaba had not shown up was a problem.

Time for plan B.

"Galinda, my dear, I trust you're feeling better?"

The blonde looked up from where she'd been making her bed. "I don't feel… ill." In truth, Galinda was still far from over the loss of Elphaba. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to get over the green woman… she felt such a deep affection for her… how could Elphaba just ignore that?

Galinda began to tear up at these thoughts, and she quickly blinked them back, not wanting the chief nurse to see her cry.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?"

"Y-yes… I think so…"

Morrible approached her slowly. "I'm surprised you didn't have any visitors… being in the hospital yourself as a patient."

The blonde swallowed hard. "I'm sure if my parents had know they would have visited. Besides, I wasn't in critical condition."

"But surely you have friends."

"It doesn't matter. I'm fine now, and that's enough." Galinda finished with the bed and made to move past Morrible. "Now I'm going to go home and change and return for my shift."

"Galinda, you needn't rush. Are you sure you wouldn't like another day to recover?"

"I'm sure… I would just like to go back to work."

Morrible caught her arm, stopping her. "Before you go, permit me to give you a vaccine? So we can stave off any other illness like this."

Galinda looked down, but before she could reply, she felt a needle entering her arm. She pulled it away, rubbing the now sore spot.

"There. Now you may go change."

The blonde wasn't quite sure how to react, but she left the hospital, returning about an hour later, having washed up and changed into her uniform.

"Hey Milla… has Morrible ever given you a vaccine before?" the blonde asked her friend as they prepared to leave for the night.

"I don't think so… why?"

Galinda absently rubbed her arm. "No reason… just wondering."

"Ever since you got back from your... trip, you've been acting different."

The blonde watched her friend go before she started home herself.

_I didn't think I'd been so different… am I really that obvious?_

Galinda wished more than anything to have Elphaba in her arms that night.

* * *

><p>Elphaba expected to feel happy when she reached the Glikkus. After all, it had been her destination ever since this whole curse ordeal had started. But as the green woman looked around the wilderness, she didn't really feel… anything.<p>

_Is… is this really where I want to spend the rest of my life?_

It was this or risking the lives of innocent people.

_This is where I stay then._

Elphaba took a few steps out, almost as if testing the area. When nothing jumped out to attack her, the green woman took a few more steps, feeling a little better. Perhaps… perhaps this wouldn't be so bad… the peace here was nice… she could live with that.

"You can't stay out here."

Elphaba sighed. "Can't you ever leave me alone?"

"You didn't even have to look this time."

"Because you follow me around everywhere! It's getting on my nerves."

"I'm only trying to help."

Elphaba shook her head, turning to look at the old woman. "You're doing everything BUT that."

"And you're still trying to run."

"I can't be a threat to anyone."

"You have an obligation to the Time Dragon."

"Well if it's so important, why doesn't he tell me himself, instead of sending some messenger to confuse and annoy me?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I would if he would show himself!"

The old woman grinned. "Follow me and we'll find out," she said before her mule took off.

"W-wait! What does that mean?" As much as she hated it, Elphaba's curiosity forced her to give chase to the old woman.

* * *

><p>Galinda had always had fair skin, but when she looked at her reflection in the mirror one morning, she found that her face seemed paler than usual. The blonde didn't particularly feel any worse than usual (aside from the dull heartache), and she told herself it was just a lack of sun, so she ignored it, heading in for another day of work. However, her paleness did not go unnoticed.<p>

"Galinda dear, I told you to take another day of rest. You're going to make yourself ill again," Morrible said as the blonde began her shift.

"I feel fine."

"Well of course it starts that way."

"Madame Morrible, please… I'm fine. I just want to get back to my life…" Of course, by that, Galinda really meant, "I want to just forget about Elphaba and the gaping void she left behind," but she doubted that would ever be possible. Every single morning, from the second the blonde woke up, the fact that Elphaba was gone hit hard, and that was a burden she had to carry the whole day.

_Why did she leave? Why is she doing this to me? I just want another chance with her… I love her so much… I don't care if I shouldn't._

Seeing as Galinda was already exhibiting the first signs, Morrible decided it was time to implement the next phase of her plan. Of course, she'd have to wait until the day was over, but that was only a matter of waiting… it wasn't that long.

Halfway through the blonde's shift, a man was brought in, and judging by his injuries, he'd lost a fight with a horse. Galinda smiled slightly at the thought of Serlock beating him up with a top hat and monocle.

"I must have died because I'm seeing an angel," the man said when he saw Galinda enter.

"No, you're still very much alive," the nurse replied, moving to clean his wounds.

"Can I get your name then?"

"Galinda." The fact that he was at least twice her age, if not older, was a little disturbing.

"And how long will I be allowed to remain in your presence, Galinda?"

She almost hated her own name when it came from his mouth. "Probably not long. Your injuries are not life-threatening." Galinda finished with him and left the room.

"Sir Chuffery likes you," Milla said, having heard (eavesdropped) the whole conversation.

"And I could care less."

"You should be flattered! He's a very important person in the Gillikin."

"And you should mind your own business," Galinda snapped. "I'm tired of people telling me how I should feel. I'm capable of that myself, thank you very much."

* * *

><p>That night, Morrible paid another visit to the Upland home, which was not something the Uplands found entirely social (or enjoyable).<p>

"I'm afraid I understand. You don't want Galinda living alone anymore?"

Morrible set her teacup down. "Only for now. Do you remember when Galinda was born, and I told you that she might have some… medical complications because she was premature?

"Yes… of course, but we haven't seen anything yet. She's always been fairly healthy."

"Well, I fear the time has come then. Being that I do care for, I would feel better if she stayed with me, just for now. Just so I can keep a closer eye on her and help her through any… problems she may face."

The Uplands exchanged uncomfortable looks. "Well… if you think that's the best thing for her…"

"Oh yes. I do."

* * *

><p>Elphaba groped for a protruding rock, letting out a low grunt as she pulled herself up. She placed her feet carefully, testing the rocks' stability before trusting them with her full weight.<p>

"Come along Miss Thropp."

The brunette let out a growl. "How about you try climbing this, and I'll ride the mule?"

The old woman cackled at that. "Exercise does a body good."

Elphaba grabbed another rock, only to have it come loose and fall down towards the canal below. The green woman floundered for a few seconds before she regained her balance.

"Now would not be an ideal time to fall."

"Really? I couldn't tell by the way I'm clinging to the side of a cliff!"

The old woman just cackled again.

* * *

><p>Galinda held her valise close as she looked around Morrible's home. The entry hall was anything but welcoming, and it made her instead want to run from the house as fast as she could, but no. Her parents told her to stay here for now, until Morrible was sure she was "better".<p>

_Why is she so concerned for my health all of a sudden? I've already told her I'm fine enough times. It's like she's expecting it._

"Come Galinda. I'll show you your room," Morrible said, starting up the staircase. Galinda quickly followed, the steps creaking even under her petite size. The hallway at the top seemed to stretch on forever, and the blonde found herself perturbed by the many ancient portraits that seemed to be scowling down at her.

_What if they are watching me… judging me?_

Galinda shuddered at the thought and almost ran into Morrible, who had stopped to unlock the door.

"Here we are."

The door opened with loud squeaks of protest, and the blonde peeked inside. The room was rather dusty, and she saw cobwebs stretching across the lamps and bedposts.

"Dinner will be served later. I'll let you get settled." Morrible left and Galinda quickly lit a lamp, not wanting to be left alone in the dark

There was no doubt in her mind that this was the creepiest place she'd ever been. How Morrible (or anyone) could live here, she had no idea. All she knew was that she wanted out as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Elphaba let out a sigh as she finally pulled herself up over the precipice of the mountain, collapsing with exhaustion.<p>

"No time to rest. He's waited long enough."

The brunette glared at the old woman. "I just climbed an Ozdamn mountain. He can wait a few more minutes for me to recover." Elphaba got to her feet, rubbing her sore muscles. "Where is he anyway?"

The old woman made a gesture towards a large rock formation.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Do not be deceived by appearances. You of all people should know that."

"I climbed all this way for a rock?"

The old woman grinned. "It's all a matter of perspective." The mule moved over to a dead tree, and Elphaba's eyes fell on a beehive. "Have you ever been stung by a bee before?"

"Yeah, and it hurts like a bitch. What does that matter?"

"Well have you ever tried reacquainting yourself?"

Elphaba crossed her arms. "If you're suggesting I allow myself to be stung by bees, I have to admit that I'm not exactly on board."

"You've made it this far. You would stop now?"

The green woman sighed before she approached the tree hesitantly, looking up at the hive. The bees seemed to acknowledge her presence, but didn't pause in their buzzing. Slowly, she reached a hand up and watched as a red and purple bee, twice the size of a normal bee, came down to land on her hand. She expected it to fall over dead, but it didn't, which surprised her.

And then it stung her, which caused her to immediately regret the lack of death.

"OW!" Elphaba jerked her hand away, causing the bee to fly off. "Why the hell am I doing this?"

But the old woman was gone, and the bees seemed angered now. A few more came down towards her, and the brunette let out another cry as one stung her neck. She stumbled away as she felt another sting on her arm. The green woman hit the ground, trying to shake off the pain.

And then it hit her.

First, her vision went cloudy, and she became aware of her own breathing… the beating of her heart… Elphaba got to her feet, feeling as though it took an eternity to do so. Her hearing seemed muted, and her legs almost refused to work. She tried to walk, which resulted in her stumbling into a boulder. The surface was cool under her fingers… Elphaba blinked a few times, trying to clear her head, but she was too far gone for that.

Elphaba's eyes fell back on the rock formation… and then she saw it. Claws protruding from stone… a head rising to surface… eyes formed by deep crevices. Once she saw it, she couldn't look away.

_The Time Dragon…_

"_You have drifted far."_

She did not see his mouth move, but she knew it was his voice that spoke.

"Why am I like this?"

"_You were born in my clock… a man-made device to parody me. Therefore, you are bound to serve my purpose… you must punish your own kind for their sins."_

"What they did is not my fault."

"_This has always been meant to pass. You must go back."_

"But… more innocent people will die."

"_When they meet you, it is their time. You have been sent to deliver the dead… that is your curse."_

"I can't keep killing…"

"_Find your other half… then you will be able to do what is required of you."_

Elphaba would have said more, but a thick smoke filled the area and her world slowly turned black.

**Special points for anyone who can guess what famous attraction I based Morrible's house off ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

Galinda peeked out the bedroom door, looking down the long hallway. The blonde took a deep breath before she raced down it, ignoring the portrait stares. She almost fell down the stairs when she hit them, jumping to the bottom when she reached the third step. She shook the feeling of uneasiness off as she headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

Galinda sat across from the chief nurse, her gaze down. "All right."

Morrible set down the biscuit she had been eating. "Breakfast for you?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? Do you feel ill?"

"No… I just don't feel like eating."

"Not even something to drink?"

"No thank yo—"

But Morrible had already set a cup of tea in front of her. "You need something to help you start your day."

Galinda sighed, but decided to appease Morrible and picked up the cup, taking a few sips. This in turn brought on a coughing fit, and the blonde set the cup down before she could make a mess.

"Galinda, are you all right?"

"Fine," the blonde managed to get out between coughs. Her eyes began to water, and Galinda tried to stifle the noise behind a napkin. Finally, the coughing died down, and the nurse took a few deep breaths, wiping her eyes.

"My goodness. Are you sure going to work is a good ide—"

"Yes. It just went down the wrong tube." Galinda stood. "I'm ready to go."

* * *

><p><em>Elphaba…<em>

Someone was calling her name… they sounded so far away…

_Elphaba._

Closer now… that voice sounded so familiar…

_Elphaba!_

The green woman woke with a gasp, finding herself lying on the ground. She was soon greeted by a pounding in her head, and she let out a groan, sitting up slowly with a hand to it. She noticed a few welts were she'd been stung, and vaguely remembered what she'd experienced. Had she really met the Time Dragon, or had she merely been talking to a rock?

_If that's the case, at least no one was around to see it._

The green woman got to her fete shakily, stumbling a little. She knew she had to go back… if she didn't, the vision of the blonde would haunt her forever. Maybe she loved Galinda, maybe she didn't. In any case, she couldn't ignore her any longer… she couldn't keep fighting and resisting her feelings… she had to give in and just let whatever would happen… happen. No fear… well, except for one.

"How the hell am I going to get down this thing in one piece?"

* * *

><p>Galinda was happy to see that Sir Chuffery had been discharged, seeing as she didn't want to deal with him any longer. She was still feeling the effects of her coughing attack this morning, and a few more managed to escape now and then. Still, the blonde ignored it and continued about her day. She didn't want to be asked if she was feeling all right… <em>yet again.<em>

At lunch, Galinda looked down at her pitiful meal miserably, still not feeling like forcing herself to eat. A few more coughs escaped, and as Galinda wiped her mouth, she became aware of a few drops of blood that had definitely not been on her food before.

"Well, this is just perfect."

The blonde was tired. She was tired of loving someone who felt NOTHING back towards her. She was tired of spending every waking moment thinking about the green woman, and what it would be like if they were together. Elphaba obviously didn't want it, and Galinda couldn't force her.

"I hate you Elphaba Thropp. I hate you for making me fall so hopelessly in love with you."

* * *

><p>"No, nonono!" Elphaba fell from the rock and hit the ground hard. She sat up, rubbing her head with a groan. "Well, at least I was somewhat close to the ground…" The green woman got to her feet and turned so that the mountain was at her back. It was time to face her feelings… and the blonde whose heart she had surely broken.<p>

"Come what may… and hell to pay."

* * *

><p>As Galinda made her way to Morrible's house, she did her best to stifle her coughs, which had gotten worse since this morning. What was worse, it was starting to make her throat sore. All she wanted to do was lie down, go to sleep, and never wake up. NEVER. The blonde reached the imposing house and sighed as she headed inside.<p>

_No need to lock these doors. No one would risk coming in here._

Galinda made her way upstairs, too frustrated to notice the portraits. She went into the bedroom, and closed the door behind her, collapsing onto the bed.

"Good night world… forever," she said, pulling the blankets over her head.

A couple of days later, and Galinda could not find the energy or the will to get out of bed. Her head felt ready to explode and all she could do was lean over the side of the bed and throw up.

Needless to say, Morrible admitted her into the hospital that day.

Seeing as the blonde couldn't eat (her esophagus was far too swollen), the chief nurse hooked her up to an IV and a breathing tube (just in case). Galinda knew she was in bad shape, but she just didn't care.

_Maybe now… Elphaba will finally care about me…_

It was silly to think that way. Elphaba didn't love her… and that was that. It was then that Galinda Upland decided she wanted no longer wanted to live.

* * *

><p>Morrible had to admit, it was taking Elphaba longer to show up than she thought. Perhaps it was true; perhaps the green woman didn't have any feelings for the blonde nurse anymore.<p>

_Well, we still have time… we'll just see whose will is stronger._

* * *

><p>Elphaba opened the door to Galinda's home hesitantly. "Galinda?" She stepped inside, looking around. "Galinda, are you here?"<p>

It didn't look as though the blonde was present… in fact, it didn't look like anyone had lived here for a while. The green woman poked around a little, trying to figure out what had happened in her absence. Had Galinda left? Why would she do that?

_Because I broke her heat when I left._

Elphaba felt the familiar stab of pain. She wished she hadn't been so rash… she wished she'd talked to Galinda first before leaving.

_I just didn't want anyone to get hurt…_

The green woman turned and started for the door. She'd check the hospital… and if Galinda wasn't there, then the green woman would have to accept her loss… it would have to be just another part of her curse.

* * *

><p>Drifting in and out of a fevered sleep, Galinda knew she was dying. It was obvious now; Morrible had no problem sacrificing one of her own nurses for her own gain. The soup, the shot, the tea… everything had been a set-up to make her ill in hopes that Elphaba would turn up.<p>

_You don't win this time, Morrible. Elphaba hates me… she'd rather live alone than ever be in love with me._

The blonde began to tear up at the thought. Why did Elphaba hate her so much? Why couldn't she just give their relationship a chance? Why did she insist on hurting the blonde?

Galinda thought she heard the sound of footsteps, but dismissed them, figuring it was just the onset of delirium.

"Galinda…?"

That voice immediately grounded her and the blonde looked over to see Elphaba standing beside the bed.

"Elphie…"

Elphaba fought back tears. Seeing Galinda like this… it practically tore her heart from her chest. "Yeah… it's me."

"You… you came back…" Galinda looked away. "Why?"

"I… came to talk."

The blonde snorted. "Oh? And tell me what? That you can't love me? That you'd rather live without me?"

"No! Look… I had a lot of time to think… and I… I have something to tell you."

"And?"

"I… I think I'm addicted to you, Glin…"

The blonde looked at Elphaba. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean… I want nothing more than to pull you into my arms… to give you all the love and affection you deserve."

"Then why did you run?"

"Because I was afraid… of us getting hurt… and getting sucked into something I'd regret. I didn't want to get your hopes us and then break your heart."

"WELL THIS HURTS MORE, ELPHABA!"

The green woman was taken aback by the outburst. "I… I didn't realize…"

"Living without the only person you love is the hardest thing in the world! And count in the fact that they ADMIT to having feelings for you, but would rather be away from you hurts even more! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'VE BEEN SUFFERING SINCE YOU LEFT ME?" The blonde started coughing, blood hitting the sheets.

"Oh, Galinda… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen… I just… I didn't think it was fair."

"Well I don't care. I LOVE YOU. And you're the only person I'll ever love… why do you want to fight that so badly? Do you hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you…"

The blonde wiped her eyes, which were filling with tears. "I just… I can't understand… how you can go from saying you like me… to treating me like nothing."

"Galinda… I never meant it like that. Please… please understand it was only to keep from hurting either you or me."

"Why did you come back?"

"I… I got tired of resisting… I can't ignore how I feel about you…"

Galinda looked at the green woman. "Well, you're too late… I… I'm dying, Elphaba…"

Elphaba's heart dropped. "No… don't say that… you're going to be fine. You're in a good hospital."

Galinda shook her head. "I can… feel it… Elphie… please hold me."

The green woman gathered the blonde up in the blankets, sitting on the bed and pulling her into her lap. "Glin… there's something you should know…"

"Is it 'I love you'? Please say it's 'I love you'…"

Elphaba's voice caught in throat. "Y-yeah… I do…"

Galinda smiled. "Good… cause I do too… love you, you know…"

"Galinda, please don't do this to me. I can't lose you too… please don't leave me alone… I came back for you."

The nurse frowned. "I don't… wanna go…" Tears started down her face. "I wanna stay… with you…"

"Please stay… please stay with me."

"Hold me tighter."

Elphaba did, praying that it would keep the blonde with her somehow. "Galinda… I never said it before… and now we're running out of time… I love you."

"I love you too… so please… before I go…"

"No… don't say that! You're staying right here with me… right in my arms where you belong. I won't let anyone take you… not even the Unnamed God or that Ozdamned Time Dragon!"

"Elphie… look at me…" Her hand hovered just over Elphaba's face, and both wished desperately for the contact. "I'm dying… you can't save me… but please… before I go… grant me one wish?"

"Anything…" The tears were openly pouring down her face, falling on the blonde in her arms.

Galinda found herself crying as well. "I want… to kiss you…"

"You know that will kill you!"

"Don't make me suffer… please… let me have three seconds of happiness… and then I can die peacefully,"

"Galinda…" Elphaba knew she had to do it, so she leaned down and very gently, pressed her lips against the blonde's.

For Galinda, it was something she'd waited far too long for. Kissing Elphaba was more heavenly than she could have ever imagined.

_One… two… thre—_

And when Elphaba pulled away, the light had left the sapphire eyes.

"Galinda! Galinda, come back! Please come back! I love you! Galinda!"


	18. Chapter 18

Elphaba ran her hands through her hair yet again, surprised she still had any left. How… how could she lose Galinda? And after everything she'd done… after she'd just come back for her.

"_Galinda! Please come back! I love you!"_

_It had been no use. Galinda was gone… and it was Elphaba's fault. The green woman sat with the blonde's limp body in her arms all night, sobbing. She held Galinda close, wishing there was a way to bring her back… she wished she hadn't left. She wished she had just given into her feelings instead of trying to fight them._

_When morning came around, Morrible found the two like that, and she didn't seem to express any grief over Galinda's passing. Instead, she tore to the two apart, having Elphaba put under arrest while Galinda's body was taken down to the morgue._

_The green woman had screamed and shouted in protest, not wanting to be taken away from the woman who had loved her, but she was ignored and instead called a killer._

"_It's your own fault Galinda is dead… and you know it."_

"Yes… I know it…" Elphaba collapsed onto the bench, her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Galinda… so sorry…" At the sound of footsteps, Elphaba looked up, scowling when she saw it was Morrible. "What do you want?"

"I knew you'd come back. You think you're invincible, but we all have our weaknesses."

"Weakness?" Elphaba lunged to her feet, trying to reach Morrible through the bars. "GALINDA WAS A PERSON! HOW DARE YOU SEE HER AS JUST A PAWN IN YOUR SICK, TWISTED PLAN TO GET TO ME!"

Morrible didn't flinch. "It is a shame that Galinda had to lose her life… but it was your own fault. Her illness would have gotten better; I know because I injected the virus into her body. She would have survived it, but she'd dead, which means that YOU touched her. Whose fault is that, Miss Thropp?"

"I admit, fulfilling Galinda's wish took her life… but it's what she wanted. No one else ever watched out for her."

"In any case, there is nothing else that can be done. Now you have a choice: you can remain here and we can resume our… treatment, or you can be transported to the Emerald City by your once fiancé."

Elphaba's eyes widened slightly. "I'll… stay…" She could not face Fiyero again… not yet.

"Excellent. Let's not let Galinda's death be in vain."

Elphaba lunged for her again as she left, kicking the bars in frustration. She didn't want to stay of course… but going to the Emerald City meant leaving Galinda behind… she couldn't do that again.

* * *

><p>"I'll give you a few minutes."<p>

Elphaba watched Morrible leave before she turned back to the pale body on the table. It was the next day, and Galinda's body was to be transported to the cemetery. These were the last few moments Elphaba had with her.

The green woman took Galinda's hand gently. "Hey… hey Glin. It's me… Elphaba. I'm so sorry I left you… I was just scared, and I didn't want you to get hurt. And not just by my curse, but heartbreak too. I couldn't make you suffer if I ended up not loving you… I'm sorry I didn't listen to what you had to say. I'm sorry I didn't give us a chance…" The green woman felt tears starting down her face and she wiped them away, leaning in close to the blonde. "I will always… love you…" She kissed the blonde's cold lips one last time before pulling away.

"Time's up," Morrible said. "Let's go. There is much work to be done."

Elphaba held onto Galinda's hand as long as she could before she was forced to let go and leave her behind.

* * *

><p>It was cold… so cold…<p>

_"Galinda, come back! I love you!"_

Elphaba… she was calling for her…

The blonde opened her eyes with a gasp. She felt cold metal on her back and she sat up, shivering. She soon realized two things: she was in the morgue, and she was naked. The blonde held the thin sheet close, turning pink even though no one was around.

_Why… why am I in here?_

She remembered being sick… Elphaba had come back… they'd kissed… and now she was here.

_Why am I not dead?_

The reason didn't matter at the moment, as she could hear someone coming. Galinda quickly got off the table, hiding behind the door when it opened. She had to keep from laughing at the confused look on the doctor's face before she slipped out the door behind him, running down the basement hall.

* * *

><p>Elphaba refused to cry out when Morrible burned another patch of her skin. She clenched her teeth tightly, glaring at the chief nurse.<p>

"It's all right to admit pain, Miss Thropp."

The green woman replied by spitting at her.

"Now, now. There's no need for such behavior." Morrible burned one patch particularly deep and Elphaba inhaled sharply, her nails digging into her palms.

"You think I'm going to break?" Elphaba growled. "I have nothing left to lose."

* * *

><p>Galinda had decided to hide out in a broom closet until the night shift, seeing as it was also a place for her to procure a lab coat, which was better than the sheet she'd been using as clothing. As the hospital grew quiet, Galinda opened the door hesitantly before emerging, closing it silently. She made her way through the halls, heading for the exit. She would have made it too, had the sound of suppressed sobs not reached her. Against her better judgment, she followed the sound, finding that it was coming from a room near Morrible's office.<p>

Hesitantly, the blonde opened the door, and her eyes fell on a restrained Elphaba… and she was the one crying. The blonde's heart swelled and she approached slowly, quickly slipping on a pair of gloves.

"Elphaba…" she said, gently placing a hand on the side of her face.

Elphaba looked up at the gentle voice, not sure if she should believe her eyes. "Galinda… you're…"

"I know… I'm not sure how it happened either."

The green woman smiled slightly, tears of happiness starting down her face. "Glin… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't give our relationship another chance."

"It's okay, Elphie." Galinda leaned down to kiss her.

"Wait!"

Galinda paused. "What's wrong?"

"We don't know why the first one didn't kill you, and I don't want to risk losing you for good. I can't do that again…"

Galinda bit her lip before an idea hit her. She left the green woman's side, returning a few moments later with a sheet of plastic wrap. She placed it over Elphaba's lips before she leaned in to kiss her.

It wasn't perfect, but Elphaba didn't care. After they pulled away, the green woman offered the blonde another smile, which Galinda returned.

"I'm going to get you out of here," she said before she began undoing the restraints.

"Just like before." Once she was free, Elphaba sat up, quickly grabbing a sheet off the bed and using it as protection when she hugged the blonde. "Thank Oz you're all right…"

Galinda held the green woman tightly. "I'm so glad… you came back." She pulled away slightly. "What made you change your mind?"

"Long story. I'll tell you once we get out of here."

Galinda nodded before she took Elphaba's hand, leading her from the room. It took some sneaking, but the two did manage to escape the hospital, fleeing to Galinda's home.

* * *

><p>"So you actually saw him? The Time Dragon?" Galinda was sitting on the bed, a blanket wrapped around her and a mug of hot cocoa in her hands.<p>

"I don't know. Maybe. I got stung by a few of these… odd bees beforehand and their poison made me hallucinate. I could have been talking to rocks for all I know."

Galinda giggled. She knew it wasn't terribly funny, but just having Elphaba with her again… she felt as though she were dreaming (and did not want to be woken up).

"Well, what did he say to make you come back?"

"He said it was my duty to deliver death… it's mankind's punishment for making the clock as a 'parody' of him."

"So… when you kill people… it's because you have to?"

Elphaba sat beside her with a sigh. "I guess so… he also said… that if I found my other half… my curse would be easier… more bearable."

"Your… other half?"

"The one meant for me…" Elphaba looked at the blonde. "I think… it's you."

Galinda blushed and looked away. "I… I'm flattered."

"Galinda, I tried to ignore how I felt about you. I thought that my urges to kiss you and… well… other things were just a phase… but the more I fought it, the stronger it became… and the harder it was to resist. I thought I could protect us from hurt… but I ended up breaking your heart when I should have just given you a chance." Elphaba took the blonde's still gloved hand. "I shouldn't have a made a decision while I was so annoyed and irritated… and I should have listened to you. I'm sorry I didn't…"

"It's all right, Elphie. You're back… and that's all that matters now." Galinda gave her a smile.

The green woman gently played with a tendril of Galinda's hair. "As long as you're happy."

"I am… because I have you. And that's all I ever wanted…"

Elphaba smiled slightly before leaning back against the headboard. "So how was it running around the hospital naked?"

"I had a lab coat," Galinda said, using a blanket for protection as she nestled into Elphaba, her head resting on the taller girl's chest. "And it made me appreciate clothing… and how cold that basement really is."

Elphaba chuckled, loosely putting her arms around the blonde. "Well… I'll bet you looked cute without clothes."

"Elphaba!" The blonde smacked her lightly. "Look at you, being all scandalascious."

"Hey, I have been at the sex game a lot longer than you. I'll bet you're still a virgin."

Galinda blushed. "I… I've just been waiting… that's all."

The two sat in silence, not realizing they were thinking the same thing, but both too embarrassed to say it.

"So… what are we going to do?" Galinda finally asked.

"We can't stay here… obviously."

"Elphaba… don't get me wrong, I'm happy with you… and I don't want to separate again, but… I'm tired of running… I want us to be able to live happily… in one place."

"Well, Galinda, with my condition, that is not possible at the moment."

"If it weren't for Morrible we wouldn't have to worry."

An idea suddenly hit the green woman. "Then perhaps we just have to go above the chief nurse."

Galinda looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Morrible only has so much power. If we go to, say, the Wizard and appeal to him… we wouldn't have to worry about Morrible anymore."

The blonde's eyes were wide. "The Wizard? But… no one's ever seen him! And how would we even get in? His guards are patrolling the city, and you're public enemy number one!"

"I know, but it's all we have. Besides, if I show the Wizard my curse, he'll realize that the killings weren't my fault, and we can get Morrible off our backs. She has been torturing me, and I have the scars to prove it."

Galinda frowned. "I'm sorry Elphie."

"It's all right. But are you with me?"

The blonde smiled slightly. "You know I always will be."

"But I do have question."

"I'll try to answer."

"What is the deal with you and Morrible? Why is she so obsessed with you?"

Galinda sighed and looked down. "My parents have known Morrible for a long time. When my mother was pregnant with me, she went into labor early, and Morrible helped deliver me prematurely."

"Ah. That's why you're so short."

"Don't be mean. Anyway, after that, my parents were so grateful that… well they…" Galinda sighed again. "Morrible is my godmother."

"Wow… unexpected." Elphaba said. "I'm sorry, Glin. You don't deserve that."

Galinda nodded, knowing she had only told Elphaba half of the truth, but the green woman hadn't asked for more, and there was no need to continue. "So… to the Emerald City then?"

Elphaba nodded. "Tomorrow we will pack our things and be on our way before Morrible even realizes you're gone."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, the body was gone? Bodies don't just get up and walk away."<p>

"I'm sorry, Madame, but like I said, I went down to deliver the body to the cemetery, and she was gone."

Morrible let out a sigh, sitting back in her chair. "Get out of my sight."

It didn't make any sense. Galinda had been pronounced dead at the scene; she wasn't breathing and there had been no pulse. So how could her body be missing?

_And there's the issue of Miss Thropp escaping again… someone is obviously as invested in the two as I am… but whom?_

There were only two people who came to Morrible's mind: Fiyero Tigelaar… or Nessarose Thropp.

_I suppose I'll just have to go after both._

* * *

><p>"Have you ever been to the Emerald City, blondie?"<p>

Galinda looked at her companion. "I went there to bail you out of jail, remember?"

Elphaba waved a hand at that. "I mean for fun."

"Well this isn't exactly for fun either."

"Damn woman, when did you turn into such a killjoy?"

Galinda smiled slightly before she leaned in closer to the green woman. "I learned it from you."

Elphaba smiled nervously. "I-I haven't exactly been around for you to watch…"

The blonde blushed. "Sorry… I was trying to be… um…"

"Sexy?"

"It sounds funny when you say it."

Elphaba smiled. "You're cute when you get flustered."

Galinda sat back, reaching into her purse and pulling out a sheet of plastic wrap.

"You brought it with you?"

"Just in case. We are… together right?"

The green woman leaned forward. "If that's what you want."

Galinda placed the wrap on Elphaba's lips, leaning in to kiss her. "Thank you…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry, forgot to mention it before. The answer to the question was the Haunted Mansion. Now every time you go on it, you will think of Madame Morrible :)**

"Are you sure you're ready to leave the publicness of the train? Last time we were in a carriage, we both got shot."

"Those were different circumstances. Besides, this will give us a chance to be alone."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what do you plan on doing?"

Galinda blushed. "Um… kissing?"

The green woman laughed. "You get embarrassed so easily."

"Well I try to be sexy, and then I feel silly and self-conscious so I stop."

"You'll get the hang out of." The two reached their carriage and Elphaba opened the door. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you," Galinda giggled before she climbed inside, Elphaba following, sitting across from her. The carriage started off and Galinda made to sit next to the green woman.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Elphaba said, switching sides.

Galinda frowned, following her. "Why not?"

The green woman switched sides again. "Because this is a small space and if we hit a bump, there's a greater chance of me… touching you, and we both know what that will bring."

"But if we sit across from each other kissing will be harder. Besides, I didn't die the first time."

Elphaba had to switch sides yet again. "You did die, Galinda, and somehow came back. I'm not going to risk your death again."

Two stood as the chase continued, but when the carriage hit a bump, it sent both sprawling onto the floor, Galinda landing with a thud on Elphaba's chest.

"I'm sorry, Elphie. Are you all right?"

"Fine," Elphaba wheezed, the wind having been knocked out of her.

Galinda looked down at the emerald beauty beneath her, and found she couldn't resist. She leaned in and gave Elphaba the quickest of pecks on the lips.

Elphaba stared in shock. "Galinda!"

"What? That was hardly a second."

"You know that was too dangerous!"

"I couldn't help myself… and getting the wrap would have taken too long." The blonde put on a pout.

"Oh no. No pouting. Nope, not gonna look." Elphaba turned away, examining the threading in the seat cushion.

"Don't be mad Elphie. Pwease?"

The green woman let out a low groan. "Stop being cute…"

"But I don't want you to be upset with me."

Elphaba made the mistake of looking at the blonde. "Gah… fine."

Galinda grinned. "Thank you." She gave the green woman another quick peck.

"GALINDA, WE JUST TALKED ABOUT THIS!"

"I know." The blonde got off of her and sat in one of the seats.

Elphaba got to her feet and sat in the opposite seat. "You stay there," she said, pointing a finger menacingly at her. "STAY."

Galinda just smiled. "Thank you for giving us a second chance."

Elphaba blushed slightly. "I… I hope it works out this time…"

Galinda's smile faded a little. "You… you're still not sure?"

"I just… hope it works… no matter what."

Galinda wasn't convinced. "Elphaba… this is what you want… right?"

"You know it is… I came back…"

"Well, yes… but I… I just…" The blonde was surprised to find herself tearing up. "I can't imagine you with anyone else… it hurts too much… I know that's selfish…"

"Oh, Galinda…" The green woman covered her hands before pulling Galinda into her lap, slightly surprising the blonde. "Maybe I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen… but I don't like… thinking about you with someone else either."

"R-really?" Galinda sniffled.

"Yes… really… now please don't cry."

The blonde wiped her eyes. "O-okay…" She curled up against the green woman. "I like this seating arrangement."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Me too…"

* * *

><p>It didn't take too much longer for the two to reach the Emerald City, and as they exited the carriage, Elphaba pulled her hood up.<p>

"Do you think anyone will recognize you?" Galinda asked.

"Try not to make it so obvious, and hopefully they won't."

The blonde stuck her tongue out at the green woman and Elphaba just smiled.

"Come on blondie."

The two started through the streets, eventually reaching the palace. To Galinda, its size and grandeur were imposing, and she moved closer to the green woman. Elphaba took her hand gently.

"We're going to be fine. Trust me," Elphaba said, giving the blonde's hand the quickest kiss she could.

Galinda gave a small smile back before allowing herself to be led into the palace. The two made their way across the entrance hall, footsteps echoing off the green tiles. They reached a large set of double door and Elphaba knocked a few times. A small circular window opened and a man stuck his head through.

"What do you want?"

"What do you think? We're here to see the Wizard," Elphaba replied.

"The Wizard? No one's ever seen the Wizard, not even me!"

"Well then we're about to make history."

Galinda tugged on her sleeve as a way of telling her to calm down.

"No one sees the Wizard! Not no way, not no how!"

"Look, we've come all this way, and it's an urgent matter, so let us through!" Elphaba was beginning to lose her temper.

"Even if I could, you can't see the Wizard dressed like! Find some formal clothing and we'll talk!" The window was slammed shut and Elphaba was about ready to reach through and grab him, but Galinda held her back.

"Elphaba, come on. We'll find some better clothing like he said and we'll come back."

"You really think clothing is the issue here?"

"Well it couldn't hurt."

Elphaba sighed. "All right… fine… but next time I'm going to—"

"You're not going to do anything. Come on." The blonde led her from the palace and back out onto the streets.

"Just because we're trying again doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"I'm not… I just don't want you to get in trouble… I don't want to lose you again."

Elphaba softened at that. "I'm sorry…"

"It's all right. Let's go find you a nice dress to make it up to me."

Elphaba's face changed immediately. "Nooooo, Galinda! Anything but a formal dress!"

* * *

><p>Later that night (seeing as it was too late to return to the palace) the two holed up in a hotel room.<p>

"We could have gone back if you hadn't taken so long," Elphaba said as she undid her heavy boots.

Galinda made a face. "I'm sorry, but I really liked all the options. It was hard to decide which one was best."

"I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

"You picked out a pink dress for me! PINK Galinda!"

The blonde smiled. "But pink goes good with green. Besides, it's a darker pink. It's closer to purple."

"Either way, it's still pink… ish."

"Don't be upset, Elphie. I think you're look fantastic."

The green woman rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

"I do." The blonde started to approach where Elphaba was sitting on the bed. "There's only one bed, you know."

"I suppose we'll be forced to share then."

"Don't say that like it's a bad thin—" The blonde suddenly found herself tripping and falling. Without thinking, Elphaba tried to catch her, and her hands touched Galinda's bare arms.

"NO!" Elphaba waited, holding her breath as she looked down at the motionless blonde. Suddenly, Galinda sat up, causing the green woman to stare. "You're not dead..."

Galinda looked at Elphaba, equally shocked. "I'm not..."

"I don't... understand..."

"Maybe it has to do with the kiss from the hospital?" The blonde's expression suddenly changed and before Elphaba could react, Galinda's lips crashed against hers.

"G-Galinda, wait... we don't even know what's causing this."

"Who cares?" Galinda kissed her again. "All I know is I'm not dead and you feel amazing..."

Elphaba blushed, but even so, she found herself pulling Galinda closer, her hands wandering to the ties of the blonde's dress. She looked up at the blonde kneeling in her lap, searching for any objection, but Galinda made it quite clear that she had none when she tore the green woman's shirt from her body.

"Hold on... you're treading into dangerous waters, my sweet. Is this what you want?"

Galinda almost didn't hear her as her gaze was fixed on the emerald skin before her. Before her head could catch up to her heart, she said, "Yes... I want you... every last bit."

Elphaba nodded, but as she made to switch their positions, Galinda stopped her, a blush creeping into her cheeks and a sudden nervousness hitting her.

"What is it?"

"Can I... stay on top?"

Elphaba smiled slightly before she lay back, holding Galinda close on top of her. She reached back to undo the clasp on the blonde's bra, feeling her own come off much quicker under Galinda's skillful hands.

"Have you practice at this?" Elphaba asked with a slight grin.

"I do it to myself all the time of course," Galinda replied, tossing the pair off to the side before her lips returned to Elphaba's. The green woman's own hands made their way down the blonde's body, coming to gently grasp her behind. Galinda let out a small squeak at the feeling, and immediately blushed. Elphaba meanwhile, turned her head so it was halfway buried in the pillow.

"What?" Galinda asked.

"Just you..."

Galinda replied by removing the last article of clothing from her green lover's body.

"I can see you're upset with me now."

"Yes, and I'm going to punish you for it."

"Oh?" Elphaba reached to strip the blonde of her underwear as well, but Galinda smacked her hands away.

"Nope. Not yet."

Elphaba's brow furrowed slightly, but that was followed by a sharp intake of breath as she felt Galinda's hand pass over her center. "Glin..."

"I love you Elphaba... and I want you to be first... you deserve it..." Galinda watched Elphaba's expression change as she slowly slid inside of her.

"W-wait," Elphaba gasped, grabbing her wrist. Sudden images of Fiyero were coming back to her. "I… I don't know if we should do this…"

"Elphie… I would never hurt you like he did." Of course, Galinda didn't want to force the green woman to do anything… but she wanted to love Elphaba. She wanted to worship the green body beneath her, and show her just how much she was loved.

Elphaba looked up at Galinda, seeing the trust in her sapphire eyes. "All right… just… please be gentle…"

"I will…" The blonde slowly slid in and out of the green woman, filled with slight fascination as she watched the writhing body beneath her, surprised at how excited this was making her. "You're beautiful, Elphie."

"Nnn... thanks... you're so very kind..." Elphaba managed to gasp out. This was so different than being with Fiyero… perhaps this was how it was supposed to feel…

The petite blonde grinned, enjoying the control she had over this woman after all the time Elphaba had made her suffer. She moved her fingers a little inside of Elphaba, reveling in each little gasp and moan that came from her. Finally, Elphaba's back arched high and Galinda felt her tighten around her fingers, and then her hand was covered in Elphaba's warmth.

The green woman came back down, panting slightly. She felt Galinda withdraw and found the blonde's grinning face close to her own. The two exchanged another kiss.

"How was that Elphie?"

"Amazing... do you... want to stay on top?"

Galinda paused, mulling it over. "I do so enjoy watching you..."

Elphaba let out a soft cackle before her hands moved down, beginning to rub small circles into Galinda's stomach, knowing the blonde had to be nervous. The blonde felt a knot form in her stomach, but as Elphaba's soft hands continued to massage down her body, the knot slowly lessened. When another cackle came from the green woman, Galinda realized she'd been squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Elphaba's tone had gone from playful to serious.

Galinda leaned down to kiss her deeply. "Please... I need you... I want to be yours..."

The green woman gently parted Galinda's legs with a knee, feeling the wetness between them. Galinda bit her bottom lip at the feeling, and just as she felt Elphaba's lips on her neck, she felt her slide a finger inside her, breaking through the barrier of innocence.

The blonde let out a groan, admitting that having Elphaba inside her was even sexier than she'd imagined (not that she had of course). Elphaba took that as a good sign, continuing to move inside the blonde, eventually adding another finger. It didn't take long for the blonde to hit her peak and she let out a surprisingly soft cry before she went limp against the green woman.

"You appeared to have enjoyed that," Elphaba said, withdrawing gently and pressing kisses into Galinda's hair.

"Elphie... you're..."

"Amazing? Mind numbing?"

Galinda smiled slightly. "Everything." She held Elphaba close, relishing in the feel of her skin. "I love you, Elphaba."

"Love you too my sweet."

The two exchanged one last kiss before they slipped into sleep together.

* * *

><p>As the first rays of sunlight filtered through the window, Elphaba opened her eyes wearily, seeing the naked blonde lying on her chest.<p>

"Galinda?" Her heart began to race as everything from last night came back to her. "Galinda, please wake up."

The nurse didn't move, and Elphaba feared the worst. But soon enough, Galinda stirred, smiling sleepily up at the green woman.

"Hi Elphie."

"Oz, Galinda… we keep pushing our luck here."

Galinda smiled again. "Maybe… but I wouldn't change anything." She leaned in to give Elphaba a kiss. "Last night was amazing…"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile. "Yes… it was… but honestly Galinda, I don't know how this is happening, and I'd prefer not to have something suddenly happen to you, so please… let's get dressed. We still need to see the Wizard."

Galinda frowned, hugging Elphaba tightly. "But you're so comfy… and warm… I don't want to give this up."

"And I don't want to lose you…"

Galinda sighed, kissing Elphaba anywhere and everywhere she could reach before reluctantly rolling off of her. "Fine, but I'm not happy about it."

"Cheer up blondie. Perhaps we can find the cause and make this happen again, but for now, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Elphaba gave her one last kiss before getting up and collecting up her discarded clothing.

"Elphaba, you can't wear those, remember?"

The green woman turned to face the blonde and sighed when she saw her holding up the aforementioned dress. "I was hoping you'd forget about that."

Galinda shook her head. "Nope. Now put this on, beautiful lady."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, taking the dress and slipping into it. "I hope you're happy."

"I am." Galinda stood and approached the green woman, running a hand through her hair and standing on her tiptoes to kiss her. "Trust me… I couldn't be happier."

Elphaba smiled slightly. "Thank goodness."


	20. Chapter 20

"Galinda, hurry up."

"Calm down Elphaba. The Wizard isn't going anywhere."

"How do you know that? He might, at the speed you're going."

Galinda made a face. "You're not being very nice."

"If it makes you move faster..."

The blonde made another face before she followed the green woman out of the hotel room and out into the streets of the Emerald City. "Why do you think no one's ever seen the Wizard?"

"Don't know. Maybe he's horrendously ugly."

"Elphaba! What a thing to say!" But the blonde was grinning.

"Glin, it's all a matter of politics. If you want people to fear and respect you, you remain a mystery. Something people can't see. You exert a great power over everyone, but remain in the shadows. You'd be surprised how far the imagination will stretch when left to its own devices."

"So... he might really be... not terrifying?"

Elphaba chuckled. "No my sweet. He may not be."

"How can you be so confident?"

"I have to be."

Galinda took her hand gently. "We'll be fine... and I'll be right here the whole time."

Elphaba gave her a small smile. "And that is certainly a relief."

* * *

><p>"So what is it you want me to do exactly?"<p>

Morrible wondered just how thick the prince was. "I thought I'd made myself clear."

"You said Elphaba left Pertha Hills, and that what's-her-name's body is gone."

"I believe Elphaba took it and fled."

Fiyero shook his head. "Why would she do something like that? I mean, carrying a dead body around isn't exactly inconspicuous."

"Because she loves Galinda."

The prince paused at that. "No… Elphaba isn't… she doesn't like women."

"Perhaps not before, but she had taken quite a liking to Miss Upland. I have a strong suspicion that something was going on between those two."

Fiyero crossed his arms and looked away. Thinking of Elphaba liking another woman… well, he didn't like it. Sure, he'd sent her away before, but now with this new power… well, she belonged to him!

"All right… I'll find her… but she could be anywhere."

Morrible stood. "Try looking in the most obvious place first. Our Miss Elphaba is smarter than she'd like us to believe."

* * *

><p>"Try to be nice this time, okay?" Galinda said as Elphaba knocked.<p>

The green woman have her a look as the window opened again.

"Oh, it's you two again."

"Yes, and we still want to see the Wizard," Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"I told you, no one sees the Wizard!"

Elphaba's fists clenched tightly, and Galinda decided it was time to intervene.

"Oh, but can't you at least ask him? We got all dressed up and we do so want to meet him. My friend even had her skin greenified to match his wondrous city, so couldn't you pretty please let us in?" Galinda asked in her cutest voice, batting her eyes.

The man looked unsure how to react. "I… I'll ask the Wizard." He closed the window and Elphaba looked at the blonde.

"What was that?"

"He wasn't going to let us in, and your method certainly wasn't going to get us anywhere."

"Well what were you going to do if that didn't work? Pop a boob out for him?"

"Elphaba!" Galinda turned pink. "I certainly was not going to do anything like that. You know you're the only person who can see such things."

Elphaba blushed slightly and looked away. "I am not green for the Wizard…" she muttered.

The window suddenly opened and the man reappeared. "You have four minutes. Do not speak unless it is in reply." The window closed and the door opened.

Elphaba looked at the blonde, and Galinda gave her a reassuring smile before they started down the long hallway.

"I certainly hope this doesn't count as part of our four minutes," Galinda said as they walked.

"This all sounds rather regal to me," Elphaba observed.

"What do you mean?"

The green woman shook her head as they emerged into an antechamber. Their eyes fell on a crystallized skeleton sitting on an emerald throne and Galinda moved closer to the green woman, not sure what to expect.

"Is that him?" she whispered.

Light suddenly came to the skeleton and its hollow gaze fixated on the two girls.

"I AM OZ, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE! WHO ARE YOU?"

Galinda let out a shriek and hid behind her companion. Elphaba meanwhile could only stare at it, struggling to find her voice.

"WHO ARE YOOOUUU?"

"I-if you please, I… my name is Elphaba Thropp—"

"AND IF I DON'T PLEASE?"

Galinda poked her head out at that. "Well, how rude."

"Please, we've come because we are in possession of vital information," Elphaba continued.

"We are? Thanks for telling me."

"I WILL DECIDE IF IT VITAL OR GOSSIP." The skeleton paused, touching its ribs as it playing a jaunty tune. "SO GO AHEAD AND GOSSIP."

"I have not come to gossip!" Elphaba said. "I have come to tell you of heinous crimes taking place in the Uplands!"

"THE WIZARD OF OZ KNOWS ALL THAT TAKES PLACE!"

"If that were true, you would have stopped them!"

"Elphie, you're making him angry," Galinda hissed, tugging on her dress.

"So what? I'm angry." Elphaba turned back to the skeleton and Galinda's gaze wandered, eventually falling on a scarlet curtain, which seemed quite out of place. She left Elphaba to argue with the skeleton as she approached the curtain, looking at it once more before pulling it open.

There on the other side was a short, white-haired man, who looked hard at work with a panel of flashing light, levers, and buttons.

"COME BACK TOMORROW, AND YOU MAY CONTINUE YOUR GOSSIP."

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked.

The man turned and let out a small cry at seeing Galinda. "UH… PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN BEHIND THE CURTAIN!" he said into a microphone, pulling the curtain shut.

Elphaba was confused at that, but when she saw Galinda, she understood. The green woman approached the curtain, yanking it open. "What the hell is going on here? Who are you?"

"I… I AM OZ the great and… terrible…"

The two women exchanged a look.

"You're the Wizard?" Elphaba said, looking both confused and angry.

"Yes… I am the Wizard."

"Oh… you're a very bad man, scaring us like that and being so rude," the blonde said.

"Oh no my dear… I'm a very good man, just a very bad wizard." His eyes fell on the still glaring Elphaba, and he said, "You really are green."

"Yes, and it's not for your amusement." Elphaba shook her head. "We came all this way for nothing… you're a fraud." The green woman turned and started for the exit.

"Wait! You two are the only ones who know my secret… I can still help you. Tell me of these heinous crimes you mentioned."

Elphaba paused, weighing her options. It was true; no one else knew the Wizard was merely a man. The green woman turned back to him. "Are you going to actually do something?"

"What I can, yes."

Elphaba looked at Galinda before she let out a sigh. "Being the Wizard who knows all, I'm sure you've heard of how I was cursed."

The Wizard's eyes lit up. "Elphaba! I had heard, but I didn't think to connect it to you. Rather hard to see when I'm behind that curtain, you know."

"I'm sure it is."

The Wizard approached and Elphaba eyed him warily. "I don't know if there's anything I can do for you…"

"I'm not asking for you to help me. I'm asking for you to have a malicious woman arrested."

"Is she part of the crimes you mentioned?"

"She held me against my will and… well, I bear the scars of her torture."

Galinda went to the green woman's side, taking her hand gently, knowing that it was hard for Elphaba to relive those moments.

"Yes, yes, I'll send guards after her, but tell me; why would this woman do such things to you?"

"She works at a hospital… she thought she could make me better."

"You mean take away your curse? Well, if it's just the green, I don't see how she could think she—"

"There's more than the green," Galinda said. Elphaba shot her a look, and Galinda realized she'd made a mistake. But it was too late now.

"More?"

Elphaba sighed, wishing Galinda hadn't said anything. "Yes… along with the green, I… I kill any living thing that touches me."

The Wizard's expression changed into one Elphaba couldn't read. "I see… Elphaba, I have every intention of helping you, and I'd offer you a… position in my service as well. This would of course grant you full protection from the guards."

"What do you mean?" Elphaba asked, not entirely liking where this conversation was headed.

"Well, if what you say is true and you can kill any living thing you touch… then you could be of some use to me. You see, there have been some… uprisings lately and—"

"Wait. You want me to intentionally kill people?"

"Oh, Elphaba, no. Not people. Just Animals."

Elphaba could only stare, not believing what this man was saying. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Elphaba!" Galinda said, taken aback by her shout.

"Elphaba nothing! I will NOT do ANYTHING to harm the Animals! They are fighting to regain the rights you took from them!"

The Wizard seemed wary of her now. "Elphaba, please, try to see reason—"

"I came to you for help, and this is your solution? To harm innocent Animals?" Elphaba lunged for him and the Wizard scrambled away.

"Guards! Guards!"

Elphaba would have gone after him, but Galinda grabbed onto her arm.

"Elphie, leave it! If we stay, we'll be arrested!"

The green woman knew her companion was right, so with a low growl, she turned and the two ran through the palace.

"No! Not that way!" Elphaba said when Galinda started for the main exit. "They'll already have it blocked." She led the blonde up a staircase, and as they climbed higher, the stairs narrowed, and eventually there was only enough room to run single file.

"You go first; that way if they start shooting I'll be a shield," Elphaba said, pushing Galinda ahead of her.

The two emerged into an attic, and Elphaba slammed the door shut, locking it before looking for things to push in front of it.

"Elphaba, how are we going to get out of here?" Galinda asked, noting that there was no other way back down.

"I don't know," Elphaba grunted as she pushed a heavy set of shelves in front of the door. "I don't know how this went so wrong… this curse brings me nothing but trouble!"

"E-Elphaba…"

The green woman looked at the blonde and saw her sinking to the floor, trembling.

"I'm scared…"

Elphaba softened at that, going over to her and grabbing a dusty blanket before hugging her. "Hey… it'll be all right."

"We're trapped, Elphaba… and the Wizard wants to use you… we're no better off than we were in Pertha Hills."

Elphaba gave her a small squeeze. "I won't let anything happen to you…"

The two looked up when there was sudden banging on the door, and Galinda clung tighter to the brunette.

"Open up, in the name of his supreme Ozness!"

"How long will it take them to break down the door?" Galinda asked.

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know…"

The banging continued, and soon enough, the door began to bend under the stress. The blonde clung to Elphaba tighter, while the green woman remained still, listening for the sound of hoof beats ever so softly on the street outside.

"Elphaba—"

"Trust me."

The door had given way, and the guards were demolishing the shelves.

"Elphaba!"

"Galinda, look at me." Elphaba turned the blonde so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "I promise, I will not let anyone hurt you, but you have to trust me."

Galinda nodded, knowing in her heart that she did trust Elphaba, even through her fear.

Elphaba gave her a small smile, playing with a small tendril of golden hair. "I love you," she breathed.

The guards broke through the shelves just as Elphaba stood, lifting Galinda and throwing her out the window.

The blonde would have screamed, but her stomach shot up into her throat and she couldn't find her voice as she fell through the air. Was this Elphaba's solution? To kill her instead of letting someone else do it? Galinda closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

Instead, she landed right in a hay cart. The blonde lay still, her brain slowly registering the fact that yes, she was still alive. Slowly, Galinda moved each part of her body. Nothing was broken… she sat up, looking up at where she'd fallen from.

"Ozdamn you, Elphaba…" she muttered as tears started down her face.

* * *

><p>Elphaba quickly moved out of the way as one guard lunged towards her with his bayonet. She quickly placed her hand on the side of his face, watching his collapse seconds later. Another guard came at her, and Elphaba grabbed the weapon with one hand, using the other to touch his hand. She watched as he fell as well.<p>

A gunshot rang out and Elphaba stumbled back, holding her right shoulder. She glared at the guard, who was taking aim again. The green woman knew staying meant death, so she hoisted herself over the windowsill and dropped down into the hay cart below. Pain shot through her shoulder with each breath, but she forced herself to get out of the cart and hit the ground hard before she ran from the palace, disappearing down an alley way.

After she felt as though she were far enough away, Elphaba leaned against a wall, holding her still bleeding wound. She sank to the ground, feeling disoriented and hoping that Galinda had made it out all right.

* * *

><p>As night fell, Galinda grew increasingly worried. Sitting on the bed in their room, the blonde wrung her hands, wondering why Elphaba hadn't come back yet. She had to continually push the worst-case scenario from her mind, for she knew that if she let it creep into her mind, the fear would get the best of her, and she couldn't cry anymore.<p>

"Elphaba… where are you?"


End file.
